The Open Heart
by CschMan20
Summary: [Modern AU] In a modern city, Hinata is unable to escape a terrible lifestyle. However, a young man comes to her aid. He shows her what she was lacking and what she can gain. They must meander past some obstacles, but their destination ultimately ends with each other. And all they have to do is open up. [Edited]
1. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Edit: I took the liberty to edit all of the chapters in this story. I went through and fixed as many mistakes as I could and added/deleted a few things that I needed to. Needless to say, it's just the way that I want it to be. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hope

She felt the cold rain hit her face as she heard him shouting. Freddie was always louder than he needed to be.

"I'm tired of you fucking everything up, slut! You have one job and you can't manage to even do that? How about next time you fuck up, I toss your ass out of here! Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave you to fend for yourself, for once?"

She did not want to answer him. She just wanted some rest. They were in an alleyway between two large buildings. She was sitting on the ground with her feet tucked under her and her back against the concrete wall. He was standing in front of her intimidatingly. She subtly looked over Freddie towards the city skyline, ignoring him. The tall skyscrapers of the city jutted high up into the sky and she always loved looking up towards the tops of them. The steady rain washed over her bruised face. She usually enjoyed the rain, but not today. It was cold and grimy, much like the city sometimes felt. She loved and abhorred this city. There were both beautiful memories and awful nightmares etched into its existence. One of those worst nightmares was surely Freddie and his ugly mug. His words did not mean anything anymore. She was so tired of it all. Tired of the beatings. Tired of the yelling. Tired of the idle threats. She did not feel fear anymore. She did not feel anger, either. She had been stripped barren by Freddie's constant berating and was unsure of feeling anything. All she felt was weariness; being tired. So tired. However, she could not tell him that. It would only make things worse. She finally directed her attention back to him. She had been taking awhile to answer his rhetorical question and she could detect it was making him excessively irate.

"No, Freddie. I'm sorry, Freddie," she mumbled.

Freddie grinned. He knew how to handle his whores, he thought. He was not the most successful pimp in the city for nothing. She was his most popular girl, but she was always fighting her customers or leaving with the job unfinished. He knew he could not actually let her go but she probably wasn't even aware of that. She was a stupid bitch, after all.

She did know, however. She was perfectly aware of the fact that she was not expendable. She would always feign ignorance around him, of course. She knew that she could outsmart him any day as long as he underestimated her.

"Good. Now stay there. I got a potential customer asking for you," Freddie said.

Freddie walked over to a tall, dark-skinned man. The man was actually not that tall but he was taller than Freddie. Freddie was short and pudgy. He had a shaved head and beady eyes. Those eyes were feared and loathed by almost every woman that had ever laid eyes on them. At least, that is what he liked to tell himself. This dark-skinned man was tall and well-built, but Freddie was a hard man to coerce. He glanced up at the man.

"Sorry about that. Sorry about doing this out in the rain, too. I hope she will be worth it to you," Freddie said grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to fuck that cute face, man. I'm dying over here. How much is she?" the man asked.

Freddie said the amount and the man handed him a wad of cash.

Freddie grinned happily. "Have fun! Take her down the other end of the alley though, would ya? I hate seeing business happen, ya know?"

The man nodded only half-interested and stomped towards the woman. She looked up at the man impassively. She was so tired.

* * *

Naruto was walking home from work. The rain was violently splashing against his orange umbrella as he trudged along the flooded sidewalk. His nice, white button-up was soaked and the bottom half of his khakis were just as sodden. His shoes were practically ruined and he had just purchased them the other day. He could not wait to get home to his nice, dry apartment. It had been a long day and it was almost time for dinner. Those students' were tough and he was still sore from all the sparring, he thought. He was still in better shape than Sasuke was, though. Poor guy could barely keep up with all those teenagers. Naruto grinned at the memory of a beaten and bruised Sasuke. The normally stoic Sasuke was always smiling when he sparred. Naruto liked that about his best friend. He had invited Sasuke to his apartment for dinner earlier that day, but the dark-haired teacher had refused. So now Naruto was walking home alone in the heavy rain. As he was passing a familiar alley, he heard a sudden cry of pain.

"Ow! You bitch! I'll fucking kill you for that!"

Naruto suddenly saw a young woman bite a dark-skinned man's hand. The man screamed and punched her square in the cheek. The man's pants were down and it was apparent the woman was in trouble.

Naruto set aside his umbrella, immediately ran over, and grabbed the man's shoulder. "Hey, man. I recommend you don't do that again. You shouldn't strike a lady. Leave now or we're going to have a problem."

The man glared at him. The girl stared at Naruto with a shocked expression. "Who the fuck are you? No way! I paid for this bitch."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Please do not call her that. I won't repeat myself again. Leave."

"Fuck you!" The man yelled as he swung at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked under the swing then swiftly performed an uppercut straight into the man's chin. The man stepped back due to the strong force of the punch. The man then leaned forward holding his chin and Naruto then pushed his knee so hard into the man's face that an audible crunch was heard. Blood gushed from the man's broken nose. He stared wide-eyed up at Naruto.

"My nose! You broke my nose! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" The man swung with his right arm towards Naruto's chest. Naruto casually stepped back, away from the punch then stepped forward and slammed his fist into the man's neck. The man immediately fell to the ground; gasping for air. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. His students could have taken this guy without breaking a sweat. Naruto then turned his gaze to the girl that he had defended. He began to take note of her appearance. She had dark hair that was matted and unkempt with a stunning pair of lavender-colored eyes. She appeared to be in her early-twenties. She was extremely beautiful and if it were not for the bruises all over her, he would have easily mistaken her for a model. She was wearing a tight and worn-out, one piece dress that looked like it had not been washed in years. He could not help but feel pity for the poor girl. There was also another sensation that he felt when he saw her. Something he could not simply describe in that moment, but he did know that she needed help.

"I am very sorry that you had to go through that, miss. Please, let's get out of this rain. My apartment is only a few blocks away and you look like you need some food and rest." Naruto's tone was calm and soothing to the ears.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his proposal. She was in awe of this man. No man had ever showed her such kindness. Who was this guy, she thought. What did he want? He must have wanted something. She gazed at him and analyzed his features. He was devilishly handsome and seemed to be in his mid-twenties; not much older than her. He was tall and broad-shouldered with spiky blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. She was instantly captivated by those eyes. They promised comfort and safety and...something else. Something she could not describe exactly. He also had the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. She was so unused to this. "But...but I'm a whore," she whimpered. Why was she whimpering, she thought. She did not feel anything, remember? This man was making her do things she had never done before. Who was he?

"I figured as much, but it seems like you did not want this guy anywhere near you. I can tell you didn't ask for any of this. I can't blame you there. This type of business isn't usually anybody's first choice of employment. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I just left you here. So please, come with me." He smiled warmly at her.

That smile made her cheeks warm but she still could not fully trust this man. She was exhausted and hungry, however. Freddie barely let her sleep and she did not get to eat much. She certainly did not want to go back to Freddie. This suave man was promising the rest and relaxation she desperately needed. Even if she could not trust him, he was way better than a livid Freddie. "OK," she mumbled.

Naruto grinned happily and took her hand. He placed his orange umbrella above them and they stepped over the dark-skinned man moaning on the ground; grasping his neck. He was definitely not getting up anytime soon. Naruto locked arms with the girl and led her towards his apartment. "My name's Naruto. What's yours, young lady?"

"Hinata," she uttered softly.

Naruto smiled brightly as they strolled under his umbrella. "What a beautiful name. It is very fitting for such a gorgeous young lady."

She blushed from the kind compliment. Why was she blushing? Guys would give her empty compliments all the time. What was with this guy? How was he able to make her feel this way? How was he able to make her feel anything? "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Hinata."

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto opened the door to his apartment and they shuffled in. It was a lovely two-bedroom apartment, fully furnished. It had an exquisite kitchen with a breakfast bar and a dinner table next to it. The bar had an elegant marble counter with a large stove fixed into it. Adjacent to the kitchen was the living room. The living room was furnished with nice, leather couches and a big screen TV. There was a hefty ironwood coffee table in the center of the living room. The floor was comprised of gorgeous and oiled hardwood planks. All of the walls had beautiful paintings and pictures ordained on them. Hinata had noticed that some of the pictures were portraits and some were photos of outings with various kinds of people. Naruto was in all of them smiling happily with his friends. The whole home had a gentle, but extravagant feel to it. Hinata had never seen such an apartment.

"Welcome, Hinata. Please, make yourself at home. I hope you like pasta. It's not my favorite but I hear it's one of my best dishes," Naruto declared.

"What is your favorite then?"she asked with genuine intrigue. Now she was curious? When was the last time she was ever curious?

"Ramen," he exclaimed cheerfully. He escorted her to the breakfast bar in the kitchen and pulled open a chair for her. He got her a towel to dry herself off and proceeded to make dinner for the two of them. Suddenly, an adorable Beagle came running up to Hinata's chair.

"What a cute dog! What's his name?" Now she was happy? She did not really mind this emotion, though. She loved dogs.

"His name is Kurama. He's a Beagle, so he has enough energy to tucker even me out," Naruto stated as he gathered all of the ingredients for the pasta.

Kurama licked Hinata's hand excitedly and tried to jump into her lap. She kept him down but proceeded to pet him. Hinata then looked at a specific picture on the counter. It showed Naruto and a dark-haired man standing behind a group of rowdy teenage boys. They were all wearing karate uniforms. Hinata grabbed the photo to look at it more closely. "Oh, I see. You're in karate, huh? That explains how you took out that guy so fast. You were really good." She could not believe she was giving out compliments now too but, then again, he did save her. He probably deserved it. It _was_ an impressive spectacle, after all.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he was cutting up some tomatoes for the sauce.

"Thanks. I teach the Karate Club at the high school where I work. I have been training ever since I could throw a punch. My godfather was an 8th degree black belt and taught me everyone he knew. Although, I'm still only at a 6th degree currently. When I was in college, my godfather took me to train under the masters in Tokyo. Those were some of the best times of my life. Hold on, I think I have a picture somewhere." Naruto glided over to the ironwood coffee table and picked up a photo. He presented it to Hinata proudly. "This is my godfather, Jiraiya, and me during one of our trips." Naruto's grin was wide and proud.

The picture showed a strong and very tall middle-aged man. He did not look older than 60 in the photo. He had broad shoulders and long, spiky white hair. He had a large grin on his face as he had one arm around a college-aged Naruto with an equally large smile upon his face. The backdrop of the photo was the ever-recognizable Mt. Fuji. Hinata smiled warmly at the photo. "He looks like a wonderful man. Does he live here?" Her question sounded innocent enough to her.

Naruto's face suddenly became solemn. He narrowed his eyes, looked slightly down to the floor, and slowly lent out a sigh. "No. He died during a championship match a few years ago. It was one of his former students that killed him. He fought with everything he had but, unfortunately, it wasn't enough."

Hinata immediately regretted her question. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She did not want to hurt this man's feelings for some reason. Maybe it was because he had come to her aid or...maybe it was something more. She did not know for sure and she was getting sick of this feeling of uncertainty.

Naruto's expression changed as suddenly as it did before. He smiled brightly and fixed his eyes on Hinata. "Don't worry about it. Oh man, where are my manners? You probably want a shower and a change of clothes, huh? Here, let me show you the bathroom."

Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and escorted down a hall leading to the rest of the expansive apartment. They walked into a large bathroom with an ivory white interior. It was quite clean. There was a bathtub built into the floor that was so large that Hinata thought it was a hot tub, at first. Next to the tub was a big glass shower with a steel showerhead. The faucet and toilet were next to the shower and seemed to fit with the general design of the room. Naruto gestured to the tub. "If you would rather take a bath, please do. Otherwise, the shower is available as well. Take as long as you want. I'll leave some fresh clothes outside the door. They probably will be too big for you but they will be better than that wet and sleazy outfit you were forced to wear. Dinner should be ready soon. Please, come out when you are finished."

Hinata thanked him and he closed the door. Once she was sure he had left the hall, she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She never liked mirrors. She never liked her appearance, either. Men would say she was healthy looking and attractive. They would say her chest was perfect and her curves were in all the right places. She never believed them. They only said that to take advantage of her. A prostitute never trusted her customers, especially their insults. She always had to defend herself from those creeps, but then Freddie would get upset because they had already paid. It was a never-ending and vicious cycle. She hated it. She hated Freddie. She hated this city. She hated herself. She hated everything. She could not hate _him_ , though. The blonde savior didn't seem like a bad guy. She did not know why but she really believed that he was a good person. He understood that she did not choose this life without her even having to tell him. She was confused in how he came to that conclusion. He was a discerning man and highly skilled, but that still did not explain his intentions. She could not trust Naruto. She could not open up to him. She had tried that before with little benefit to her efforts, afterwards.

She sighed and turned away from the mirror. She undressed herself and turned on the shower. She stepped into the glass shower and let the scalding water cascade over her. She could not remember the last time she took a hot shower. It felt so different from the frigid rain she felt earlier that day. She would get spoiled if she stayed here too long. She could not get attached to his home, or even worse, Naruto. Freddie would hurt him if he found out. Freddie had dealt with guys who had tried to help his girls before. If they did not wind up dead, then they were never seen again. Naruto was strong but Freddie had many dangerous friends; too many for Naruto to handle. She could not repay his kindness with Freddie's wrath. She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him because of her. She would need to leave soon. Once she felt satisfied and clean, Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried off. She opened the bathroom door and found the clothes Naruto mentioned before. She glimpsed back at the mirror over the sink. God, she hated mirrors.

* * *

Hinata later entered the living room in an over-sized, grey T-shirt and sweatpants with a towel wrapped around her hair. Kurama was fast asleep on one of the couches in the living room. Naruto had just finished making the pasta and was setting the dinner table. Naruto beamed at her.

"Look at you! You're so radiant even in my old workout clothes. They're clean, I promise. I just thought they would be comfortable for you. You know, I never understood how women put their hair in a towel like that."

Hinata giggled at his statement. She giggled?! She was definitely not herself around this man. "It's really simple, actually. You kind of just figure it out, once you have long hair."

"You will have to show me some time." Amusement glistened in his cerulean eyes.

Hinata looked at the dinner table in wonder. Not only was there a delicious looking pasta, but also some fresh-baked brownies. The food looked amazing and her stomach was rumbling. Everything was laid out on fine china. "Oh my. This all looks amazing. Did you do all this?"

Naruto was serving an already awake Kurama his dog food in the kitchen when he answered. "Yes, ma'am. What would you like to drink? I got it all: water, juice, milk, and every alcoholic drink you can conceive of."

"Water is fine, thank you."

Naruto fetched her some water from the fridge and set it on the table. He gently pulled out her chair and she rested on it. He went to the other side of the table and perched himself across from her. As they began to eat, Hinata observed the china and the apartment as a whole. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I don't mean to offend you, but this is such a beautiful apartment. How did you afford this? A teacher can't be paid well enough to compensate for all this, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "You are correct. We do not get paid very well. My family is very wealthy because my father used to be the mayor of this city."

Hinata gasped as she realized. "Your father was Minato Namikaze? He did everything for this city! He brought public transportation, better laws, built extra hospitals and public buildings, and even more health benefits to all of the citizens. His name is legendary around here."

"Yeah, that was my dad. He also outlawed prostitution but that changed when the next mayor took over." Naruto's expression darkened. "I wish I could do something about that awful man. That mayor is a monster that needs to step down. He's been in office for almost my entire life," Naruto declared with animosity that leaked forth from his mouth.

"I can't stand him either, but he brings so much money to the city that many bureaucrats don't want to see him go. Didn't your father pass away years ago? I forgot what happened to him? How old were you when he died? Do you remember him?" Why was she asking so many questions? Why did she care so much about him? This guy was really messing with her head.

"I do not remember him at all because my parents passed away in a car accident when I was still a baby. When they died, I inherited all of the money because I had no other immediate family. My godfather raised me and took care of me until I was of legal age. I hate politics so I never carried on my father's legacy. Which is fine. I love my job. Being a teacher is great and I could not imagine myself doing anything else."

"Wow, I'm so sorry you grew up without your parents. You must have been really lonely with just your godfather," Hinata mentioned with the most sincere tone she could muster. She understood loneliness better than most people. She knew what it was like to never think that anyone actually cared for you. That was true loneliness.

"Oh no, not at all. I had a ton of friends growing up and they have been with me my whole life. We all went to school together and even on to college. We have always been close. I have gone to all of their graduations and weddings over the years. They're the best friends I could have ever asked for," Naruto chimed happily.

'That's wonderful. Speaking of marriages, where is your wife? You must be married." Why did she care about that? So what if he was married? What girl wouldn't want this amazing guy? He had to have been married.

"Nope. Still single," Naruto proclaimed. Hinata's surprise was noticeable. Naruto smirked a little at her expression and continued. "I've just never gotten around to it. I dated one of my best friends for a while but she ended up leaving me for my best friend. It's fine, though. I knew she always loved him but I wanted to deceive myself into thinking otherwise. We're all still great friends, however. I promise." Naruto's face had become a little sad when he had said that but it quickly changed to a smug look when he saw Hinata's apparent face of regret about asking. Maybe he was being a little too open. He dropped his fork and continued to grin at her. "You're so curious, Hinata. It's very cute."

Hinata blushed profusely and attempted to dissuade him but she ended up letting out a long yawn instead. This dream was about to end it seemed. Freddie would beat her senseless when she returned, but at least Naruto would be fine if she left now. Naruto, however, stood up from his chair in a dramatic fashion.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I forgot you must be exhausted. Please, you can spend the night in my guest bedroom. It's the least I can do."

"No, please. You have done so much for me already. My boss, Freddie, will be so angry with me and I don't-" Naruto's face contorted into anger at the mention of her boss. Hinata could not help but show some surprise to that reaction. He did not even know Freddie, but she knew the anger was definitely not misplaced.

"No, I insist. That man is a vile human being that deserves justice for what he has done to you and other young ladies of this city. You can trust me to protect you. We can talk about him in the morning. Please, come with me," Naruto stated with slight authority in his voice.

Hinata wanted to protest further but his powerful words and actions convinced her better judgment. She could only slowly nod and follow him to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. The guest bedroom was furnished with a king-sized bed. The bed was probably the most beautiful thing to Hinata, at the moment. She did not even bother to observe the rest of the room because she quickly flopped onto the bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. Naruto smirked at her. "Goodnight, Hinata." His voice was a whisper, floating gently in the air only to glide back down to earth.

As Naruto shut the door softly, Hinata smiled gently into her pillow. This man was amazing but she was unclear of what the morrow would bring. She did not know what to do about Freddie and she still could not believe this handsome savior of hers even showed up. Why was he so nice, plus a complete hunk!? Was he just doing this so he could sleep with her? She _was_ a prostitute, after all. However, for some reason she could not help but think Naruto was not like that. She could not be certain, but she really wanted to trust him. She had to be careful, though. She could not open her heart again. She had to guard her heart. Vulnerability was not an option. Who knows what events this guy would start? She figured only time could tell that. All she knew right now was she was exhausted and her bed was extremely comfortable. The last thing she thought of before her mind drifted away was a certain blonde teacher's dazzling smile. God, she was tired.


	2. Morning's Rays

**Hey, everybody. I apologize for not giving an introduction on the last chapter but I wanted this work to speak for itself. I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning's Rays

Freddie was pissed. He could not believe he had lost her. How could he have been so careless? After interrogating the dark-skinned man that he had given Hinata to, Freddie refunded him his money.

"You know, I thought you were a strong motherfucker from all those muscles you got. But you're telling me, some punk-ass college _ninja_ broke your nose and took away my whore? You some bitch or something?" Freddie asked still in disbelief.

"I already fucking told you! He looked too old to be in college. And I ain't no bitch! That guy was unreal, man. He must of known some _kung fu_ or some shit because I barely saw him move before I was on the ground. He was some _ninja_ , man! Look, I already told you everything I know, all right? Now I gotta go to the hospital now, man. Bye." The dark-skinned man held a thick bandage to his nose as he stomped out of Freddie's office. He left so abruptly that Freddie didn't have enough time to say anything more to him.

Freddie glared at his door from his office chair, absolutely _seething_. Freddie really hated giving refunds. Out of the all things he despised, losing money was at the top of the list. But policy was policy. He should have had some guy keeping an eye on them but he was so sure no one would have been out in that kind of weather. However, it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with circumstances like this before. He had plenty of guys thinking they could help stop the sex trafficking movement by rescuing his whores in the past. He would always either buy them back or get them back by force. It was usually pretty simple. He never lost a bitch. He just hated all the hassle. He leaned back in his chair and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. He didn't want to bring _him_ into the picture, so he decided to call his other guy. He went to his contacts and called the man who would always take care of these situations. A voice picked up on the other side.

"Why, hello! What can I do for you, Freddie?" an excited voice asked cheerfully.

"Another rescue happened a few hours ago. This time it's my best whore. Do your whole detective shit thing that you do and bring her back, OK Kabuto? I'll send you the location where it all happened, so you can check it out," Freddie said slightly annoyed. Kabuto always bothered him a little. That sickly sweet voice of his misrepresented a really fucked up mind. He always got the job done, though, so Freddie couldn't complain.

"Not a problem! Just make sure you pay me!" Kabuto said over the phone in a sing-song manner.

"Yeah, yeah, just get it done by the end of the week, alright?"

"You got it!" Kabuto chimed before he hung up.

Freddie put his phone on his desk and leaned back further down his chair. He was in a real sour mood. He had better get Hinata back soon, otherwise he would lose more money. Freddie really hated losing money.

* * *

Hinata awoke to find the bedroom flushed with beautiful morning colors. Her darkish, almost-blue hair was pasted to the side of her face. Her droopy eyes had trouble identifying the mirage of hues, vibrantly shining within the room. Vivid shades of orange, gold, and white washed over the room. She turned to the window next to her bed and discovered that they were on the top floor of what must have been a 10 or 15-story apartment building. The autumn sun was peeking over the horizon, shining brilliantly. It changed all of the glass skyscrapers surrounding the building into breathtaking prisms of lights and colors. Hinata gawked at the fantastic landscape before her. She could just make out the far foothills in the distance that aligned the city. She thought that she could stand there for an eternity and never be unsatisfied. She had never seen such a beautiful scene within the city before. The spectacle did not last for long, as the sun rose high enough to where the rays of light shone over the buildings.

As she observed the city skyline, Hinata couldn't help but turn her thoughts over to Naruto. He was responsible for all these strange feelings and experiences she was going through, after all. Why, though? Why was he doing all of this? What did he think of her? Naruto was full of charm and a natural flirt. He couldn't have any _actual_ feelings for her. No one ever really cared for her anymore, so why would some random guy she just met yesterday care? Also, what did _she_ think about him? She wasn't really certain, yet. She hoped she would figure all of these things out soon.

Hinata then turned her attention to her surroundings inside of the guest bedroom. The walls were painted a warm-tannish color and the floor was comprised of a white, soft, and lush carpet. The walls had various paintings of colorful landscapes strewn about. There was a dresser across from the window that had a lone picture frame standing on top of it. Hinata roamed over to the dresser and examined the photo. It was a photo of a lovely couple holding a brand new baby boy. The father in the picture looked so much like Naruto that Hinata almost pegged it for him, at first. However, upon closer inspection, she realized it was the city's previous mayor and Naruto's late father, Minato Namikaze. The woman next to him must of been Naruto's mother. She had long, scarlet hair in the photo and gorgeous green-grayish eyes. Her face was round like Naruto's was. Naruto was really cute as a baby and Hinata could not help but gush over him. All three of them had bright smiles on their faces.

They reminded her a little of her family when she was little. She barely remembered them after all that had happened. She used to have such a shy and timid nature. Obviously, if anyone went through what she did, then it was no surprise to expect someone becoming a completely different person because of it. Not just different, but a shell of the person they used to be. She had gone through a life that she regretted everyday. It was never her choice to begin with but the past was the past. The past still hurt, though. The pain and frustration from that whole ordeal chilled her to the bone just thinking about it. She did not want to ponder that right now. She suddenly remembered that she needed to get back to Freddie. She had not planned on spending the night.

She quickly opened the door to the hallway and suddenly smelled a delightful scent. Without really thinking, she floated towards the smell. As she entered the main room, her eyes widened in bewilderment. An attractive, dark-haired man, probably Naruto's age, was conversing with Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto had a big grin on his face as he was flipping a flapjack over the stovetop. Kurama was staring up at the dark-haired man happily, it was apparent the dog really liked the stranger. The dark-haired man was sitting across the counter from Naruto with an amused expression, petting Kurama. Hinata made a small gasp when she recognized the stranger as the other teacher in Naruto's photo of his Karate Club. Naruto and the dark-haired man immediately stopped their conversation and glanced over at Hinata.

Naruto beamed at her, slightly relieved. "Good morning, Hinata! I hope you like pancakes because I made a lot of them! This is my best friend and coworker, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto gestured over to the dark-haired man now known as Sasuke. The young man nodded and stood up from his chair.

"So you would be the young lady that my idiot friend invited over last night?" He sighed sounding annoyed. Although, Hinata detected a small smile that formed on Sasuke's face when he mentioned his 'idiot friend'. She also noticed a silver wedding ring on his left hand. "He's always playing the hero. Everybody finds that charming, though. Whatever, you seem to be an alright gal," Sasuke presumed.

Hinata's blood boiled at his words. "Don't put me on the back burner so fast, you jerk. You don't even know me, yet!" Hinata exclaimed. She knew it was rude, but she hated when people quickly assumed things. Freddie did it all the time. She also had a problem with trusting new people. Hell, she had trouble trusting _anyone_.

Sasuke's expression showed amusement when she yelled at him. He was impressed by this girl. "Sorry. Fair enough. And your name is…?"

"Hinata," Naruto and Hinata said in unison. They both looked at her each other in surprise and started to laugh. Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sighed and waited patiently for them to stop.

"Oh man, you can't plan stuff like that. Anyways, breakfast is almost done!" Naruto cheerfully announced, once he had ceased his chuckling. Sasuke nodded and got some plates from a nearby cupboard. Kurama cheerfully followed behind him. As he was setting the table, Hinata had a doubtful expression appear on her face.

"Um, maybe...not. I think I need to go-," Hinata had protested but was cut short by Naruto's immediate reply.

Naruto's face had just changed to a serious and aggressive look. "Hinata, I'm not letting you go anywhere unprotected. I know you were doing things against your own free will. You don't wanna go back there. It's all a part of this disgusting sex trafficking operation that I would love to see terminated. I don't know who your boss is but I do know you must loathe him and would be perfectly fine in never seeing him again. Please, correct me if I am wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was startled by his observations and a little upset. How did he figure all of that out? Why was he controlling her? She could do whatever the hell she wanted. She didn't need to hear any of this, even if he was right in his assumptions. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me but I am an adult and I need to go back. You don't get it, Freddie is a very powerful man and he could easily kill y-." Sasuke cut her off.

"You underestimate Naruto's abilities, I'm afraid. He's quite capable of protecting himself and those around him." Sasuke's expression was stoic. "Trust me, I have sparred with him enough times to know what I'm talking about," Sasuke stated coolly.

Hinata stared at him in disbelief. She gazed over at Naruto who was obviously wondering what she was thinking. "I want to help you, Hinata. Nobody is going to hurt you or me. You need to start believing me. Now, you didn't answer my question. Was I wrong in my suppositions?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata was baffled by these two. They were not only clever, but also ready to refute anything she said. Freddie was similar in that regard but she would be lying to herself if she didn't take into account the obvious kindness behind their words. Freddie was never kind to her. Maybe she _could_ be here for a little while. Just a week or two, as long as Freddie didn't figure out who they were. She would not have their blood on her hands. She sighed in defeat. "Yes, you are correct. Fine, I'll stay for now but I can't live here forever. I can't promise your safety, either."

"Ah, but I can promise yours, Hinata," Naruto said as he smiled softly at her. "I always keep my promises."

Sasuke raised his hand with a glass of milk. "I can vouch for that," he stated.

Hinata noticed the ring on Sasuke's left hand, again. Her curiosity got the better of her, something that had been an increasing occurrence as of late. "How long have you been married?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at his ring and smiled gently. That was a new smile, Hinata thought. He must have been thinking of his wife because there was a romantic thought behind his onyx-colored eyes. "Two years. Two amazing years," He uttered softly.

Naruto beamed at his best friend. "Sakura's a real catch, my man! I should know! Now, let's sit down and eat!" Naruto pranced over to the table with the food piping hot and laid out upon it. He put down the plates of hot pancakes on the table and then proceeded to get Kurama his breakfast. Hinata casually approached the table and found a delicious arrangement of goodies strewn about. There were assortments of fruits and sweets. There was also oatmeal, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and, of course, big golden pancakes with maple syrup on the side. Hinata's eyes widened and her stomach grumbled just by looking at it all. Naruto smirked at her expression. "Dig in!" Naruto exclaimed as he took his seat. They all did just that.

* * *

Naruto patted his stomach satisfied. "Man, I thought I could eat, but wow! Hinata, you really put it away." They had just finished their meal and Hinata had devoured most of the food herself.

Sasuke groaned at his antics and Hinata blushed at his words. "I don't get to eat much" she mumbled.

Naruto frowned at that. He knew exactly why she didn't get to eat enough. "No, I suppose you don't. I'm sorry you have gone through so much but you're safe now. You really are." He hoped he was conveying his intentions accurately. He really wanted to help her.

Hinata did not want to comprehend it but she almost _believed_ him. Who knows what this man was capable of making her think? He was so unpredictable. She could only guess that it was part of his charm. Sasuke shook his head in an amused fashion. "Always playing the hero. Well, I should probably get going. Sakura will be real upset if I don't get home soon. She doesn't get to see me much during the week, after all."

Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh that's right. I forgot to ask, but is it alright if we head over to your place? I need Sakura to do a check up for Hinata. We don't know what drugs or injuries this Freddie guy has given her and I need to make sure that she's healthy. It's a Saturday, so you and I don't have to work today." Naruto was really worried about Hinata. Who knows what horrible things Freddie had done to her. He turned to Hinata for clarification. "Sakura's a doctor. The best one in the whole city!" He declared cheerfully.

Hinata's immediate thought was to challenge his suggestion, but he made a point. Freddie _did_ have her on drugs that kept her submissive to him and she certainly did not want to go through the relapses that were to ensue because of them. She could only agree to Naruto's terms silently.

Sasuke nodded stoically in approval. "Of course. Let's go before I feel her wrath permeate over here. She's got a knack for doing that."

Naruto grinned happily. "Fantastic! Get your coats, guys. It's a little chilly out!" Naruto ran to get Hinata one of his spare jackets.

The jacket was too big for Hinata but it was warm. Naruto petted Kurama and told him that they would be back soon. All three stepped outside of Naruto's apartment through the front door. It was a crisp October day and Hinata was very thankful for Naruto's spare jacket. Sasuke mentioned to Hinata that his apartment building wasn't far from here and they marched their way there. On the way there, Hinata hoped this doctor could help her. She had seen what the relapses looked like before on other girls. It was not a pretty scene and she certainly didn't want go through that.

* * *

"There's my two favorite men!" Sakura cheerfully exclaimed when she saw the trio enter into her apartment. She wasn't going to let the boys off the hook for leaving her alone, however. "I hope breakfast was good because all I had was oatmeal by myself," she pouted. Sasuke only smiled at her. The same smile that Hinata had seen earlier that morning. Sakura's attention then redirected to the pretty girl that had walked in with them. "Why, hello! My name's Sakura Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's wife." She raised her hand to say hello.

Hinata waved back and smiled respectively. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Hinata."

Naruto explained the situation to Sakura about Hinata's possible health problems. He told her about the forced prostitution and everything else he knew about her. He also mentioned his heroic rescue the day before. Sakura listened intently with a grim expression on her brow. When Naruto finished his explanation, Sakura sighed somberly. "God, this sex trafficking thing is getting ridiculous. I'd love to see the whole thing wiped out soon, but this city loves their dirty money too much." She shook her head disappointedly. "Anyways, I would be happy to help Hinata in any way that I can." She escorted Hinata to her private clinic/office that she personally had renovated into the apartment. Naruto and Sasuke followed along haphazardly.

Hinata took note of Sasuke and Sakura's apartment. It wasn't much different than Naruto's as far as layout and elegance was concerned. It did, however, have an apparent feminine touch incorporated throughout it. Sakura was a pretty good interior design. They walked into the office and Sakura gestured for Hinata to sit on the comfortable medical bed placed in the center of the room. Sakura began to collect some medical instruments. "Ok, so I'm going to examine your body for injuries and physical problems, first. These two will need to step out for that." Sakura motioned towards the boys to leave. "Especially, you Naruto." She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Naruto smirked innocently and stepped outside the office with Sasuke.

When the door was shut, Sakura instructed for Hinata to undress and she began to inspect her body. There were purple and slightly yellowish bruises all over her delicate frame. There were also a few scars that had healed crudely. Sakura grimaced at the brutality of it all. She was a doctor and had seen a lot of things over her few years of practice, but she could probably guess the origin of these wounds and that made her stomach churn. Thankfully, there was no sign of bleeding and those bruises would heal in a few days. Sakura was more concerned about Hinata's mental state. She could tell by the dilation of her pupils that she had been under the influence of some nasty drugs administered by the sex traffickers. Sakura ran some medical tests on her to determine what kind of drugs she had been given. As she stared at the test results a little while later, she sighed in slight frustration. Hinata was going to have a bad relapse from the drugs if she was left untreated. Fortunately, Sakura knew what to do.

"Alright, so the narcotics you have been given are pretty potent. You will begin to relapse in a few days, however, I won't let that happen," Sakura declared in a strong fashion. She wasn't going to put Hinata through that ordeal. "Thankfully, I am aware of this drug and its effects. I have medicine that will prevent the relapse and will safely terminate the drug within your body. It's my own creation and has been proven to work before." Hinata's respect for this woman was gradually increasing. She was impressed by her medical skills. "I also dapple in pharmaceuticals," Sakura announced softly. She went to an adjacent cupboard and grabbed a small bottle of pills. She stepped towards Hinata and expressed a wry face. "I'm not a registered pharmacist but the city knows my success rate, more importantly the amount of money I make for them, so they look the other way about this kind of stuff. Anyways, take two of these every day. One in the morning and one at night. Start with two right now, though. Take them for one week and you should be fine. Make sure you eat regularly and get plenty of sleep or the pills aren't going to work correctly. You might experience some strange hallucinations but that should be only when you sleep. If things don't get better, let me know immediately, OK?" Sakura felt pity for this poor girl and great anger for the men responsible for her misery.

Hinata expressed her understanding and took the bottle. She put her clothes back on and thanked Sakura gratefully. Sakura fetched her a glass of water. Hinata took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them with a gulp of water. Hinata thanked her and they both exited the clinic. Naruto was laughing at something Sasuke had said when the girls walked into the living room. The guys were seated on some comfy lounge chairs. Naruto suddenly looked serious when they strolled in; obvious worry etched on his face. Sakura smiled. "She's going to be fine just make sure she takes my medicine, OK?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto's worry melted away at her diagnosis into a bright smile. "Yes, ma'am! You can count on me!" Naruto declared. "Now then, Hinata, I realized you need some real clothes for a lady of your stature. So how's about we go clothes shopping for you. I'll pay for everything, of course." Naruto's amazing cerulean eyes gleaned cheerfully at her.

Hinata was captivated by those eyes, especially when he made promises like that. She could only agree with his gracious offer when those eyes were shining at her. She had no idea how he could do that but she definitely liked it. She would _not_ tell him that, of course, or anyone, for that matter. "OK, sounds fun," she uttered.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Why don't you ever take me on a shopping spree?" Sakura wasn't serious. She had plenty of clothes, she just liked to get a rise out of Sasuke. He didn't take the bait, though. He only smiled softly at her and shook his head.

"I love you, Sakura," he stated simply.

Sakura beamed at him. She was greatly pleased by his response. "Oh, I love you too, sweetie! I'm sorry I always tease you. I just love your expressions," she cooed.

Naruto and Hinata felt a little awkward around the lovey-dovey couple so they slowly excused themselves and thanked their hosts. As Sasuke and Sakura gushed over each other, Hinata and Naruto left the room, donned their coats, and exited through the front door without another word.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a nice, black pencil skirt that really accentuated her hips along with a red, button-up blouse to match.

Naruto grinned, nodding his head. "It's perfect!" They were in a high-end department store that presented a wonderful assortment of men and lady's clothing. They were currently in a viewing area outside the changing rooms. Naruto must have visited the store often because it seemed all of the workers knew him by name. All of the women were especially courteous and friendly to him; much to Hinata's chagrin.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his reply. "You said that about the last nine outfits," she remarked.

"That's because they all are! Do you want me to lie?" he pouted playfully.

"No, I guess not," she stated as a smirk formed around her lips. "Hey, thanks for all of this."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Now is there anything else you want?"

"Nah, this is all fine. I can make do with these. They're all gorgeous clothes," Hinata commented. Naruto picked up all of her bags effortlessly and they strolled over to the cashier counter. The cashier was a young woman that stared at Naruto like he was a god incarnate. Hinata couldn't help but be slightly jealous towards the cashier. She had no idea why the hell she was jealous but she felt like punching the cashier's face. Her grin was so promiscous. It wasn't because she _liked_ Naruto, it had to have been because of her distrust for lustful people.

"Hello, Naruto. It's been so long since I last saw you. Did you miss me?" the cashier asked seductively. Hinata's eyes narrowed in distrust.

Naruto looked at her like she was an old friend and nothing more. "Of course, Jenny! You've worked here for years and always have treated me well." He gestured to Hinata. "This is my friend, Hinata. We're going on a shopping spree for her today." Jenny, the cashier, turned her attention to Hinata. She smiled respectively.

"You're very lucky to have a friend like Naruto. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet and the cutest!" Jenny added. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her compliment. Hinata subtly rolled her eyes. This girl was pretty predictable. Hinata nodded to her and turned to Naruto impatiently.

Naruto payed for the clothes with a credit card and they sauntered outside with Jenny waving goodbye. Outside, the city shone brightly with shoppers roaming about the shopping district they were in. The district was extravagant with its large advertisement signs and tall department buildings. The city looked beautiful but Hinata knew its dark secrets and it was not a morally sound place at all. As they strolled along the sidewalk, Naruto glanced over at Hinata. "Sorry about Jenny, she means well. She just tends to be…'emotional' when I'm around."

Hinata couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "Yeah well, a lot of girls are 'emotional' around you, it seems," she jeered.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but I promise it wasn't always like that. Trust me, it took me well into high school to even get girls to _look_ at me seriously. Even then, it took forever to get them to like me. One day, completely out of the blue, they all just started to talk to me like I was some kind of celebrity or something."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, Naruto," Hinata mused.

Naruto's brilliant cerulean eyes gazed right into her gentle pale ones and he smiled that dazzling smile that made her cheeks warm.

"Then maybe you should start believing me, Hinata," Naruto chided.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you all liked that. I'll try to update as soon as I am able. Please rate and review. Thanks for all of your kind words and encouragements. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **-CM**


	3. Questions

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story thus** **far**. **My final exams at the university are coming up and everything's due this coming week. Needless to say, I'm going to be pretty busy. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions

Kabuto examined the alleyway closely. A crescent moon shined through some gray clouds in the night sky. It made the pavement glow an eerie silver color. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes in slight frustration. This guy was good, he thought. There was no visible evidence of a struggle or flight from the scene whatsoever. As frustrated as he was, Kabuto couldn't help but smile gleefully. This was _fun_ for him. He loved tracking and finding people. Most of the time, it was simple and boring. Some guy would rescue a girl but he would leave behind something or there would be a witness. The rest would be a breeze. However, sometimes he would get real lucky. Sometimes a guy was smart about his rescue and Kabuto would have to work extra hard. He always won in the end, though. The best part was when he found the guy and girl. There were always so deliciously terrified. He would always offer to buy her back from the guy, Freddie liked things clean, and most of the time it would end there. Sometimes, though, it got even better. They would refuse and try to fight back. Sometimes they would run. Either way, Kabuto was ecstatic because he had permission from Freddie to _kill._ He wasn't allowed to harm the girl, of course, but he could do whatever he wanted to the guy. Kabuto's heinous grin got bigger. He loved his job.

Kabuto stood and patrolled the area, once again. His silver hair glowing from the light of the moon. He had a tall and lithe physique. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses over his dark and calculating eyes. He wore a black trench coat that hid all of his special "equipment" and combat boots that matched his coat. He had driven to the location with his giant, black truck that was parked at the end of the alleyway. Kabuto had been observing the place for a little while now.

The problem with this case was there was nothing to go off of. Kabuto had searched the area and found that there were no witnesses during the rescue. It had been raining so hard that there was no one out and about at the time. Kabuto raked his brain to think. This challenge was really exciting him. If the guy was this good at covering his footsteps, then he probably wasn't going to give the girl up easily. If that was true, then he would probably fight for her until his dying breath. And if _that_ was true, then he could- Oh man, Kabuto was thrilled! His grin was starting to hurt his face and he wanted to laugh from the pure delight of it all.

Suddenly, Kabuto heard a crash next to some trash cans close by. In a sudden blur, he flashed in front of the trash cans and discovered a terrified old man lying behind the cans. "Holy shit!" the man screamed! "P-please I wasn't, I…"

Kabuto's smile was gone but his eyes were afire with glee. He couldn't believe he had overlooked this man. The man was obviously homeless with his old and tattered attire. He had dirt stains all over his skin and had long, graying hair that probably hadn't been washed in decades. The poor man seemed mortified of Kabuto. He had just woken from his nap behind the trash cans and had seen Kabuto's ghastly smile. It was no surprise that he had made a sound in his horrified state. The man before him was a terrifying figure to behold. Kabuto squatted down to the man's eye level.

"Don't be alarmed, my good man," Kabuto consoled with a disarming smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just looking for someone and their last known location happened to be here. Would you mind helping me? Have there been any strange events or encounters in this alley the last few days?" The smile disappeared and Kabuto's expression was blank, except for his eyes. He couldn't contain his excitement completely and it was showing.

The old man was frightened by those eyes. He had never seen such sick obsession in a person in his entire life. He didn't want to answer his question. Who knows what he was going to do to that nice young man, the old man thought. The man knew exactly who this horrible person was talking about. A nice, blonde gentleman always came down this alley from the nearby high school. He worked at the school and he would always give the homeless man his spare change. Sometimes he would even chat with him and bring him food. He had become friends with the young man and had seen what had happened a few days ago. The young man had saved some girl from a huge guy trying to take advantage of her. It was an amazing fight and happened so quickly that the man was doubtful of what exactly happened. Nevertheless, this scary man wanted to know where he went and considering the look in his eyes, he knew it couldn't be for a good reason.

The homeless man wasn't saying anything; he just stared, shaking at Kabuto in horror. As much as Kabuto was loving his obvious discomfort, he was getting impatient. "Look, old man. Your face is _priceless_ and I wish I could stay longer, but I need you to answer my question. Did you see anything happen here in the past few days?"

The old man tried to stammer out a reply. "N-no, s-s-sir! N-nothing ever happens here!" The old man attempted to give an innocent smile but failed miserably. Kabuto stared at him blankly. He didn't believe him for one second. He would have to try a different method of interrogation.

"Alright, old man. I can see that you're having trouble remembering. Luckily for you, I happen to love old people and I try to always help them out, whenever I can." Kabuto's smile started to return. "So have you ever heard of the wonderful power of electricity?" Kabuto inquired. The homeless man just gaped at him, silently. Kabuto grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his truck. "You haven't?! Well, come with me to my humble abode and I'll show you how great it is!" The man tried to struggle against Kabuto, but his grip was unbreakable like cold steel. Kabuto threw him into the back of his truck and got into the driver's seat. The divide between the front and back seats of the truck was caged and the back doors were locked from the inside. The homeless man started to whimper and beg for Kabuto to let him go. Kabuto just looked back with that awful grin the man had seen earlier. Man, he _loved_ his job!

* * *

The water circled around Hinata and enveloped her. She tried to swim to the surface but she didn't know which way was up or down. Everywhere she went there was just water. Hinata was drowning and she couldn't escape. She attempted to scream but her lungs were immediately filled with water. The water was everywhere. She was going to die here. Suddenly, she saw a masked figure swimming towards her. It was a man in a scuba suit and he was getting closer. His face was hidden beneath his mask. Hinata reached out to him and he snatched her hand. Once he had a firm hold, he started swimming towards what must have been the surface. Hinata needed air and when they broke the top of the water, Hinata took a deep breath of sweet oxygen. Hinata took a few more deep breaths and looked at the masked man who had saved her.

"Thank you." She said, relieved. The man slowly took off his mask and Hinata's eyes widened in horror. The awful face of Freddie bore into her terrified eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, slut!" Freddie exclaimed. He then grabbed her throat and started to choke her. Hinata tried to struggle but his grip only got tighter when she did. Freddie was laughing maniacally and squeezing the life out of her. Hinata saw stars as she began to lose consciousness. Her vision turned to black then slowly turned to an orange hue.

Hinata awoke suddenly in Naruto's guest bedroom. Her skin was cold and sweaty. She was still shaking from the nightmare. She looked outside the bedroom window and saw the midday sun shine over the city. She had slept in. After that dream, she didn't want to sleep again.

* * *

Naruto put the pieces of paper into the brown bag. He then placed the bag on top of the ironwood table in his living room and sat down on one of his leather couches with a big grin on his face. Kurama pounced into his lap and curled up with him. He couldn't wait for Hinata to wake up so they could play his game. He loved playing this game with his students and he hoped she would like it too. He had been up since early morning and he was a little bored. While he had waited, he had went on a jog with Kurama and had done his daily workout routine. He was still in his workout clothes. Hinata had slept all morning and into the afternoon. Naruto was fine with that because he knew she needed the rest. He had really come to appreciate Hinata. He wasn't really sure of his _exact_ feelings for her, but he was sure he would after he got to know her more. He could tell that under all of her pain and hurt there was a kind and gentle heart. He just wished he could of helped her sooner. Nobody deserved to have gone what she went through. Although Naruto didn't know everything she had gone through, he wanted to. He wanted to know her whole story because he wanted to help her through it. Hopefully, his little game would be perfect in accomplishing that.

Finally, Hinata slowly stepped into the living room and looked towards Naruto's direction. She seemed a little shaken by something. She was wearing some sweats and a T-shirt that they had bought yesterday. Naruto smiled brightly to her and gestured for her to sit down next to him on the couch. "Hey Hinata, I hoped you slept well. Would you mind playing a quick game with me?"

Hinata smiled softly as she sat down adjacent to him on the couch. "Okay, what kind of game is it?" she asked. She would do anything to get her mind off that nightmare she just had and a game sounded perfect. She then took notice of the brown paper bag on the ironwood table.

Naruto's smile got even brighter when she agreed to play. "Well, I just realized that we barely know anything about each other so I thought of playing a game that will change that. The rules are pretty simple. My students and I play it for it introductions." He gestured towards the paper bag. "In that bag, there are pieces of paper with numbers written on them. The numbers are ranged from 1-5. There are ten pieces of paper in total. Two of each number. We're going to ask each other questions. The higher the number is, the more personal the question. We will each take turns until we run out of numbers. For example, if you draw a number 5, then I ask a really deep and personal question. If it's a 1, then it's a really surface-level question. Make sense?" Naruto was really excited about this game. He did not just want her to play, he needed her to play. He had to know more about her. For some reason, he was really motivated to learn everything he could about the dark-haired lady.

Hinata looked at the bag then at Naruto, her lilac eyes gleaming with uncertainty. Naruto was starting to admire those eyes. When she looked at him, he couldn't help but smile warmly. He only hoped that she was beginning to trust him. "I'll play as long as I can refuse to answer any question if I wish to," she offered. Naruto nodded his approval. He expected as much. Hinata smiled gently and fished a piece of paper from the bag. "Me first," she stated while pulling out a number 2. She thought about it for a moment then said: "What is one thing that you love about this city?"

Naruto immediately answered with a dazzling smile. "The wonderful people that live here! They're all considerate of others and very hospitable. OK, my turn!" Naruto clutched a sample of paper from the bag. It was a 3. "What's your favorite place in the city?"

Hinata's expression was warm in response. "There's a little park on the other side of the city. In it, there is a stone bench that overlooks a pond. When the sun sets, it shines over the pond and creates this beautiful pool of gold. My mom used to take me there when I was little. I haven't been there in a while."

Naruto's smile shined at her answer. "That's awesome! We should go sometime." He would gladly take her anywhere she wanted to go.

Hinata nodded her thanks and snatched another scrap of paper. It was a 1. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child," he answered while he took a number out of the bag. A 2. Naruto thought of a question and asked: "If you could have any historical figure over for dinner, who would it be?"

Hinata contemplated the question for a minute. "Hmm, probably Emily Dickinson, I would love to see what kind of person she was. I love her poems and have a lot of questions about them." Emily Dickinson had written a lot of her poems about death and pain, something Hinata could relate to. She didn't mention that part, though. She got another number. This time, it was a 4.

Hinata wanted some clarification on something they talked about earlier. "You used to date Sakura and she left you for Sasuke." It wasn't a question. "How far did you go with Sakura?"

Naruto was a little surprised by the question. It was probably a more personal question than a 4 but he didn't really mind answering it. "We never slept together, if that's what you mean," he asserted with a calm demeanor. "Not for lack of trying on my part, anyways. She would never let me. I think she was always saving herself for Sasuke. I should have seen that but I always lied to myself. We would just make out a lot, that was about it."

Hinata had no idea why she was relieved to hear that answer, but she was. She tried not to show her satisfaction, though. "I see. OK, your turn."

Naruto pulled out a 1. He remembered one of her previous questions. "Do you have any siblings?"

Hinata's face was blank, her eyes almost cold. "Pass."

Naruto had a hard time not expressing his surprise to her response. "I'm sorry, I-" She had already grabbed another piece of paper. A 5. She cut him off with her question.

"How are you still friends with Sasuke and Sakura considering what they put you through?" Her expression was still blank. It was hard for even Naruto to read her, at the moment. It was also a pretty probing question.

He sighed and answered. "I had to forgive them at some point. We had been through too much and I had still really cared for them. I had always loved Sakura but I realized she was much happier with Sasuke. Sasuke is also a much better person now because of her. Before they were together, he had been so cold to people. He wouldn't let anybody into his life. He even shut me out sometimes. All in all, it was a benefit for all three of us." Hinata's face was a little softer now. Naruto wanted to draw a 5 on her so badly, at this point. He pulled out a 3.

"How long were you a prostitute?" he asked abruptly.

"That's so not a 3 and a little too personal, don-"

It was Naruto's turn to cut her off. "Please. I need to know."

Hinata's reluctance was tangible but she gave in. "Five years. I was 18 when they put me out on the streets." Naruto looked at her sympathetically. There were only a 4 and a 5 left. Hinata hoped she grabbed the other 5. She didn't want to answer any more deep questions. It was the 5.

Her next question was an important one."Why do you care so much about me? What have I ever done for you?" She really wanted to know this answer. She had to know this one. It was bothering her by this point. Kurama hopped off Naruto's lap. Naruto wished he could have just walked away too but he wasn't giving in.

Naruto's azure eyes stared at hers with a piercing gaze. "You need my help and I feel like I am the only one who can do anything for you. You don't need to do something for someone for them to be kind to you. I know that's what life may have shown you, but that's not the truth. I care because...because...I don't really know, yet." Hinata had never seen Naruto like this. He looked so unsure of himself. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he quickly pulled out the last number. It was a 4.

Hinata felt the tension and it was painful. Kurama trotted away from them into the hall. Apparently, he didn't like the tension either. She would answer this one, she told herself. She owed him that much.

Naruto thought carefully on how to word this. Once he had it, he spoke. "Where is the rest of your family?"

Hinata took a deep breath of air and calmly replied: "They're dead." He didn't ask what happened and she was grateful. She couldn't answer that yet.

Naruto nodded and stood up. She would tell him more when she was ready. He knew that. Naruto knew this was a healthy start but she needed a break. "Come on, let me show you _my_ favorite place in the city." He smiled warmly at her and she nodded.

"OK, let me change my clothes really quick," she stated. Naruto looked at his own clothes and decided to do the same.

A few minutes later, Naruto grabbed some keys from his kitchen counter. He turned to a freshly-clothed Hinata and smiled. "I haven't shown you my car yet, have I?"

"No," she said curiously. They marched down to the underground parking garage underneath the apartment building. When they entered the garage, Naruto pointed to the orange and black Dodge parked with the other vehicles. Upon closer inspection, Hinata saw it was a new Dodge Charger. She didn't know much about cars but she knew that this wasn't a cheap one. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yep, that's my baby. She's real fun to drive too." He opened the passenger door for her and she slid into the seat. Naruto then got on the driver's side and turned on the ignition. He pulled out his phone and turned on the blue tooth to link it to the car radio. "Do you like classical music?" he inquired. Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face. He set the song to _Love's Sorrow_ by Rachmaninoff. He then drove the car out of the garage and headed towards their destination.

The drive was silent but not unpleasant. The duo sat there enjoying the beautiful piano being played. Hinata was transfixed by the elegant but somber sounds that the song brought forth. At one point during the drive, a small tear fell down her face. She thought Naruto hadn't seen it but he had. He didn't say anything, however, he had cried to the beauty of the song before too. By the end of the song, they must have reached their destination because Naruto said: "Here." He parked the car next to the curb and they both exited out onto the sidewalk. Across from where Hinata stood, there was a small, permanent food stand with a bar. In big letters above the stand, there was a sign that read: "Date's Ramen Shop". There was a tall, young man standing behind the shop's counter with a jolly smile on his face.

"Naruto! Hey man! My, what a beautiful lady you've brought me," the young man yelled with a laugh brimming around his words. A blonde woman, who must have been the man's wife, entered from the back of the shop and glared at her husband.

"Brian!" she shouted in annoyance.

The shop owner, Brian, winced at his wife's response and turned to her. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart! Anyways, how many Naruto?"

Naruto had a friendly smile appear on his face after seeing his old friend from college. "Two, please."

Brian nodded his head and went in the back with his wife behind him. Naruto and Hinata took their seats and waited for the food. Hinata turned to Naruto confused.

"Why did he ask, 'How many?' instead of what we want?" she questioned.

Naruto was still smiling in anticipation of his favorite dish and answered her. "I come here so often that I know the entire menu. I know his best type of ramen, at this point so after a while I just kept ordering that. He knows I always get the same thing so he just asks me how many I want."

Hinata expressed her understanding and was about to ask another question when Brian came out from the back with two big bowls in hand. Hinata noticed how tall he actually was up close. He had giant hands and long curly hair. He also had the most contagious smile she had ever seen, more so than Naruto's. Hinata couldn't help but like this jolly man.

"Two _yakiniku_ ramen for the darling couple!" he exclaimed happily. He set the bowls of ramen down and smiled brightly. The ramen was filled with fried meat and appetizing noodles. There were also fresh green onions and carrots in it with an egg set artistically on top. The greasy noodles gave a mouth-watering scent that made Hinata smile, completely intoxicated by the dish. Naruto clapped his hands in thanks and dug in.

Brian grinned proudly at Naruto's antics then directed his attention to Hinata. "So what's your name, ma'am?"

Hinata already had a mouthful of noodles in her throat so Brian had to wait for a response. When she finally swallowed, Hinata dutifully answered. "Hinata, pleased to meet you."

Brian beamed at her. "Hinata. What a beautiful name! I see it was enough to entice Naruto. He only brings people he really likes here."

Naruto's cheeks turned a crimson shade at that remark. Instead of saying anything, he filled his mouth with a chunk of meat and pretended to have not heard anything.

Hinata flushed a little too. "Oh, I see. How do you know Naruto, Brian?"

Brian clapped his hand on Naruto's back causing him to cough and swallow his food in one gulp, proceeding to make him cough even more. "We went through college together. He was in Education while I took Philosophy. You can tell I still use it." Brian laughed as he spread out his arms, indicating his ramen shop.

Once Naruto had gotten a hold of himself, he gestured to Brian. "Brian's one of the smartest guys I know, he could tell you all about the world's beliefs and concepts before he even mentions his own. He's really opened up my mind over the years."

Brian laughed loudly at Naruto's compliment. "Oh, stop. You're going to make me prideful. St. Augustine wrote that 'It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels.'" Brian laughed again and grinned at Naruto. It was Brian's turn to give out compliments. "Naruto's the best English teacher I've ever seen and the kindest. Also, he got all of the girls back in college. The worst part is that he barely dated any of them because of Sakura. The girls loved him even more for that. They all settled for the rest of us, once they started dating. Except, my Nicole. Right, Nicole?" Brian gestured to his wife, once she entered through the back. She only smirked at him and nodded.

"I guess" she said in a teasing manner. "How's the ramen, you two?"

Naruto slurped the last of his broth and sighed with content. "Fantastic. How do you like it, Hinata?"

Hinata was trying to savor the delicious bowl but her brain just kept telling her to eat more. "I can't stop eating," she claimed as she ate the last of her noodles and guzzled down her broth.

Brian laughed, once again. "My wife made the noodles. She's a keeper." Brian grinned and kissed his wife proudly. Hinata couldn't help but find them adorable. She definitely wanted something like that one day.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "So tomorrow's Monday and I have to teach my classes. Would you like to come? My students would absolutely love you." Naruto's eyes twinkled with hope.

"Is that okay? Won't your principle be upset?" Hinata inquired.

"Nah, my principal loves me. She's actually my godmother. Plus, I have an assistant and I could always use a second one. So is that a yes?" Naruto's expression was glowing with anticipation.

Hinata actually did want to meet Naruto's students and see where he worked. She was also interested in his Karate Club. Maybe he would even teach her some moves. It could be really helpful for her in the future. "Okay, I'll go."

Naruto grinned happily and Brian gave him a wink as he strolled back to the rear of the shop with his arm around his wife. Naruto was excited for tomorrow now and what his students would think of Hinata. As the dark-haired woman smiled softly back at him, Naruto couldn't but think of what Brian had said: She _was_ beautiful.

* * *

 **Please read and review. I hoped you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I'm able. Bye, for now!**

 **-CM**


	4. A Different Perspective

**Hey, guys. It turns out I have more time than I thought. So here's a new update! This chapter is really important to me and hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Different Perspective

Naruto parked his Dodge in the school parking lot. It was an early, sunny morning with the birds chirping happily in the autumn chill. The trees circling around the school were dressed in vibrant colors of reds, oranges, purples, and yellows. Surrounding, the school grounds were the tall skyscrapers of downtown. People could be seen walking to work and bustling around on the streets. It was still an hour before school would officially start, so there weren't many students at the school yet. The parking lot was still pretty vacant for the moment and Naruto was happy to be at work. It wasn't an easy job but he really enjoyed his students. Today was a special day of work because he had a companion accompanying him this time. He turned to the passenger seat where a stylish Hinata sat, a little nervous of the future events that were to unfold. She was wearing a matching sweater and skirt with black stockings. She also had a purple wool scarf that she was quite fond of wrapped around her neck. She gave Naruto a gentle smile over the scarf she was wearing when he looked over at her. Naruto was wearing a blue-green sweater vest over a white, button-up shirt and some blue slacks. He grinned at her brightly. "This is going to be fun. There's no need to be nervous, Hinata. Come on, I'll introduce you to my principal first."

They exited the car doors and made their way to the front office adjacent to the parking lot. As they got closer, Hinata noticed that the high school was _massive._ The main building in the middle was five stories tall and there were other smaller buildings connected to the main one through hallways. If you considered the hallways, the whole school was one humongous building. Hinata gawked at the splendor of such great architecture. They entered through the double doors of the office to find a short, dark-haired woman who appeared to be in her forties. Her expression was warm and inviting and she smiled cheerfully when she saw Naruto. Naruto waved to her with his characteristic grin shining.

"Good morning, Shizune. How are you?" Naruto asked with genuine sincerity.

The secretary, Shizune, gave him a warm smile. "I'm doing very well, Naruto. And who might your friend be?"

Hinata smiled softly at the secretary and gave a small wave of her own. "My name is Hinata. I will be assisting Naruto today in his classes."

Naruto put his arm around her and brought her close, making Hinata blush profusely. "She sure is. We're here to see Tsunade about an approval for her as my teacher's assistant," Naruto announced.

Shizune smiled and nodded. "Ok, that's fine. Hinata if you would sign in, please."

Shizune pointed to a booklet on the front counter labeled "Visitors". After Hinata signed in, Shizune phoned the principal letting her know they were coming. When Shizune gave the go ahead, Hinata followed Naruto to the office. The duo waved goodbye to Shizune and entered into the principal's office. Sitting at the labeled desk was an elegant older woman who looked to be in her late forties. She had long, blonde hair and a healthy figure. She was sorting through some papers when the duo walked in. She looked up at Naruto with obvious annoyance in her expression. However, Hinata detected a fondness directed from those eyes too. The woman gave a small sigh. "Alright, Naruto let's make this quick. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Naruto beamed brightly at her. "Hey, Tsunade! You look great. This is my friend, Hinata. I would like for her to be my assistant."

Tsunade gave him a soft smile when he had beamed at her but it disappeared when he gave his request. "I don't know about that,' she said coolly. "You already have an assistant plus this girl has not gone through the proper channels to be helping you. Is she qualified? Has she gone through a background check? I can't just hire her out of the blue, Naruto."

Naruto's smile had gotten softer but there was no worry in his expression. "She's not doing this for pay. She's a volunteer. Plus, I take full responsibility for her actions. Come on, Tsunade. You can totally trust her and I can always use another assistant. Kakashi barely does anything, anyways."

Tsunade had a subtle smirk on her face that hinted she knew he was going to say all that. To Hinata's surprise, Tsunade nodded. "You think of everything, don't you, Naruto? Ok, fine," she agreed, the smirk still evident on her lips. "But if the district breathes down my neck for this, it's going straight to you. But I doubt they'll do that. They probably won't care because it's you, after all." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and appeared to be in a pensive state of mind. "You're lucky that your parents told me to look after you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at his godmother. "Thanks, Tsunade. You're awesome. The students will just love her, I know it." Naruto directed Hinata out the door and waved to Tsunade as they left.

Tsunade had a wry smile on her face when they had left. That boy had it bad, she thought.

As the duo was walking to Naruto's classroom, Naruto was telling Hinata all about his classes. He told her about his students and how bright they all were. He mentioned how much he was impressed by them and how much fun they were to be around. He told some funny stories about them that made Hinata giggle a few times. When they reached Naruto's classroom, he unlocked the door and escorted Hinata in. The classroom was filled with motivational posters and titles of famous novels. There were also some hand drawn posters and sketches that must of been made by the students. There was a wall that was lined with bookshelves and had a plethora of books filled in them. The front of the classroom had a big whiteboard fixed onto the wall. The student desks were neatly aligned into groups and spaced out between each other. Hinata felt that the atmosphere of the room was cozy and welcoming. On the other side of the wall with the bookshelves, was a work desk with a comfy chair stationed next to it. There was a similar looking desk adjacent to the other one. Naruto strolled over to the back of the room and grabbed an extra chair. He put the chair in between the two desks and put a student desk next to it. Pointing to the desk, Naruto smiled.

"This will be your temporary work station until we get you something more permanent. The desk to your right is mine and the other one is my assistant's. He should be here soon. He used to always be late until Tsunade threatened to fire him. Ever since then, he usually shows up on time." Hinata was about to say something when the door opened.

A silver, spiky-haired man came in with, to Hinata's shock, a mask around his mouth. The man looked at Hinata and gave her a small wave. "Hey there. Don't be alarmed by the mask," he stated simply. Hinata must have been more obvious in her surprise than she had initially thought. "I have some bad scars on my face and it frightens the students. My name's Kakashi Hatake. Pleased to meet you." The man, Kakashi, had a stoic expression but when he turned to Naruto his eyes lit up a bit. "You're bringing women here too, now? I'm fine with that but what if a student walked in?"

Hinata's face turned a bright, crimson shade at Kakashi's suggestion but Naruto just laughed at his statement. "I'm not like you, _sensei._ I don't sneak women into my classroom and fool around with them. That's why you're not an official teacher, anymore. This is Hinata, my new assistant." Hinata's confusion was apparent on her brow and Naruto attempted to relieve it.

"Kakashi- _s_ _ensei_ , used to be my other karate instructor," Naruto declared. "He was also my English teacher when I was a student here. He lost his job as a main teacher when he was caught fooling around with one of the female teachers by a student. Tsunade didn't want to just fire him so she made him my assistant. When he actually does some work, he's an amazing teacher. Anyways, this is Hinata. She's our new assistant. She will be sharing your work load, _sensei_." Kakashi shrugged and took his seat at his desk.

"Sounds good to me," Kakashi replied when he leaned back in his chair. "It's too bad, though. I was hoping you _did_ bring a girl in here." Hinata couldn't believe that this man had helped make Naruto as strong as he was. He looked to be about the same age as Shizune and didn't look that impressive. He was wearing a beat-up, brown leather jacket and some cargo pants. While Hinata was studying Kakashi, Naruto looked up at the clock. It was almost time for first period to start.

At that moment, some students had already begun to enter. They all stared at Hinata curiously, whispering to each other about who she was and why she was here. Hinata took her seat and appeared to be apprehensive about the whole situation. Naruto welcomed each student at the door and they all responded positively to him. Kakashi waved to the few of them that acknowledged him from his desk. Hinata observed all of the teenagers that gradually trickled into the room. They seemed to be about 16 or 17 years-old. They were all garbed in their autumn clothes and were all friendly to one another. They quickly forgot about Hinata in the room and started to chat to each other. After a few minutes, all of the students were in the class and Naruto got their attention.

"Hello, class. I hope we all had a great weekend. Today, we have a new assistant. Her name is Hinata." Naruto gestured towards Hinata that was sitting at her desk. All of the students turned to Hinata. Hinata tried to give a welcoming smile with all those pairs of eyes staring at her. It was not an easy task. She gave a small wave to them. They all had blank expressions observing her, at first. Some of the guys leered at her and some of the girls had envious looks but most of them seemed indifferent. Naruto directed their attention back to him. "Ok, so today we're going over the reading for _Frankenstein._ Did everybody read?" Naruto inquired. Some students groaned apathetically while others smiled and nodded. Kakashi leaned over to Hinata sitting next to him while Naruto instructed the class. "He's actually a great teacher so you barely have to do anything as his assistant. Most of the time, we just hand out papers while he talks. The students love him." Hinata nodded her understanding and listened to Naruto's instruction.

"So turn to your elbow partner and answer the question about a theme of the novel that I've written on the board. I'll give you one minute." As the student's turned to talk to each other, Hinata gazed at Naruto. He was in his element and Hinata could only marvel at him. He had a bright smile on his face the whole time as he circled around the students listening to their ideas. Hinata's face grew warm when he smiled at her from across the room. "OK, that's enough time. Steven and Emily, what did you guys discuss?" Naruto was staring at two students who shuffled uncomfortably; clearly they had not discussed the question.

"Um, well, we were talking about how wrong it is to judge people. Like that family that kicked out the monster because he was ugly or whatever." The girl of the pair stated. Naruto shook his head a little disappointed.

"We've talked about that already, Emily. It _is_ a theme in the story but that's too surface level. I know you can do better than that. You're a very bright girl. Do you have anything else?" Naruto's expression was serious but he had a twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying himself.

The boy, Steven, spoke up. "Well, ice and snow appear a lot in the book. Isn't that one of those motif things you talk about?" Naruto nodded with a grin on his face, motioning for him to continue with his thought. "Yeah, it seems to show up when Victor Frankenstein is scared or anxious about something. Does the ice and snow symbolize something like that?" Naruto beamed at him and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, kind of. You see…" Naruto continued on with his discussion with his students. Hinata had witnessed a whole new side to Naruto the rest of the morning. He was a master teacher and really cared for all of his students. They laughed at his jokes and seemed like they understood what Naruto was saying. She felt like she was learning some new things too from his lessons. During one of the later periods, the students were writing in their journals and Naruto approached Hinata at her desk.

He whispered to her. "Once they're done here, we will go to the cafeteria and get lunch, OK?" Hinata nodded and a few minutes later, everybody went on lunch break. Naruto escorted Hinata to the cafeteria with Kakashi following behind them. On their way, they encountered teenagers of all sizes. The hallways were packed with adolescence and hormones. Boys were flirting with girls and girls were huddled up with friends, gossiping about the latest news. Most kids were on their cell phones, walking to lunch or another class. A lot of students waved to Kakashi and Naruto as they strolled by. Hinata felt like the school reminded her of her old high school. That had been a long time ago, Hinata thought. She was a different person back then. She had been a shy and timid girl that hadn't been broken yet. Things had definitely changed since then.

When the trio finally entered the cafeteria, Hinata gawked at the _size_ of it. It had three levels all filled with students and staff seated at lunch tables. The clangor of the great room was loud but not unbearable. Hinata and Kakashi followed closely behind Naruto as he got in line for their food. They got their trays filled with food and found an empty table and sat down. Hinata looked down at her food. It actually looked appetizing and when Hinata took a bite, she found her hypothesis correct. Naruto couldn't help but admire Hinata while she was eating. He found her so adorable and gentle. He must of been staring too long because Hinata looked uncomfortable and wasn't looking at him in the eyes. Naruto apologized and turned to Kakashi who had a wry smile showing through his mask. Suddenly, Naruto noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. She was here.

Naruto cleared his throat and faced Hinata. "Excuse me, Hinata. _Sensei_ and I need to discuss something about the next class really quick. Do you mind if we leave here for now? I'll be back to take you back to the classroom so you don't get lost." Hinata agreed with a head nod. Kakashi didn't seem to understand what was going on but he shrugged and followed Naruto away from the lunch table.

As soon as the two teachers had left, a young girl took her seat opposite of Hinata. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise at the sudden action of the girl. The girl had short, golden hair and deep, blue eyes. She was probably around seventeen and had a healthy frame. She had a warm and welcoming smile on her expression. "Hi, sorry. I hope I'm not bothering you," she expressed apologetically. "My name is Marcy. You're Mr. Uzumaki's new assistant, right?" The girl, Marcy, had one of the brightest smiles that Hinata had ever seen.

"Yeah. I'm Hinata. You're not bothering me. What can I do for you?" Hinata was really curious. Why was this girl talking to a stranger? What could she want? Did she have a crush on Naruto?

Marcy's bright smile softened a bit but it kept a certain radiance that made Hinata feel comfortable. "Well, you see, I think Mr. Uzumaki is amazing and the greatest teacher I've ever had, she disclosed with a sweet smile. "He's helped me through so much. I've been through some really awful things in my life and that man has helped me through all of it." Hinata was unsure of what this girl's purpose was. She spoke about Naruto like a girl would speak about a father or a big brother. There was no sense of romantic interest in her voice. This girl said she had gone through horrible things in her life. Something Hinata could relate with. She understood pity and suffering better than most. But why was she telling Hinata all of this? The girl continued. "Can I tell you something important to me? I hope this doesn't seem inappropriate but I find it to be necessary, so bear with me, OK?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow and the question but allowed it. "I grew up with a hard life. My father was really abusive to me when I was little. He would hurt me and my sisters. He would also do the same thing to my mother." Hinata was completely taken aback by this girl's words. Why on earth was she saying these things? What did she expect Hinata to say?

Marcy's tender, dark-blue eyes started to tear up and she struggled to continue on. Hinata felt so awkward being in front of the girl. If she had been through so much, why was she talking about it? People are not supposed to talk about their problems. They have to bottle them up and never show them, that's what she had done, anyways. The girl attempted to proceed with her story. "I'm sorry...I...my father…he also sexually abused me and my sisters when we were little," she conveyed with a lowered voice. "He was an awful man and I hated him for most of my life. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when I ten years-old and my father had no idea what to do. He ended up leaving my sick mother and she had to take care of me and my sisters by herself. My mom died two years ago and I ended up having to take care of my little sisters. I had deep depression because of all this." Small tears trickled down Marcy's face and Hinata could feel her heart ache for the poor girl. "My mom was gone and I had loved her so much. She was such a sweet and kind lady. Words can not truly express how much I miss her." If Hinata ever felt sadness and pity for a human being before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now for this girl. This girl was opening up and being vulnerable to her. It was so foreign to Hinata and she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

Marcy was weeping by this point but she kept her voice steady and calm as she went on. "I abhorred my father for years for what he had done. Then I met Mr. Uzumaki, he saved me from my pain and hate. He told me that I had to stop hating my father. It wasn't doing me any good to have great animosity towards him. He had said that I had to let my hatred go." Marcy had stopped crying but she had a sad smile appear on her face. "Mr. Uzumaki said that I should never forget what my father did but that I should ultimately forgive him. It wasn't easy but I eventually was able to forgive what he had done. It was a gradual thing and, before I knew it, I didn't hate him anymore. Part of it, was having someone listen to what I had to say. Mr. Uzumaki listened to me." The sad smile was still there but there was also a glint of joy in Marcy's watery eyes. "I told him everything and he listened. He said that being vulnerable was the first step towards healing and that he was proud of me opening up." The smile wasn't so sad anymore "I will always remember that. That was the greatest lesson that he ever taught me. I ended up seeing a therapist and got some more help. But it all started with Mr. Uzumaki listening and helping me. He saved me from my depression and suffering. I still miss my mom but everyday gets a little better and a little easier. If I'm not having a great day, then I tell someone I trust about it. It really helps." Marcy's bright smile formed on her lips again and Hinata couldn't help but smile back. "I thank Mr. Uzumaki every day for that and will always see him as the father that I never really had." Marcy looked past Hinata and grinned. "Thanks for listening. I gotta go." Marcy left so abruptly that Hinata didn't have the chance to say anything.

She wanted to thank Marcy for telling her all that and why she had said anything at all. She was gone though and Hinata felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto standing there with a somber smile.

Hinata smiled knowingly. "This was your plan, wasn't it? You sent her to me so I could hear her story, huh?" Naruto nodded slowly and sat next to Hinata at the lunch table.

"Yeah, I thought you needed to hear what she had to say. You should have seen her when her mom had died. She was so sad and not that much different from you. She hated the world and herself. She wouldn't open up to any of the teachers and would push people away." Naruto looked tired but he had a gentle smile on his lips. "Eventually, I managed to break through the walls she had put around herself. She finally broke and told me everything. I told her being vulnerable was the key to heal from the pain and misery that had controlled her life. After that, she got some more help and became one of my best students. I visit her and her sisters often and help them out. They're great and are so much happier now that they have a strong leader like their sister. I couldn't be more proud of her." Naruto gazed into Hinata's eyes and she couldn't help but admire this man's sensitivity and understanding for people.

Hinata wasn't sure what to say but she felt she needed to say something. "But why? Why did you make her come over here and tell me all of this?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled softly and never took his gaze away from Hinata's pale eyes. "Because you are just like she used to be. You've been so hurt by what the world has done to you but won't tell anyone about it. Vulnerability is not about spilling all of your problems to everybody but finding those few close people to talk to. It's opening up to those you can trust and letting out what needs to be said. It's about having an open heart." His eyes were starting to hypnotize her and she was getting lost in his words. Was what he was saying true? Should she try becoming vulnerable? Hinata wasn't sure anymore. "You can trust me, Hinata. You can tell me anything _._ Honestly, I want to help you."

Hinata's face felt hot and she wanted to cry from all the emotions she was having. She turned away from Naruto for a moment. She hoped no one was staring at them but, to be honest, she didn't really care about that so much right now. She thought about opening up to Naruto. She thought about actually being vulnerable to someone. She was so scared. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he left her? Everything she had said would mean nothing then. But maybe he was right, maybe being vulnerable meant to try to open up to people and surrender your emotions. Maybe the end would justify the means. She took a deep breath and returned Naruto's gaze which had never stopped its intensity. "OK, I'll trust you. I'll open up to you and tell you everything. But not now. When I'm ready, OK?"

Naruto's smile was as dazzling as ever as he felt a great relief from her response. "Oh, thank goodness. Please, tell me whenever you're ready. I'm just so happy that you finally agreed." He stood up from his chair. "Come on; let's get back to my classroom." The duo left the cafeteria and while they struck up conversation along the way, Hinata couldn't help but feel like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulder. Even as the day went on and the school day ended, she felt that something was changing inside of her. This man _was_ helping her and she was so grateful for him. After all, vulnerability was about having an open heart and maybe it was high time to open up hers.

* * *

 **As you can see, this chapter was pretty heavy and I hope everyone understood the gravity of it. This chapter was really difficult for me to write but I found it to be necessary. As always, please rate and review. Thanks, guys.**

 **-CM**


	5. True Strength

**Wow, you guys really liked Chapter 4. I got quite the influx of feedback and visitors after posting that chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it. I hope you appreciate this one too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: True Strength

As the last student left the classroom, Hinata focused her attention on Naruto. He smiled in her direction and took a deep breath. "Alright, now it's time for karate practice," Naruto announced. "You're going to love these guys. Follow me, Hinata." Naruto picked up his gym bag and satchel packed to the brim with ungraded papers. They headed for the door leading out to the hallway and before they left, Hinata noticed Kakashi still sitting at his desk.

"Aren't you coming? I thought you were one of the karate instructors?" Hinata still couldn't see how Kakashi could have taught anything but he must have been capable enough to have taught Naruto and Sasuke in the past. Kakashi just shrugged and gave her a half-lidded stare.

"I'm retired from karate. Naruto and Sasuke can take care of it. They're adequate enough to get the job done." The truth was Kakashi's pupils had surpassed him long ago but he wasn't going to tell her that. Hinata gave him a smug look as the duo left the classroom and proceeded down the hallway.

Naruto and Hinata turned a corner and beheld one of the long hallways that connected to one of the school's smaller buildings. The building was actually the gymnasium of the school and it was comprised of a three-level gym with a basketball court and bleachers surrounding it. The three levels all had bleachers arranged through them. Naruto trudged past through the court and Hinata followed. On the other side of the gym, there was a door that led to a bunch of club rooms with exercise mats fixed in them. Naruto and Hinata entered the largest one that had giant, red mats placed on the floor. There was a Japanese flag on the back wall and a multitude of different Japanese posters and paintings decorated across the room. Sasuke was standing there already garbed in his _karategi_. He was breathing hard and looked like he had just finished his warm-ups. When the duo entered, Sasuke gave a stoic nod in their direction.

Naruto waved and grinned at his friend. "Hey, Sasuke! Looks like you started without us. We'll join you in a minute. We just have to change into our uniforms real quick." He turned his attention to Hinata. "Don't worry I brought an extra _karategi_ for you. It should be your size. Follow me; the locker rooms are over here." They marched over to the left of the club room and entered through a door that led to a hallway. The hallway converged into two different directions with each going into separate rooms. The room on the left was labeled, "Women" and the one on the right was labeled, 'Men'. Naruto fished out his extra _karategi_ for Hinata. Hinata took it and went into the women's locker room to change.

A few minutes later, Hinata re-entered the club room, dressed in her _karategi,_ and found Naruto and Sasuke practicing their _kata_ together. A few karate students had already entered and were heading for the locker rooms to change. Hinata approached the two karate masters and did a formal bow. "Please teach me your ways, _sensei_." Hinata smirked in Naruto's direction. Hinata had said that line in a joking tone but she _was_ interested in learning some moves. They might come in handy in the future.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. Sasuke still had his usual, stoic expression plastered on his face but he nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto grinned and formed a pose. "Sure thing, Hinata. First things first: attack me. I want to gauge how strong you are. This will allow us to work on improvements." Hinata gave him an apprehensive look. She had almost no formal fighting training to her name. When she was little, her father had given her some lessons but she didn't even remember what style it was. Still, she knew that Naruto needed to know where she was at so, in the end, she agreed reluctantly.

Hinata took a slow, deep breath and focused her mind on her target. She quickly charged at Naruto with a punch. She put all of her weight into her right arm and threw it at Naruto's chest. One second Naruto was standing in front of her still in his pose and the next he vanished. She looked around her in disbelief and then noticed a figure was behind her. She quickly turned around and ducked under a swinging kick that Naruto had performed. Hinata dropped to the floor. She tried to do a sweeping kick at Naruto's legs in order to knock off his balance but he casually jumped over her kick. With the momentum of his jump, Naruto brought his leg down towards her body. Hinata rolled away, dodging his attack. She swiftly got to her feet only to find Naruto's hands grab her arms and wrap them behind her back. His grip was strong and iron-like.

"Not bad, Hinata. You're pretty good at defense but you're way too slow and it looks like you know only a few techniques. Your breathing is also terrible. That's OK, though. We can work on it." Naruto released his grip on her and stepped back. Hinata rubbed her wrists gently and surveyed her surroundings. Most of the karate students were in uniform and had been watching the fight with wide eyes. Some of them seemed impressed while others had pretentious expressions towards Hinata. Naruto had a big grin on his face. He was probably excited about all of the training they were going to have. Sasuke looked disinterested.

"You need to control your breathing more, otherwise your opponent can take advantage of you quickly in battle," Sasuke stated blankly. Hinata looked doubtful and slightly confused by Sasuke's statement.

Naruto spoke for clarification. "A great martial artist is able to control their breathing and use it to channel their attacks," he began to explain. "They need to remain calm during a fight and not lose their cool. The art of controlled breath has been the deciding factor for many battles in the past. It's one of the first things we train into our students when they start out. It seems you never got that lesson, though." Naruto appeared to be thoughtful in his explanation but he didn't seem worried. "It won't be easy at your age but we can help you with the control." Sasuke had a bored look but he didn't seem that annoyed. He turned to his students.

"OK, students. Line-up!" Sasuke commanded. Hinata watched as all of the karate students lined-up in single file parallel to her and the two men. They were mostly boys but there were a few strong-looking girls as well. The girls looked at her with curious and almost fascinated glances. They were in awe of this girl that had attacked Naruto- _sensei_ and even dodged some of his techniques. Naruto- _sensei_ must have been holding back, they thought to themselves. There were rumors that he was even stronger than Sasuke- _sensei_ , although it had never been proven. They always tied when they sparred.

Sasuke continued with his orders. "Bow!" The students bowed. "Good! Now, warm-up with your partner. Go!" The students turned to their partners and began their warm-up exercises. Sasuke then turned his attention to Hinata. "Because it's later in the semester, there are currently no students that are still working on their breathing control. So you'll be learning by yourself." Sasuke gave what seemed like an exasperated sigh but Hinata couldn't help but think it was a ploy. "It'll be a pain but I'll teach you how to control your breathing. Once you've mastered that, then we can move on to some more advanced techniques." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to take over and supervise the other students.

Hinata and Sasuke moved to one end of the large room and Sasuke gestured for them to sit down. Sasuke gave her a stoic look but there was some excitement in his eyes that Hinata was able to notice. "First, you need to be completely aware of your breathing while staying still and be in control of it. Do as I do." Sasuke closed his eyes. He breathed in through his nose and opened his rib cage allowing his lungs to expand with air and then after a few choice minutes, he exhaled the carbon dioxide from his lungs out his mouth.

Hinata gave him a skeptical, disbelieving look. "Is that it? You just breathe? That's not too hard." Hinata understood that breathing was important but it wasn't hard to take breaths. Honestly, Sasuke was underestimating her.

Sasuke opened his eyelids, revealing his cold, onyx eyes. He remained calm and cool. "It's not as easy as you think. You have to focus for a long period of time. If you can't do it while sitting still, then you won't while moving. You have to completely concentrate on your breathing. Once you can do that for 30 minutes, then you'll be able to practice while moving." It took most of his students a month to be able to have enough focus to last 30 minutes. The hard part was concentrating and not getting distracted.

Hinata didn't think it would be too difficult to control some deep breaths for 30 minutes. She closed her eyes and focused her entire mind and body on her lungs. She took a deep breath by expanding her lungs and holding her breath. After a few moments, she exhaled. She continued her deep breaths for a couple minutes, until she found it hard to keep focusing. She had a terrible itch on her back. She tried to ignore it but it kept pestering her. She thought she could reach it and still control her breathing without too much difficulty. She moved her hand slowly to reach her back and then, suddenly, Sasuke opened his eyes and scolded her.

"No, your breathing is off. You have to focus your _full_ attention on your breathing. Start over." Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to concentrate on Hinata's breathing. Hinata frowned in frustration but she tried again. A few minutes later, she sneezed which threw off her control. "Start over," Sasuke directed. For the next hour, Hinata would get distracted after she had been concentrating on her breathing for a while. Her best record that day was about 10 minutes. She just sat there until Sasuke would tell her to start over again. He was as patient and stubborn as an old stone on a beach. Hinata's frustration grew steadily with every passing minute. Eventually, Sasuke straightened up and sighed. "Training today is over. We will continue tomorrow."

Naruto bounced over happily, once he had dismissed the students from their practice. "So how did it go?"

Hinata looked upset and tired from her exercise and Naruto smiled sheepishly. "This breathing exercise is driving me crazy," she sighed with exasperation. "How can you do it for 30 minutes? I can't focus that long." Hinata's face felt hot with stress.

Naruto gave her an empathetic look. "Don't worry. Before you know it, it'll be second nature. Soon, you'll be able to move around and control your breathing at the same time. Look, Sasuke and I have mastered our breathing control to where we don't even think about it and we have full control over our breathing. Most people can't control their breathing to their full ability. Once you can though, you will be able to fully control your body and what you can do with it. Every move you make takes exertion from your muscles which need oxygen. If you can control your oxygen intake completely, you will control your muscles completely. That's why marathon runners can run for so long because they're able to keep their breath in sync with their body. Your breath is everything." Hinata listened to Naruto's explanation and nodded in a tired fashion.

"OK, can we try again tomorrow? I'm exhausted." she said with a fatigued smile. "Which is weird, because all I did was breathe." Hinata pouted and grabbed Naruto's outreached hand.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a bright smile. "Yeah, we can do that."

The next few days passed by in a haze. Hinata would go to school with Naruto and help with the students. The students had started to warm up to her and she was enjoying herself. They were actually great people and were a lot of fun. Every day after school, Hinata would train with Sasuke and get slightly better than the day before. Hinata would get more frustrated every day but Sasuke was there to correct her. Finally, by the end of the week, Hinata had reached her goal.

It was on Friday and Hinata was almost at her wit's end. She had been in full control of her breathing for 29 minutes now and was almost there. The last minute was the longest of her entire life and she was sure she was going to mess it up. Suddenly, right before the minute was up, her back itched. Hinata focused and remembered that Naruto had said he can fully control his body and move while still controlling his breathing. While still holding her breath, Hinata quickly scratched her back. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Sasuke's small smile form on his lips.

"Time," Sasuke announced with a cheerful glint evident in his dark eyes. "30 minutes of controlled breathing. Well done, Hinata." Hinata jumped and cheered after hearing him say those magical words. By this point, she was rather impressed with herself and felt different too. She found herself having more control of her body. She was able to control her muscles differently and somehow she almost instinctively knew how much breath it took to do something. Naruto had told her that would happen but when she was physically able to do it, she felt _powerful_. She had never known what it felt like to have power or strength before. She had always been the one controlled by others. People always had power over her but now things were different. Now, she could control herself and she was that much closer to having her own strength.

Naruto had come prancing over to her when he had heard cheers. He had the biggest of grins on his face and cheered with her. When she was jumping up and down happily with him, she realized something. She realized that Naruto had also given her strength. He had given her something to fight for. He had given her freedom and a choice in her life. She knew that she could begin to make choices and find strength in those. Maybe that was what strength was. She could learn to find out for certain, she surmised, and she also concluded that she yearned to learn it all from Naruto. Naruto was a great teacher, after all.

After they had calmed down, Sasuke approached the two with a soft smile on his expression. "Well done, Hinata. You've mastered controlled breathing. Next week on Monday, we will start using your control to make your techniques stronger and your senses sharper." His face was stoic but his eyes burned with anticipation for her success. "It isn't going to get any easier from here but I promise you will see improvement soon." Naruto was nodding vigorously in agreement to Sasuke's words. Hinata smiled happily at the two masters. They were so different but also so alike. They really were brothers, while not biologically, they were in spirit.

"Hinata, you're going to be so strong! I promise! I'll help you every step of the way," Naruto declared exuberantly. Hinata giggled and beamed at him. She had never been so happy than in that moment. All of the other students were coming up and congratulating her. She felt so cared for and safe with these people. She had forgotten what that felt like and suddenly felt her heart being filled with joy.

The other students had begun to leave and were heading home for the day. Naruto was overjoyed with Hinata and decided to celebrate. "Come on; let's go get some ramen, Hinata!" Hinata agreed jubilantly and the duo were about to exit the room when Naruto turned to yell in Sasuke's direction. "Hey, Sasuke! Do you want to come with us? I'll buy!" Sasuke shook his head, disappointing his friends.

"No, that's fine. I've got a few things to do. I'll see you later." Sasuke had to get a couple supplies from his office. After everyone had left, he locked up and went to his office. He quickly changed out of his _karategi_ and into his casual clothes. He got all of his supplies that he would need for the weekend and exited out one of the back doors of the gym. Outside of the gym, there was a small, grassy field in between the gym and the gym parking lot. A sidewalk was paved across the field leading to the lot. Sasuke had parked his car in the lot so he made his way along the sidewalk. The sun was setting in the western horizon and made the fresh, green grass turn to a gold blur. The autumn leaves of the trees were scattered along the field creating a beautiful carpet of disparate colors. When he was more than halfway to his car, Sasuke spotted a lone figure roaming up the sidewalk towards him. Sasuke squinted to make out who it was in the slight dimness of twilight.

A man with silver hair and black-rimmed glasses flashed a friendly grin to Sasuke and waved to him. The man started making his way closer. Sasuke stood in his place with a blank expression. The man got nearer and stopped about twenty paces from Sasuke. His bright grin looked harmless but Sasuke immediately didn't like the man's black eyes. Sasuke had seen terrible things in his lifetime and he knew what the source of those events came from. Sasuke knew what were in those eyes. Madness.

Kabuto gave the dark-haired man his friendliest grin. Hopefully, this guy knew some useful information, he thought. Kabuto had gotten the name of the hero's school that he worked at from his homeless friend the night before. It had taken all week but finally the man had told Kabuto all he needed to know. The information had been the homeless man's last words but Kabuto had found no more need for him so he didn't really care. Kabuto kept smiling and spoke to the strange man. "Why, hello there! I hope I'm not bothering you this evening but I happen to be looking for someone." Sasuke remained silent and continued to glare at Kabuto. Kabuto looked a little confused and giggled. "Forgive me, I don't mean to impose. I'm just looking for a tall blonde-haired teacher that happens to work here? I hear he's quite popular around here so have you heard of him?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Kabuto didn't like those eyes. They were caliginous and cold with a hint of arrogance behind them. Kabuto actually _hated_ those eyes; they reminded him of his father. His father had similar eyes and they would look at him the exact same way. He would just love to tear out those eyes so that he wouldn't have to see them again. Kabuto was becoming enraged by them but he hid it behind his fake smile towards Sasuke.

Sasuke saw right through this guy. He saw his anger and fury through his twisted expression. The chaos and insanity in this man was extraordinary and Sasuke definitely felt a sense of unease from Kabuto. Nevertheless, Sasuke spoke: "I believe you are referring to my friend. He does work here. What business do you have with him?" Sasuke commented with a demeanor of professionalism but also a strain of contempt for Kabuto.

Kabuto noticed. "Oh, he just happens to have something of my employers, that's all. It's not his to keep, so I'm simply taking it back." Kabuto's sickly-sweet smile was etched onto his face and his sinister eyes glared at Sasuke with equal contempt.

Sasuke was furious at his statement and he immediately stopped his game of concealed emotions. "How dare you refer to that girl as an 'it'!" Sasuke uncharacteristically roared. "She deserves much more respect than that. She is no one's property and if you ever say anything like that about her again, you're _dead_." Sasuke's eyes were almost red from his rage at this man. His threat was not an idle one and Kabuto picked up on that pretty quickly.

Kabuto was not afraid of Sasuke but he could tell it would be unwise to underestimate him. His hideous grin started to form. It was an evil grin filled with horrible intentions. "Well, it seems we have reached a disagreement. Really quick, if you don't mind, I have a question for you." Sasuke gave him a quizzical expression. Kabuto's grotesque grin shined as the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon. The field turned a bleak, grey color and the two figures stood motionless. "Do you know how to get rid of a headache?" In a sudden flash, Kabuto dashed towards Sasuke with his leg extended for his head. Kabuto was so fast that Sasuke barely had enough time to dodge his attack. Sasuke side-stepped to his left and bent his knees. As Kabuto's leg glided over him, Sasuke stretched his arm and pushed Kabuto's leg up. The sudden force threw Kabuto off balance and he landed on his back.

Sasuke stood over Kabuto and stared down at him. Kabuto flashed his grin at him again. "Not bad," Kabuto said as he hastily jumped up and prepared to grab Sasuke. At the last second, Sasuke hopped back away from him. He then stepped forward with a quick punch to Kabuto's chest. Kabuto reeled back from the blow and swung a counter-punch at Sasuke's face. There was an exchange of blows between the combatants with both of them blocking and striking each other. They were both bruised and beaten within minutes. Suddenly, Sasuke threw a powerful punch to Kabuto's head. Kabuto didn't have enough time to block or dodge the strike so Sasuke's fist smashed into his glasses. Kabuto stepped back with a painful scream and threw away his broken glasses. Kabuto glared at Sasuke with mania in his eyes and blood streaming down his cheek from his eye. "I'll _fucking_ kill you," he exclaimed. Kabuto drew a knife from his coat and sprung towards Sasuke. Sasuke attempted to avoid Kabuto's stabbing motion but Kabuto was too fast. He pierced Sasuke's right shoulder with his knife and Sasuke grunted in agony from the pain.

Kabuto was laughing maniacally from Sasuke's pain. Sasuke grasped Kabuto's arm with his left hand and with the pit of his right arm, he exerted force from both ends. Kabuto attempted to struggle from the force but Sasuke was too strong and an audible crack was heard across the darkening, grassy field. Sasuke broke Kabuto's left arm and now it was his turn to cry out in agony. He let go of the knife and grasped his broken arm in grueling pain. Kabuto backed away from Sasuke in seething rage and addressed him. "I swear I'll kill you for this. I'll be back." Kabuto sprinted towards the parking lot where he had parked his truck. Sasuke let out a deep breath that he felt like he had been holding the whole time. He fell to his knees with the knife still lodged into his shoulder. Sasuke didn't take it out for fear of bleeding out; instead he reached into his pocket with his left hand to get his cell phone. He grabbed the phone and dialed for an ambulance. After that, Sasuke sat there on the sidewalk with the stars starting to appear in the night sky above him.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were sitting outside in the waiting room when Sakura walked out to them in her doctor's uniform. They were at her hospital and she looked exhausted. "Thanks for coming, you two. Honestly, that man is always getting himself hurt. There's nothing to worry about, though. We've stitched up the wound but it seems he won't be using his right arm until his muscle tissues have healed." Naruto's worried expression turned to relief then to anger at her words. His fists were clenched in fury at the man who hurt his best friend. Hinata looked somber and silent. She was responsible for this, she thought. She was responsible for her friend's pain. Naruto turned to Sakura with resolution on his expression.

"Whoever did this is going to regret it." Hinata clutched Naruto's shoulder and he directed his attention to her.

"It's my fault," she admitted with lowered eyes. "That guy was after me. He won't stop until he gets me. _They_ won't stop unti-" Naruto cut her off and held her by her shoulders.

"No, that's not true. We'll make them stop. I won't let them have you. Sasuke will be fine and so will I. I won't allow this mayhem to continue. I swear that I will protect you." Hinata was moved by his kind words but not persuaded. She knew she couldn't be with him forever. She knew that she would have to go back soon. No amount of strength could prevent that.

* * *

 **Just when you thought things were going well, they suddenly get messy. I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 6 should be out soon!**

 **-CM**


	6. The Beast from the Dark

**Hey, everybody. So this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones have been. However, I feel like I've spent the most time so far on this one. I don't know why, but I wanted this one to be perfect. I hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beast from the Dark

Naruto stared out his bedroom window. The sun was rising steadily in the east and Naruto was trying to embrace the morning energy. His attempt was failing. Normally, he was a bright and vibrant personality bouncing along cheerfully with everyone. This morning, on the other hand, he was in a somber mood; brooding over the recent events. He felt restless about what to do. He had barely slept that night because of his growing anxiety about Hinata. He didn't like that look in her eye the night before. It had a resolve that spoke of stupid decisions. Naruto was also worried about Sasuke and the man who had hurt him. That whole ordeal made Naruto furious and he wanted to make the man responsible pay for what he did. Naruto's fists were clenched because of his thoughts and he didn't even realize it. Once he noticed, he released his tension and sat on the side of his bed.

He surveyed his room, grasping any thought that could distract him. The back wall was painted orange and it matched with his black bed frame. The other three walls were white and had posters aligned around them. Pictures of his family and friends were also placed around the room. His favorite picture (a copy of the one Hinata had in the guest bedroom) was placed on his nightstand next to his alarm clock. His room was fairly neat except for his work desk that had piles of ungraded papers on them. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to analyze his next move.

He needed to talk with someone about all this. He couldn't speak to Hinata because of her sorrowful attitude as of late. He hoped it wasn't too early to call Sasuke. His best friend should have been out of the hospital by now and taken home to be cared for by a fussy Sakura. He smirked at the thought of Sakura fretting over him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number. After a few rings, Sasuke picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Naruto," a voice said over the line. Sasuke sounded drained and Naruto knew the reason. "Please tell me you got some sleep?" Naruto couldn't help but form a small smile. Sasuke knew him so well.

"A little bit. Maybe an hour or two. I'm really worried about Hinata, Sasuke," he said as he fully started to release his tension. "I'm afraid she's going to leave. I thought we'd made so much progress and now she wants to throw it all away. I can't lose her, Sasuke." Naruto was letting out all of his pent-up emotions now. He could always talk to Sasuke about his worries. Right now, he had a burning in his throat and he wanted it to go away. He felt like he was going to choke. "She means so much to me. She's going to leave me, Sasuke. I don't know what I'm going to do." Naruto sounded like he was whining. He felt so pitiful but he knew Sasuke wasn't thinking that.

Naruto could hear Sasuke take an exasperated breath on the other line. "She's still there, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto also took a breath. At that moment, he realized where his friend was going with this.

"Then you have a chance. She hasn't actually _left_ , yet. No matter how much she talks about it, she's still there. You have to keep her there, Naruto. As long as she is with you, she's safe." Sasuke was always calm in these situations. His voice was always filled with reason and understanding. He had come a long way since they were kids. Naruto knew that what he was saying was right but he couldn't shake this growing fear. This feeling felt like his nerves were being gnawed away by frustration.

"What if she does leave, then she never comes back? I can't force her to stay here. That would make me no better than Freddie. She has to want to stay here," Naruto stated while looking back out his window.

"She's _still_ there, though," Sasuke retorted. "There's something still there that makes her want to stay. If there wasn't, she wouldn't be there. She still wants to be with you, Naruto. You just have to make sure that whatever you're doing that is keeping her there, you keep doing. Does that make sense?" Sasuke's check for clarification felt strained but Naruto knew it was because of his own worries. Naruto felt like water was surrounding him and he had a weight strapped to him. The water was filling his eyes, ears, and nose and there was no escape from it all. The gnawing anxiety and drowning feeling were not a nice mix. However, Sasuke was offering him reason and that logic was his lifeline. He decided to grasp for it.

"Yeah, it makes sense," he said, grasping for his friend's figurative hand. "Thanks, Sasuke. I just needed to talk to someone about this. I know what I have to do. How's your arm? Sakura giving you a hard time?" Sasuke gave a chuckle on the other line.

"Yeah, she is. But she looks good doing it. My shoulder hurts a bit, but it's not as bad as Kakashi's old training. My muscles can handle a knife but what Kakashi put us through was a living hell." Naruto couldn't help but laugh with Sasuke over the phone. They were great friends and Sasuke had always been there for him. They appreciated each other and had an unbreakable bond. "Anyways, I better go. Update me on how Hinata's doing, OK? Bye."

"Ok, bye," Naruto said as he hung up the phone. Naruto gazed out his window at the city skyline. He felt better after talking with Sasuke but something told him things weren't going to run smoothly for much longer. He felt a tension in the air and it was only going to get thicker.

* * *

Sasuke hung up his phone and relaxed into the couch. Sakura glided over to him with a cup of hot cocoa. She was wearing a pretty, pink dress with an apron over it. Her hair was tied back and she had a happy grin on her face. Sasuke knew that she didn't like it when he was wounded or sick, but she really seemed to _enjoy_ herself when it came to taking care of him. She lowered the cup onto the coffee table next to him and addressed him. "Who was that, honey?" One of Sakura's eyebrows was raised in curiosity.

"Naruto. He's just worried about Hinata. I told him that she hasn't left yet, so he still has a chance." He glanced down at the cup his wife had brought him. "Thanks for the cocoa." He picked up the cup and began to drink the sweet liquid.

Sakura's brow creased in thought and she sat down next to Sasuke on the couch. "I think you're right. He does have a chance. I've never seen Naruto so focused on a girl before, even back when we were dating," she mused with a pensive expression. "He was rather clingy with me, too. He really is completely infatuated with this girl."

Sasuke nodded with a small smile on his face. "You're right. He's rather smitten by her. I'm really glad too. She's a nice girl." Sakura gave Sasuke a disbelieving look. Sasuke wasn't known to give compliments to people. When he said something about someone, he meant it. Sakura beamed at her husband.

"I'm a nice girl too, right? You love me more than Naruto loves Hinata, right?" Sakura was teasing him and Sasuke couldn't help but take the bait.

"I don't think anyone could love a person as much as I love you." Sakura was satisfied by that answer and gave him a kiss on the lips. She smiled and moved closer to him. Sasuke winced when she touched his bandaged shoulder.

Sakura backed away with a concerned look. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want some more painkillers?"

Sasuke shook his head. He really hated meds. "No, I don't need any more of those. Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and stood up. She was about to head into the kitchen but she turned to Sasuke. "Do you really think Hinata won't leave?"

Sasuke wanted to lie to her. He wanted to tell her that Hinata would never leave Naruto. He wanted to believe in his wishful thinking and deceive both of them. The truth, however, was sometimes very cruel, but it was still the truth. "I don't know," he stated gravely.

Sakura gave him a look of unease. She didn't know the answer either and she was certain that Naruto felt the same way.

* * *

Naruto was fixing breakfast when Hinata entered the main room of the apartment. Kurama ran up to Hinata panting happily. She scratched him behind the ears and looked up at Naruto. She appeared like she didn't get much sleep last night either. Naruto was cooking some eggs on a pan and met her gaze. "Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready." Hinata nodded and sat down at the dining table. Naruto brought the food out on a plate and they started to eat. The meal was eaten in silence and both parties were focused on their thoughts.

Hinata wanted to say something to Naruto but she felt distant and unresponsive. Her mind was so conflicted with choices. Once they had cleared their plates, Naruto took them over to the sink and began washing them. Kurama must have known something was wrong because he trotted over to Hinata and pawed at her feet, whimpering. Hinata stroked the dog's soft fur and looked over at Naruto. He really was ahandsome man, she thought. His angular cheekbones, his strong chin, his thin lips, and his sharp, piercing blue eyes had created a stately face. Hinata couldn't help but blush at his features. Naruto met her gaze and Hinata didn't turn away from it. She wanted to keep staring at him forever. That thought only made her sadder. She couldn't stay forever and she knew it. She still didn't know why she was still with him. Staying longer was just going to make it more difficult to leave in the end. Despite all of that, there was something keeping her there with him. She had no idea what it could be, but it had _something_ to do with Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly at her gaze. He had been admiring her features, as well. Finally, he said something: "Would you like to go for a walk?" He was still restless and a nice walk in the park was something he desperately needed. He had a feeling that Hinata needed it too.

"OK," she stated. A few minutes later, the two were dressed in warm coats and scarfs and they were walking down the sidewalk towards one of the city's many parks. Hinata was wearing a pink pea coat and Naruto was garbed in a warm-looking, black jacket. They arrived at the park Naruto was familiar with and strolled along one of the paths. The park was filled with gorgeous trees dressed in the deep, cascading colors of autumn. The maple trees created a fantastic picture of gold and red that mesmerized Hinata. The myriad of colors were known to trap strolling patrons with their hypnotizing beauty. The pace of the duo was slow and pleasant with no particular destination in mind. They had reached the park's small lake and stared out onto it.

The lake's mirror-like water reflected the beautiful hues of pigments that the trees were showing off. Naruto cleared his throat and looked over at Hinata. "I'm really glad that you're here with me," he confessed. Hinata's eyes concentrated on his, the lavender-white pools enveloping him in their elegance.

"I'm glad too, but…" Hinata looked down at the water. She couldn't look at him when she was so unsure of herself.

"But what? Hinata, please. You need to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't communicate with me." Naruto's expression was serious with a slight crease on his brow. Hinata couldn't help but find it cute despite the circumstances.

"I want to Naruto, but...it's not so simple. I can't just tell you what's going on." Her nagging worry was surrounding her. Her fear and shame were taking over again. Shame. She had so much shame. The feeling of constant self-doubt that made a person question their very value in life. Human nature was known to constantly doubt itself. The feeling of never quite feeling good enough was a common one to Hinata. Life was filled with so much shame and regret and Hinata felt like it was all surrounding her. Shame was a cold shroud that circled around its victims and would slowly squeeze their lives away. The worst thing about shame was that humans created it. They wholeheartedly fabricated it into being and would cradle its cold existence. Hinata was embracing shame like an old friend and she didn't want to let go. Shame had a funny way of not wanting to be noticed. It always knew that if it was brought to light, it would be obliterated immediately. So it would hide itself. However, Naruto was a man that was proficient at bringing feelings like that out into the light.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, no longer caring what her response would be. She needed to know what she was doing to him. "Because you're afraid of how I'll react? Are you afraid of what you'll say? Why do you have so much fear, Hinata? What did they do to you?" Naruto's eyes were alight with emotion as he spoke. "I know that I said I would give you all the time you need, but please Hinata. Tell me what happened. You don't have to hide anything anymore. Tell me everything." Naruto was breathing hard and his face was red. He knew that if she told her story, then maybe she would have a reason to stay. She would have someone to share her life with. Maybe she wouldn't leave him.

Hinata was dumbfounded by his words. Her mouth was agape and her pale eyes bore into his. Is this what she had been doing to him? Had she been so selfish of her own problems and thoughts that she had neglected Naruto? She was so focused on her worries that she had overlooked one of the only people who was trying to help her. She wasn't sure what she should do. She could have just left then and there and never have come back, or she could have given him what he wanted. She couldn't help but think of Marcy's story and how she had become a different person by getting help. Maybe she could get help too. Hinata had been inspired by Marcy's story. She wanted to reach that level that Marcy was at and she knew that she would have to jump over her doubt to reach it. This world was cold and Hinata's feelings were frigid, but Naruto was promising warmth. Hinata had become so accustomed to the cold that she had forgotten what warmth had felt like. When she had felt it again from her first encounter with Naruto, she had clung to the warmth. Now she had to decide whether she could survive without that warmth. Maybe it was time to take a risk. Maybe this was a new beginning for Hinata. Maybe it was time to open up.

Hinata took a deep breath and backed away to a secluded bench behind them. Naruto followed close behind her. The bench was surrounded by trees and was away from the main path. They would be out of earshot. She sat down on the bench and Naruto sat adjacent to her. The trees around them were covered in gold and created a beautiful scene. Hinata felt this place was perfect for her tale. She kept her eyes forward and softly spoke. "OK, I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you my story, Naruto."

* * *

Kabuto was standing in Freddie's office with a sling around his broken arm. Freddie's back was to him and Kabuto swore he saw steam coming from his bald head. "I can't fucking believe it! You stab this guy and he breaks your goddamn arm!? What the fuck is with these guys? Are they actually _ninja_ or are we just a bunch of goddamn pussies?" Freddie turned around to face Kabuto. His beady eyes glared at him.

Kabuto just gave him a blank stare. Kabuto was not afraid of Freddie. He wasn't technically his boss. There was only one man on this earth that Kabuto was afraid of and something told Kabuto that he would be entering this game soon. He was getting annoyed with Freddie but he knew he couldn't take out his frustration on the little guy. Kabuto was as irate as he could be and he wished he could take it out on someone. He decided to speak to Freddie, even though he didn't really care about his troubles. "The guy was good," Kabuto said with a shrug. "Whatever; I can't take him by myself. There's probably more like him too. We need more help and you know it. I'm pretty much useless until my arm heals so what are you going to do about it?"

Freddie's veins were bulging from his neck in frustration. Freddie was sick of Kabuto and his actions, but the man was speaking truth. Freddie knew what he had to do. He was just reluctant to actually do it. He massaged his temples tiredly and reached for his cell phone. He dialed the number that he always dreaded calling. It was the man's personal number that only his direct subordinates knew of. After a few beats, the soft voice spoke from the receiver. Freddie felt shivers run down his spine when he heard that voice. He always felt that way when he spoke to him. "Hello, Freddie. Is there a problem?" the voice asked.

Freddie felt his throat get tight and his voice responded in a squeaky manner. "Yes, sir. There is. We've lost the Hyuuga girl. I had sent Kabuto to fetch her back but our opponents are far stronger than I anticipated. Kabuto is injured and needs some time to heal. I require your assistance if we are to get her back." Freddie said the words in a professional manner but he felt like they were rushed. His boss always demanded respectful and courteous speech from whomever he talked with. He was always nervous talking to his boss.

The soft, but strangely eerie voice spoke over the line. "I see. Well, we certainly can't have her running about, now can we? Don't worry, Freddie. I'm sure you've done all you can up to this point. I'll send you some extra men and once Kabuto has fully healed, you can use them to get our Hyuuga heiress back. How does that sound?" Freddie couldn't believe his luck. His employer was being extremely gracious today. This was a rare experience and Freddie planned to take full advantage of it.

"Yes, sir! That would be most appreciated, sir! Thank you, sir!" Freddie's anger and anxiety had completely dissipated. Now, all he felt was relief and excitement.

His boss gave a small chuckle. "Very good, then. I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck. Bye, Freddie."

"Goodbye, sir!"

Freddie hung up the phone and took a deep, sweet breath of relief. They were going to get Hyuuga girl back for sure. He had forgotten why he had been so scared to speak to his employer. Everything was going to be fine, he told himself. However, for the rest of the day, after constant reassurances and encouragements from his men, Freddie still didn't completely believe that.

* * *

James Zetsu hung up his phone and turned to his secretary. "Janice? Would you please call my brother and have him send some men over to Freddie's for me? Send some good fighters; he's going to need it." His secretary bowed in submission and walked to her desk. Most secretaries would have their own office but James Zetsu preferred to have his secretary next to him. He liked to see his subordinate's faces. He turned his chair to face his office window and looked out onto his city's skyline. As the current mayor of the city, he was quite proud of his achievements over the last twenty-five years of his term in office. His smile broadened on his face as he marveled at his beautiful city. Zetsu's face was legendary in the city. He was considered quite handsome for his age. At fifty-three years-old, he was looking healthy and strong. His hair was jet-black with some gray forming around his sideburns. If anything, the gray made his face more debonair. He was, however, not renowned for his high cheekbones nor his piercing, ice-blue eyes. No, his most striking feature was his smile.

His smile either made a person squirm with lust or shiver with fear. It was either the most grotesque smile a person had ever seen or the most seductive one. Nevertheless, it was a _huge_ smile that perfectly described the man who owned it. James Zetsu was not angry at his subordinate's apparent failures. No, he was excited because he had forgotten all about the Hyuuga heiress and now he had remembered. He had forgotten everything that he had done to the Hyuuga family and now he was recalling all of it. He had loved that whole experience and his memories were making him smile. It had been a long time, since he last smiled like that. At that moment, a regular person would have compared James Zetsu to a feral beast that had just awoken from its slumber. A beast that had just emerged from its dark cave. A beast from the darkness.

* * *

 **So this week is my Finals Week so I'm not going to have a lot of free time. Or I might actually have more than I think I will. We'll see, I guess. Rate and review, please. Let me know what you think so far. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	7. Tragedy

**Man, this is the longest chapter to date! Over 9,000 words! I'm sorry that this update took so long! My finals have been kicking my butt. Anyways, I managed to crack out this much for you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tragedy

The cool wind rustled through the trees and the leaves started to dance with the breeze. The sound they made had created a pleasant song that made her feel content. The sun shined on her face and gave her a sense of warmth. The towering skyscrapers of glass and metal encompassing the park glittered with the golden rays of waning sunlight. This was the best place possible, she decided. She breathed in the cool air and let it out slowly. His cerulean eyes were sharp and patient; waiting for her to speak. She tried to think of where to start and when she believed she was ready, she turned to him. Her gaze matched his and she opened her mouth. Hinata began her story.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga heard her mother calling her name from the other room. The sixteen year-old girl left her half-finished essay on her desk and marched over to where her mother had called from. "I'm coming, Mother!" She stepped into the dining room and found her mother with a plate full of spaghetti. She set the plate on the dining table and turned to her daughter. Hinata's mother looked gorgeous in her flowery apron and Hinata smiled at her beauty. Hinata was constantly told that she looked just like her mom. "What do you need?" Hinata inquired. Her mother beamed at her.

"Sorry, dear. I know you're working on homework but could you help me set the table for dinner? Your father will be home soon and I want him to eat as soon as he gets home." Hikari Hyuuga, Hinata's mother, really enjoyed cooking the family meals. Everyone knew that the wealthy family could have afforded gourmet chefs to make exquisite dishes for them, but Hikari wanted to do it all herself. Hinata always appreciated that about her mother.

"Of course! It's Saturday, so my paper is not due until Monday, anyways," Hinata insisted as she assisted her mother with setting the table. A few minutes later, her sister bounced into the dining room. The thirteen year-old, Hanabi Hyuuga stared at the heaping plate of spaghetti in appetency.

Hikari gave her a scornful but gentle expression. "Hanabi, no one is eating until your father gets home. Now help your sister, please," Hikari commanded. Hanabi nodded her head but still pouted at her inconvenience. Hikari brought out more plates of food while the two sisters set the table. The beautiful, oak dinner table accentuated the elegance of the entire apartment. Although, "apartment" was a poor word to describe the magnificence of the Hyuuga's residence. It was a large home that was comprised of the top three levels of one of the city's most affluent apartment buildings. The bottom level of the home is where all of the bedrooms were. The middle level was composed of a pool and hot tub. It also had a rec room with games and a bar. The upper level, the one they were all in now, involved the living room, kitchen, dining room, and a giant balcony attached to it. An elevator and a great, wooden staircase connected all three levels together. Despite the overwhelming size of the luxurious household, the Hyuuga family only hired two part-time cleaning staff to maintain it. One managed the pool while the other was a maid that took care of the general cleaning. Hikari preferred to take care of the other aspects of managing her home. She had always wanted to be a stay-at-home mom and greatly enjoyed raising her daughters. Thanks to her husband's lucrative business, she was able to fulfill her dream.

Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was the owner and CEO of the city's largest manufacturer of goods. Hyuuga & Company manufactured everything from children's toys to computers. It was one of the city's biggest sources of income. It also employed many local citizens and gave amazing health benefits. Almost all of the city's residents loved the company and its owner. The Hyuugas were like local celebrities and were greatly loved by their neighboring friends. If it weren't for the fact that _almost_ everybody loved them, certain events might have gone differently.

Today was a beautiful day in May with the spring sun shining through the glass roof of the Hyuuga residence. The windows were open to let in the cool, spring air and the birds were chirping happily outside. Through the windows, could also be heard the lively city noises below. Hiashi Hyuuga reached the top level of the building and entered into his home. He stepped into the dining room and greeted his family. They all exchanged hugs and praises to one another. Hiashi was a kind man and a good father. He could sometimes come across as strict but it was always out of love. Hinata greatly loved her father and his honorable character. Hiashi turned to his wife and gently gave her a quick kiss. The girls smiled happily and everyone took their seats around the dinner table. They all said grace and began to eat their supper.

During their meal, Hiashi directed his attention to his eldest daughter. "Hinata, how are your studies going?" Hinata was currently filling her cheeks with a mouthful of spaghetti. She quickly swallowed and answered her father.

"They're going well, father. I'm almost finished with my final essay. Once that's done, I take my Final Exam on Monday and then I'm finished with the school year," she chimed gently. Hinata greatly enjoyed her private high school and learning as a whole. Her father nodded, satisfied with her answer.

Hikari seemed curious about something and asked her husband a question. "Sweetie, how is that deal going with the mayor? I wish you didn't have to work on a Saturday." Hiashi gave an exhausted sigh and massaged his temples in a frustrated manner. "Not well. He won't budge from his position at all. That man is stubborn and is a menace to this city." Hiashi and his business had never really supported the mayor, James Zetsu, coming into office. He had been the mayor of the city for eighteen years and had already broken the record for the longest-running mayor in the history of the city. The reason for his long term was because of the increasing revenue he brought to the city. However, Hiashi was aware of the dark tactics Zetsu took to receive that bountiful income. The mayor was now currently trying to raise his popularity and the city's economy by allowing prostitution to be legal within the city limits. The state would easily approve his law if he could get it to pass through the city council. Hiashi Hyuuga was a long-term member of the council and had been in office during the previous mayor's term. Hiashi wished Minato was there to help him with this knotty situation.

Hiashi had never been more than a thorn in Zetsu's side, until now. His arguments of ethics and reason had persuaded enough of the members to disagree with the proposal, so that the council was split 50/50. There were ten members in the council and it would only take one to determine the outcome of the proposal. They were currently at a stalemate and had voted for the fourteenth time since the proposal had been brought to the council. They had decreed to vote again on Monday and if it was not decided then, they would not pass it. Hiashi knew he was playing with fire by opposing Zetsu, but he just couldn't sit idly by while his city became a cesspool of decadence. Hiashi knew that Zetsu would create a horrible way of obtaining prostitutes. Zetsu had a connection with the sex trafficking movement and Hiashi was on a mission to prove it. Zetsu constantly conveyed that all of the prostitutes would be screened and willing to perform their jobs once the law was passed. He would make sure they were all of legal age, as well. He would never allow a prostitute to be one by force, he would say. Hiashi knew he was lying through his teeth. He just couldn't prove it yet.

Hikari rubbed her husband's back and gave him assurance. "You're a good man, sweetheart. You'll find a way to stop him. Maybe you will even be able to run him out of office for good." Hiashi smiled softly at his wife. She was always so supportive of him and his rock to stand on in hard times. His daughters nodded their heads in agreement with their mother. Hiashi's smile got bigger as he realized how blessed he was to have such a wonderful family. The Hyuuga family was what every family aspired to be. They were a great family. Alas, their story would become one of the city's greatest secrets and also one of its greatest tragedies.

* * *

The next day was a gorgeous day and the Hyuuga family had decided to go on a picnic. They gave their cleaning staff the day off and traveled to their destination. They brought a basket stuffed with goodies and enjoyed it in merriment at Hinata's favorite spot. It was the area around the pond at her favorite park. The sun shined off the encased water and created a beautiful myriad of colors around the cheerful family. The park had a multitude of different trees that all flowed gracefully with the spring wind. The park was filled with happy families and pedestrians enjoying the lovely weather. The people walking by all waved to the Hyuuga family and some came to say hello and declare their pleasantries to them. They were a popular family, after all. As they ate their lunch, Hinata looked around at her family and felt a surge of gratitude. She loved them all so much and cherished their positions in her life. In hindsight, she would later view this scene of joy as her happiest memory ever.

When they had finished their outing, it was already getting dark. They strolled home to their apartment building and talked about the wonderful day they had all shared. When they had stepped into the main lobby, Hinata noticed the doorman was not at the door like he usually was. She surmised that he must have been in his side office and didn't give it a second thought. If she had observed closer that time, she might have seen a man's bloody hand located outside the door of the office. The whole family was laughing from one of Hiashi's bad jokes when they were riding their building's elevator to the top floor. As they exited the elevator, they all widened their eyes in shock at what they had encountered.

Five men dressed in black business suits were sitting in their living room. The men all turned their attention to the small family of four and the man closest to them stood up with a big grin on his face. "The Hyuuga family, I presume?" The man inquired. He was a short man with a tuft of hair on his head and small beady eyes. Hikari gasped in fear of the men and wrapped her daughters in her arms in a protective manner. Hiashi glared at the man and stepped forward.

"Yes, that is correct. I am Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my wife and daughters. How did you get in here? Who are you men and why are you all trespassing in my home?" Hiashi frowned at this man and his obvious unpleasant character. Hinata didn't like the man either. He gave her an uneasy feeling, like she had to go scrub herself clean from all of the scum he represented. The man's smile got bigger as he answered Hiashi's questions.

"My name is Freddie Smith and these are my subordinates," the man said as he gestured to the men behind him. "Your doorman graciously let us in earlier. We are here on behalf of James Zetsu and would wish to speak with you. Would you mind sitting down, please?" Hinata had an unsettling feeling melt through her as her family sat down on one of their leather couches. Her family had seemed to be suddenly thrown into a dark hole by these men and they were looking up in fear. Hinata observed that the men were each holding large, black suitcases. Hinata also noticed that the men were carrying concealed handguns on their hips. The hole was getting darker.

Freddie sat in a chair across from the family and folded his hands with a pleasant smile. He directly addressed Hiashi. "Now, Mr. Hyuuga. The mayor has sent us to compromise with you about the recent proposal that has been brought to the council. He understands your concerns and has graciously offered you a small token of gratitude in exchange for your cooperation." Freddie snapped his fingers and four suitcases opened that were filled to the brim with large stacks of cash. "He is offering to pay you one billion dollars in cash for you to vote for the passing of his new law on Monday. He will also give you a permanent seat in the council and even help you run for mayor, once his campaign for governor takes off." Hinata noticed the strain on her father's face deepen with every word Freddie spoke. "Mr. Zetsu is a kind man wouldn't you say?" Freddie's grin seemed to have been carved on his patchy skin. Hiashi's frown had similarly seemed to have been carved on his brow.

Hinata stared at her father and knew what he was going to say to the offer. "A bribe?! Absolutely not, I will not be accepting any bribes from Zetsu," Hiashi fearlessly declared. Freddie's smile slowly creased into a slight frown at Hiashi's answer. Hinata was praying that the men would understand her father's decision and just leave peacefully. The law was awful and her father was a respectable man. Everyone in the city loved her family. If they did anything against them, the citizens would revolt against their mayor instantly.

The other four men looked at each other in comprehension and stared at Freddie. "I see. Well, Mr. Zetsu has given us very precise directions on what to do if you disagreed." Freddie's frown was slowly becoming a grin again. Hinata felt a great wave of dread rush through her when she saw that grin.

Hiashi spoke up boldly. "And what are those directions, exactly?" A small bead of sweat trailed down Hiashi's forehead as he put an arm around his girls. Freddie's smile had turned disconcertingly cheerful when he spoke next.

"He said to kill you. All of you." Suddenly, the four men pulled out their side arms and aimed it at Hinata and her family. Hinata screamed and Hikari held her daughters close. Hanabi began to cry and buried her face into her mother's blouse. Hiashi leaned in front of his family; protecting them. He glared at Freddie with sheer animosity. Freddie seemed to enjoy that glare and his lips spread grotesquely at seeing it. "Now that you know the alternative, would you care to reconsider your decision? This is my last offer, of course."

Hiashi looked to his family and paused for a moment. Hinata only wished he knew what was going on her head. Her father knew the repercussions of taking the bribe and how many lives would be altered and if they simply killed them all then they could easily put a different Zetsu supporter in the council. Either way, Zetsu won. Maybe Hiashi couldn't have lived with himself if he gave in or maybe he hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of his family, Hinata had never been sure. In the end, Hiashi made his decision. After a long pause of thought, Hiashi spoke: "No. I won't change my mind." Freddie smiled and his men cocked the levers on their guns. "Please. Just kill me, OK? My family has nothing to do with this. I beg of you. Just take me. You won't benefit from killing them. Please."

Freddie's expression became thoughtful at Hiashi's plea. Hinata had always wondered what had compelled him to give his answer. She had never bothered to ask. "Hmmm. You do have a point. It would be a waste considering how beautiful your wife and daughters are. Alright, I promise not to kill them. I'm feeling merciful. Goodbye, Mr. Hyuuga." The next event that occurred that night was sadly not the most scarring moment of Hinata's life, but it was definitely close. Freddie hastily grabbed his pistol, raised it, and fired it at Hiashi's head. The shot was so loud that Hinata's ears were ringing. It had all happened so abruptly that Hinata had barely had time to comprehend what had transpired. Her father was sprawled dead on the living room carpet with a pool of blood circling around him. Her mother was screaming hysterically and her sister was crying with her hands covering her ears. Hinata only stared at the corpse of her father in complete disbelief. No tears or apparent emotion; just shocked eyes. The hole became darker and Hinata could barely see any light now.

Freddie stepped over Hiashi's body and gripped Hinata's arm. She had no focus or control over her body so she didn't fight back. Freddie directed his men to get the other girls. Two of the men came and grabbed Hikari and Hanabi. They tried to struggle but it was all in vain. They all shuffled into the elevator and began their descent to the ground floor. As they were descending, Freddie spoke to Hinata. "We're gonna take good care of you girls." Hinata shivered at his statement and looked appalled. When they entered the main lobby, Hinata had finally noticed the bloody hand of her doorman's corpse outside the office. The light was fading and the hole felt deeper. They exited the building and trudged into a side alley where a white van was waiting for them. The driver stepped out to assess the situation.

"The hell? We're taking the women?" The driver was fat and balding. He also had a pistol strapped to his hip.

Freddie gave him an irritated expression. "Look, Brad. It would be a shame if we just killed these girls. They're worth their weight in gold." The driver scoffed but didn't protest further. Freddie suddenly got a call on his phone so he moved to the end of the alley to take the call. As the other men were attempting to load the girls into the van, Hinata watched the light finally disappear from the hole. Hanabi suddenly bit her captor's hand and he screamed in pain. Hanabi tried to run away but she ran towards the direction of the driver. The driver instinctively struck her hard on the head with the butt of his gun. Hikari had been on the verge of insanity the whole time and as she saw her daughter get struck by one of the men, something in Hinata's mother snapped. Hikari wailed and launched her knee into her holder's groin. She then proceeded to apprehend his sidearm. She moved so fast that the other men couldn't stop her in time. She pointed the weapon at the driver and shot him directly in the chest. She attempted to shoot the other men but one of them finally responded by blasting her in the forehead with a bullet. She collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap and that's when Hinata screamed. She was becoming frantic and attempted to fight back against her captors.

"Shut up, you bitch." They slapped Hinata's face and she became silent, but still conscious. Freddie raced up to them when he had heard the noise. When he saw the two bodies on the ground, his face became red and he yelled at his subordinates.

"What the fuck happened!? You shot the bitches? Did I not just say that they were fucking valuable?" The man who had shot Hikari looked frightened but he tried to justify himself.

"Freddie, I swear the whore was going to kill us. I had no choice. The little one tried to run but Brad smashed her head in. This crazy bitch just lost it and killed Brad. I had to do it or she would have-" Freddie was _boiling_. He punched his crony's stomach and he fell to the ground gasping.

"I don't give a fuck! You should have controlled her better. Goddammit! Tony, check the small one. Is she still alive?" The addressed man went to investigate Hanabi's still form. He inspected her head and backed away in revulsion.

"Holy shit! No, Freddie. Brad broke her skull. She's fucking dead!" Freddie was absolutely livid. Who knows how much money he had just lost? He had to take his anger out on someone, so he kicked the man he had previously punched in the jaw. He turned to his men in anger and started barking orders.

"Take the last one and tie her up. I swear to God if she dies, I'll fucking murder all of you!" Hinata was a shell all of a sudden. When she had heard the man say Hanabi was dead too, she had blacked out in shock. Her whole family was dead and she was held captive by these sick men. The light was gone. The hole had seized her and she knew she was never coming out.

* * *

Hinata awoke to discover that she was arranged on a metal-framed bed and had been garbed in a white hospital dress. She had been imprisoned in a white room with a solid, iron door. The room was furnished with another bed on the opposite wall and two toilets between the beds. There was a porcelain sink in between the toilets. Squatting on the opposite bed was Freddie. He was smiling at her. Hinata gasped at him in surprise and sat up. "What? Wait, where's my family? Who are you? What is thi-" Suddenly, the events of when she was conscious flooded back into her memories. She fell to the ground; no longer able to speak. She could only choke out three words as she realized her situation. "They are dead," she whispered hoarsely. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She had lost them. She was all alone.

Freddie continued to grin at her as she lay there in misery. He finally spoke up when she began to cry. "I know. I know. I'm sad they're dead too. Your father decided his fate and well my retarded subordinates fucked everything up. It's really to-" Hinata cut him off.

She finally managed to speak when she had heard his excuses. She lifted her half-lidded, ruddy eyes up to the man. " _Fuck you!"_ she exclaimed with seething rage.Freddie was actually taken aback by her attitude. He had pegged her as a spineless bitch but she actually had some teeth. He was impressed. There was pure hate in Hinata's eyes and Freddie actually felt intimidated. For one crazy moment, Freddie was actually _scared_ of Hinata. Those eyes promised retribution even if she had to kill herself to do it. Freddie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Whatever, skank. We're keeping you here until we figure out what to do with your ass! Bye!" He shut the door in a rush and Hinata had noted that he never had turned his back to her. When he had gone, Hinata had stayed on the hard tile floor for what seemed like an eternity. She cried and cried until no more tears would come, but her heart was still weeping.

Her family was gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Everything had happened so fast so she never had time to assess her situation. She had plenty of time now, though. She had never felt so miserable, so dead inside, so hurt. There was a gnawing pain inside of her chest and she knew that it would probably remain there forever. She would never find peace again, she told herself. This was her fate. They could do whatever they wanted to her now. She was helpless and she hated every second of it. She began to question her reality. Where did her parents go? Was there a heaven? Would she ever see any of them again? If there was a God, she only wanted to curse him. She hated everything now. She would never find joy because of this awful reality she was thrust in. The world was filled with evil and the only good she had ever known was gone. Was there any good anymore? She could only think now that she was imprisoned in this room. She took notice of her surroundings and tried to think of what to do. She wanted to escape but was there any need to? The police would rescue her and bring these horrible men to justice. She might not even need the police. The people of the city would realize she was missing and attempt to rescue her. They loved her. Still, even if they did rescue her, where would she go? She had other relatives but she didn't really know them that well. She could figure all of that out once she escaped. However, when she scanned the room, she only wanted to cry. She just wanted to mourn her family and wallow in her grief.

She ended up sitting there on her bed for what must have been hours until a man in a business suit walked in. Hinata thought he was familiar but she couldn't determine who he was. He wasn't one of Freddie's guys from earlier but he was certainly in collusion with Freddie. Hinata stared at the man with as much enmity as she could muster with silence. The man had a bright smile on his face. His hair was a soft, brown color. His pair of dark eyes gazed at her. He was not put off-guard by her glare. He sat down on the opposite bed and folded his hands.

"Hello there, Hinata. My name is Richard Zetsu. I'm the mayor's twin brother." Hinata narrowed her eyes at the man and didn't say anything. Richard didn't look perturbed in the slightest. "You probably have many questions. I would be happy to answer any of them." Hinata _did_ have a lot of questions, but she hardly believed this man was going to truthfully answer any of them. Still, she decided to ask questions that he wouldn't need to lie about.

"My family's dead, right?" she asked. Richard nodded with a sad expression. Hinata didn't buy his fake sympathy for a second.

"I'm afraid so. I would have had them buried, personally, but the police have their bodies in custody." Hinata didn't like that answer but deemed it as plausible.

"You realize you won't get away with this, right? The people and the police of this city won't stand for my absence." she stated with confidence. She was like a princess to the city and her captors _knew_ that. Why wouldn't they let her go?

Richard sighed and gave her an amused smile. "I'm afraid that no one is going to rescue you, my dear. Everyone thinks you're dead. You see, my brother has many friends in the police force and they have announced that the entire Hyuuga family was murdered three days ago. The general public believes it to be one of the local gangs that are responsible. That is precisely what the police will say, anyways. No will come for you. You are now property of my brother, Mr. James Zetsu."

Hinata couldn't believe it. He had to be lying. People wouldn't believe a simple gang had murdered her family. They didn't have a body to account for her either. They had to realize the truth sooner or later. She turned her attention to Richard.

"What do you plan to do with me then?"

Richard smiled brightly at that question. He had been waiting for her to ask that. "Simple. You will become one of the mayor's new prostitutes. The proposal passed through the council on Monday and the state government made it law just yesterday." Hinata was outraged by his statement but she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm still under the legal age and I don't want to be a prostitute!" Hinata shouted at Richard.

Richard seemed to have been expecting that retort. "You're correct. That is why you will remain in this room until you are eighteen. As for your consent, you're my brother's property now. It doesn't matter what you want. It won't be so bad," he said with no real intentionality present. "Soon, you'll be able to move around the city but you'll always be watched. You'll be seventeen in a few months and then it's only one year after that. If you're good and behave well, we will give you books or any entertainment you like. If you're especially good, we will move you to a better room. You'll be served three meals a day and you'll get health checks every month. One time every day, you'll be allowed to have some exercise and a shower. We'll take good care of you, I promise." Hinata stared at Richard in utter disgust. She wanted to talk back and curse at the man. She wanted to throw everything in the room and scream. She wanted to strangle that man. However, she knew she couldn't do any of those things. She was powerless. In the end, she just sat there with a look of contempt.

When Richard realized she wasn't going to say anything else, he silently stood up and left the room. Hinata was once again left alone with her thoughts. She was a prisoner and alone in this world. She had to accept that.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Hinata started to slowly become accustomed to her plight. Men in white clothing would come to bring her food and entertainment. She asked for some paper and a pencil, at first. They gave her some and a calendar so she could keep track of her confinement. Since there were no windows to help her know the time of day, they gave her a small clock to put on the wall. She had no way of knowing if the time was precise, so she just assumed it was. Every week, a man in white would come, bring her fresh clothes, and change her sheets. Just as Richard promised, she was allowed to have a shower and some exercise. A nameless man would come in every day at noon and escort her down a long white, sterile hallway. They would take her to a small, outside courtyard that was encircled by concrete walls. The man would stand guard at the door without saying anything. Hinata never wanted to talk to him, anyways. There was some sports equipment and a little running track around the yard. Most of the time, she would simply stare up at the sky and ignore the equipment. Sometimes she would run around the track but not for very long. It was the only time she was allowed outside. After an hour would pass, the man would take her to the showers. They would leave the courtyard and reach a bathroom filled with shower stalls. There was never anybody else in there when she showered.

The food was never too bad and, at first, she wouldn't eat. However, after a couple of days, her hunger kicked in and she submitted. That's all she ever did, really. Submit. She would just do what she was told and always followed her holder's orders obediently. She knew there was no point in defying them. Most of her days consisted of reading. She would ask for specific books and they would always bring her whatever she wanted the next day. She had been tempted, once, to ask for them to let her go but she knew it was futile. She had started to read philosophical books to help her growing number of questions. When she wasn't reading, she was contemplating her reality. Was there good in the world? What was goodness? What was evil? Why was she given this fate? She thought she found her answer in a book titled: _The Consolation of Philosophy_. In the book, a man was wrongfully imprisoned by a biased King and the man was outraged by his misfortune. He had been tempted by the musings of unclean thoughts and poetry until a woman appeared before him. The woman was the personification of philosophy and her name was Lady Philosophy. The Prisoner asked her all of his questions about misfortune and why good men suffered in the world. She had said that because of their evil ways, those men slowly lost their existence in the world. They became non-existent because of their actions. Hinata didn't know if she liked that answer. She still had many questions and an old book was going to giver her a satisfactory one, she concluded in the end. She had wondered what was the reason for living at some point during her confinement. A certain meeting eventually gave her that answer.

One day in July, (according to Hinata's calendar) one of the nameless men brought in an angry, red headed girl. She appeared to be about Hinata's age and was really giving the man in white a hard time. "Lemme go, you fucker! I'll fucking tear your ass if you- Hey! Get fucking back here, you chickenshit," The red head yelled as she banged on the metal door that the man in white had been only too happy to have closed. Hinata was surprised by this girl's tenacity. The girl was wearing a white hospital gown that was similar to Hinata's. After a few seconds of banging, the fiery red head finally took note of her fellow prison mate. Hinata stared blankly at the girl. The girl with the red hair spoke first. "I didn't know they had more of us future whores here? I guess they're waiting until you're fucking eighteen, right?" Hinata only nodded silently. Hinata had never met a girl with such a colorful vocabulary. She extended her hand to Hinata. "Looks like we need to have each other's back, then. My name's Tayuya."

Hinata held her hand and shook it softly. "Hinata." She left out her last name. She didn't ever want to speak it again. It just felt hollow at this point. Everything felt hollow.

Tayuya accepted it and looked around the room. "Oh, fuck me! This place is a complete shit hole. There's nothing here! How am I supposed to fucking live here for a year?" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Tayuya's antics. She had forgotten the last time she had laughed. Hinata hadn't really talked with anyone either until Tayuya showed up. Except for the occasional request or affirmation to the guy's in white, she hadn't really said anything in months. She finally had a companion and the best part was that she wasn't a man. "I swear I'll fucking rip out that Freddie faggot's throat!" Hinata narrowed her eyes at the mention of that man's name.

"I'll join you," Hinata stated with a hint of bitterness. Tayuya whirled around and blinked in mild surprise at Hinata.

She smirked. "Fuck. You got some cold, hard-ass eyes. I had you pegged for the shy type. You're gonna make an interesting roommate." Tayuya collapsed onto her bed in apparent exhaustion. "Man, I'm just tired of fucking fending for myself. I'm from the streets." she announced as she propped her head on her shoulder. "An orphan. I was a pretty easy target for those shitheads. At least, they feed us here. But I swear to God, if some fucking cock comes near my mouth, then it's coming off!"

Hinata had faintly blushed at that. She had tried not to think about her future occupation. She was still a virgin and she was definitely not interested in selling her body to strangers. She had never even been kissed before. She was actually terrified of what was to come. She tried to ignore it as much as possible, but the dark hole was always around her. Tayuya had been rambling for a while about her adventures on the streets until she finally asked Hinata a question.

"So, where did they drag you from? I know these city streets pretty fucking well and I never saw you before out there." Hinata was slightly grateful that Tayuya didn't know who she was. She didn't really want to go into detail at that moment. Maybe in time she would.

"I'm an orphan too. They killed my family. I survived." Hinata didn't say anything more. Tayuya observed her for a few seconds trying to read her. She made a soft 'tsk' sound and didn't ask any more questions.

"Well, you're fucking hot nonetheless. You're gonna be pretty popular. Although, not as much as this ass!" Tayuya slapped her behind in a playful manner and Hinata let out a soft giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh and became louder. They both started to laugh heartily and for the first time in a long time, the dark hole didn't feel so dark.

* * *

As the year went by, Hinata and Tayuya got closer. Tayuya opened up to Hinata fairly quickly and Hinata returned with what she was comfortable with. Tayuya always knew that she was withholding information, but she would allow it for her own reasons. Tayuya would sometimes give the men in white trouble, but most of the time she was meek towards them if they left her alone. The two girls became friends and attempted to survive together. They would joke together, run together during their recess time, talk together, tell stories together, even read together. In Tayuya, Hinata had found something to keep her going. She was something to numb the pain a little bit. Hinata cherished that greatly and held onto it with all of her might. She still struggled with self-loathing but every day made it a little easier. However, the impending day when she would turn eighteen was fast approaching. She had been trying to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable situation she would soon be in.

A few days before Tayuya's eighteenth birthday, Hinata and Tayuya began to feel odd. Their senses became hazy and their resolve vastly decreased. Motivation and enthusiasm seemed to drop as well in the two girls. It was Tayuya who had discovered what was happening first. "They fucking drugged us! They put some shit in our food! The goddamn cocksuckers!" Hinata was sprawled on top of her bed, feeling dizzy.

"Why would they do that? We haven't given them any trouble?" Hinata shouldn't have been surprised. Their captors never took their prisoners well-being into mind even if they showed like they did.

"It's cause they're going to send in some dicks soon to try to fuck us! I'll bite it off before they come near me!" Tayuya was probably on an extra dose of drugs because of her lively personality but she still managed to be sullen. Hinata only relaxed and tried to control her body and mind. Her birthday was only a week after Tayuya's and they probably weren't going to care about dates soon.

Unfortunately, Hinata was right. The day before Tayuya's birthday, the metal door opened and a man stepped into the room. Hinata immediately recognized him and so did Tayuya. Hinata had never actually met him in person but he was the most discernible person in the city. James Zetsu stood in a black suit and grinned at the two drugged girls. Hinata hated that grin. It was the largest and most grotesque smile she had ever seen and it frightened and enraged her all at the same time.

"Hello, ladies. I hope I'm not intruding on anything. I'm sure you know who I am and I know who you two are, so there's no need for introductions." Hinata glared at him with burning eyes. Tayuya was surprisingly quiet. She also just stared at the man. It might have had to do with all of the drugs she had ingested or maybe she was just curious about what Zetsu had to say. Zetsu continued, nevertheless. "Starting tomorrow, you two will be going into the workforce and I personally wanted to come and welcome you into the business. I just know you two will become excellent employees. Now a word of warning: If you think that you will ever be able to escape, you are incorrect. I won every policeman in the city and everybody practically works for me. There's no point to bother with breakouts. You will only be hurting yourselves. Also don't think anyone will recognize you; even if they do, it won't matter." If Hinata had even a sliver of hope left by that point, it was gone now. Her resolve had faded and she didn't bother to care anymore. "Now then, I know you two will do a marvelous job tomorrow. Good luck!" With that, James Zetsu calmly left the room and the metal door shut with a sharp clang.

Hinata and Tayuya laid in their beds in silence for a long time. After the long pause, Hinata heard Tayuya utter one word: "Fuck."

* * *

The night that Hinata lost her virginity was a cold one. The men in white had come and given them some real clothes for once. They were some simple jeans, blouses, and worn jackets. The girl's hadn't worn real clothes in so long that they felt foreign on their bodies. They were half-dragged out of their room in there drugged states. They were taken down a series of corridors and Hinata had seen more new places that day then she had seen in over a year.

They exited through some double glass doors and were taken out into the frigid night. Outside was a multitude of concrete buildings that all looked similar to the one they had exited from. In the distant horizon, the skyscrapers of downtown stood tall in the chilly night. Across from the girls, there was a small parking lot in between the complex of buildings. In the middle of the parking lot, there was a single van. Hinata could see Freddie standing there next to the van. His freshly-shaven head gleamed in the dim light from the lot's streetlights. Hinata and Tayuya were carried over to him by the men in white and fell to their knees on the icy asphalt when they were close enough. The drugs had done their job and the two girls had almost no control of their bodies. With a nod from Freddie, the men in white silently left and went back into the building from whence they came.

Freddie grinned cheerfully. "Hello, sluts! Happy Birthday! I got two boys that wish to give you your birthday presents!" Freddie opened the sliding door to the van and inside of it were two men. They were both tall and had lustful expressions on their faces when they saw the girls. If Hinata had more control, she would have shivered from terror but she couldn't even do that. The boys immediately marched over and grabbed the girls. They wasted no time and began to undo their belts.

Hinata, thankfully, didn't remember much after that. She tried not to, anyways. She closed her eyes and tried to think of positive things. She could faintly hear Tayuya in the background. She was putting up a small fight and cussing up a storm. Hinata tried to just lay still and wait until it was all over. She had blacked out soon after that.

* * *

Hinata awoke to find herself in a small, dirty room. When she tried to stand up, her head hurt and so did her groin. She knew why. Tears began to stream down her cheek and she cried for what must have been hours. She had tried to prepare herself for this but she just couldn't. She felt so low and disgusting. She felt like garbage and she wanted to take a hot shower even though she knew it would do no good. After a while, she heard a knock on her door and a woman walked in. She had dark, almost-bluish hair and a sympathetic smile on her face. She glided over to the side of Hinata's bed and sat next to her. Hinata tried to stifle her tears but the woman brushed them away with her soft fingers.

Hinata immediately thought the woman was beautiful and kind. Her voice was gentle and sounded like a mountain spring wistfully flowing through its course. "Hello, Hinata." Hinata showed some slight surprise at the knowing of her name. The woman smiled gently. "Yes, I know who are. My name is Konan. I'm the dorm mother here. I take care of all the girls in this building. I know what you must be going through. The first time is always the hardest. The shame is very strong right now but you're not alone, sweetheart. I and the other girls will watch after you. Would you like some food?" She saw the suspicion in Hinata's eyes and giggled tenderly. "No drugs, I promise." Hinata couldn't help but trust this woman even if it was only a little. She nodded and Konan cupped her face gently then stood up and left.

Konan returned later with a sandwich and handed it to Hinata. As Hinata inhaled her food, Konan told her all about the dormitories and the rules of being a prostitute. Hinata nodded in understanding for Konan's simple instructions. Once Konan was finished, she told Hinata that she would start her job in the morning. "And don't worry. I'll tag along with you and show you the ropes," Konan declared as she brushed her fingers through Hinata's hair. It had grown really long by this point and Hinata had started to like it. After that, Konan exited the room and Hinata drifted away to sleep. As Hinata was falling asleep, she realized she had forgotten to ask about Tayuya.

The next day, Hinata awoke to find some clean clothes next to her bed. They were pretty revealing and trampy-looking but Hinata expected as much. When she had finished getting dressed, she went downstairs. The first level was bustling with adult women of all shapes and sizes. They were making breakfast and Hinata was handed a plate of scrambled eggs by one of them. As she ate her eggs, Hinata took note and gave her regards to the girls. They were all pretty sociable and humorous. They would tell jokes about previous patrons and the embarrassing stories about them. Hinata only hoped to be able to be as carefree as them someday. After introductions and pleasantries were exchanged, Hinata found Tayuya at the front door of the building. Tayuya told Hinata about how she had wished _she_ had blacked out the other day and how she was going to "tear the guy's balls off" if she saw him ever again. To Hinata's delight, Tayuya would be accompanying her and Konan that day as they covered their rounds.

Konan held Hinata's hand as they left the building and marched down the sidewalk. Hinata had forgotten how much she had missed the city. The morning sun shone through the skyscrapers of downtown. Their run-down dormitory was part of a low-income neighborhood right next to downtown. Hinata's old apartment building was on the other side of the city and Hinata had no desire to go there. As the girls walked, Konan explained that business was always slow in the mornings and that it would get busier as the evening approached. Tayuya and Hinata nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later, a customer approached the girls. He was a younger man that looked no older than nineteen. He also looked incredibly nervous and fidgety. He was small and thin and looked more like a boy than a man. Konan stoically announced their prices and the man kept staring at Hinata the whole time. Hinata had no feelings for the man; she just wanted to get this over with. To no one's surprise, the man picked Hinata and she followed him into a nearby alley. Before they left, Konan whispered in Hinata's ear: "You'll be fine. He won't hurt you." Hinata believed her.

They entered the alley and the young man awkwardly handed her a wad of cash. She took the money and undid her jacket. She remembered Konan's instructions from the day before and what she had to do. The man was really awkward and had no idea what he was doing but he was gentle and kind to Hinata. He never kissed her. Hinata accepted his kindness and brought him his promised pleasure. When they were finished, the man thanked her and rushed away. He was too nervous to have said anything more.

Hinata calmly strolled back to where Konan and Tayuya were. Tayuya gave a big grin and asked: "So how was he?"

Hinata had a blank expression on her face as she answered. "Sweet."

Konan smiled softly and brushed her fingers through Hinata's locks and hugged her. "I'm glad he was. Not all men will be, though. You need to be ready for anything. Freddie is an asshole but he will be mad if any of the men actually injure you. Let me know if things ever get out of hand and I'll let him know. Freddie does his job well. Whether that's a good thing or not, I don't know." Hinata nodded and buried her face into Konan's chest. She didn't really know either.

* * *

As the years went by, Hinata became pretty successful at her job. She learned all of the tricks and tips about her profession as time went by and was making a lot of money. Of course, she got a meager amount of it and the rest went to Freddie. Freddie would come by the dormitory every week and collect his revenue from the women. He would also make sure the girls were taking their dose of drugs. Hinata always took her required amount but it was such a small quantity that she was able to control herself for the most part. Freddie's office was about a half-mile from the dormitory and sometimes Freddie would take Hinata out by herself to a specific patron that was paying big money to have her. However, most of Hinata's days consisted of her going out on her own and earning her money alone, or sometimes with a group of girls. She would sleep with anyone who had the money. It was almost always men. Every now and then, the occasional girl would show up and ask for her services. Hinata would oblige and move on from there. She never developed feelings for any of her customers. She preferred it that way. She would see Tayuya and Konan every day and had gotten pretty close with them over the years. Hinata never got _too_ close to them, though. After what had happened to the last people she was close with, she couldn't allow herself that luxury ever again. Konan and Tayuya picked up on this early on and accepted it. Hinata had hoped that as she grew accustomed to the lifestyle, things would get easier. However, as the nights went by and the men somehow became nastier, Hinata started to fall deeper into her dark hole.

Hinata was a hollow shell and her fatigue deepened with her depression. She had forgotten all happiness in the world and she felt like she could never find it again. She had accepted that there was no more light in her world. She had accepted that. Until one day, a light flickered inside of her darkness and she had no idea what to do about it. The light was sparkling and bright and in it was a dazzling smile that made Hinata feel something again. Hinata began to become her old self again and the light was beginning to cast away the darkness around her. Hinata loved the light, and yet she knew that it was too bright for her. She didn't deserve the light but she still wanted it. The light promised warmth and safety. Those things had been foreign to Hinata for so long. Hinata could only wonder what the light would truly bring and where it would take her. The only thing she knew for sure was that the light didn't want to let her go this time.

* * *

Hinata finished her story as the sun was setting in the horizon. Naruto had been silent and attentive the whole time. Hinata had left out the last part of the story about the light but she had definitely thought about it. Hinata had a mournful expression on her brow. When she had stopped talking, Naruto looked away for a second then gazed at her. Small tears started to glide across his face and he suddenly leaned forward and embraced her. Hinata was startled by his sudden hug but after her surprise dissipated, she slowly wrapped her arms around him and returned the gesture. They sat there and held each other for a few minutes. Naruto had stopped weeping but he was still embracing her with vigor. Finally, he released his grip and stared into her gentle, lavender-white eyes.

"I am so sorry, Hinata. Zetsu is everything I thought he was. He's the scum of the earth and deserves justice. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you and your family. Freddie too. I'm gonna save your friends too. I'm going to help you, Hinata. I couldn't help you when you really needed it, but I will now. This nightmare is going to end, Hinata. I promise." Naruto's eyes were shining brilliantly during his declaration. Hinata had become so intoxicated by them that she couldn't argue with him.

Hinata wanted to say it was impossible. She wanted to say he was a fool and that there was no point. She wanted to say that Zetsu was too powerful. She wanted to say that she would have to leave Naruto soon. She wanted to say a lot of things but those eyes of Naruto's were not going to accept any form of protest. Somewhere deep down in her soul, Hinata believed in his words. The light was shining so radiantly that Hinata wanted to turn away but for once in so many years, Hinata didn't turn away.

* * *

 **I gotta say, this was a really tough one for me. It gets really dark and there were certain points that I wanted to tear my hair out because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think! Take care.**

 **-CM**


	8. In Good Company

**Christmas Break is here! You guys are so nice. Your kind words have really encouraged me. I hope you like the update!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: In Good Company

Sasuke was reading a book when he heard a knock on the front door. Sasuke noted Sakura's voice from the bathroom telling him to get the door because she was 'putting her face on.' He put the book aside and casually strolled over to his front door with his wounded arm resting in his cast. With his good hand, Sasuke opened the door to find the two expected guests. Hinata was bundled up in her thick coat and scarf. The wool fabric was masking her mouth giving her a cute appearance (although Sasuke would never admit it out loud). Naruto was wearing a slim, black leather jacket with a stylish, checkered scarf wrapped over his shoulders. Naruto had his signature bright smile beaming through the doorway. Sasuke smirked and stepped aside to let them in. "You're late," Sasuke stated simply.

Naruto was unfazed by his remark and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders blithely. Naruto was the only person that Sasuke allowed to do that. Even with his injured shoulder, it didn't hurt. "Yeah, but Sakura always takes forever," Naruto chided happily. Hinata silently walked past them as Sasuke closed the door. She went off to find Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke waited in the living area.

When he could hear the girl's voices start a conversation in the next room, Sasuke spoke to Naruto. "How's she been doing lately?" It had been a week since Sasuke had last spoken to Naruto about Hinata's indecisiveness. Naruto's smile softened a bit.

"Good, I think. She opened up to me later in the day that I called you. That was awhile ago." Naruto's declaration was also a realization and he looked at his friend apologetically. "Sorry about that. I've been busy with watching the Club by myself this week." Hinata had gone with Naruto every day that week but ever since she had told her story, she had gotten more and more distant which was the very reason that Naruto had called Sakura the other day. He had asked her if they could get out and have some fun together the following night. Sakura had agreed and then the night had come.

Sasuke sighed and had a defeated expression. "No. _I'm_ sorry. I would have been there this week to help you out but Sakura wouldn't have it. That woman babies the hell out of me." Naruto's smile brightened and he rose out of his seat to clap Sasuke's back merrily.

"Don't worry about it! I've been having loads of fun. They've increased security substantially since your fight. Hopefully, that should prevent any more attacks. The students don't seem bothered by what happened. They're a courageous bunch, after all." Naruto fell back into his chair and his eyes glinted with meekness. "The only downside this week is that I haven't been able to train Hinata at all. I told her to go run the school track to build up her stamina and that's all she's been doing this week. She's still a little slow and could use more stamina, but she's ready for more advanced stuff." Sasuke nodded his understanding and creased his brow in thought.

After a short pause, Sasuke spoke. "I should be able to show up on Monday to help. I won't have to push myself if I show her the water exercise." Naruto nodded vigorously in agreement and was about to say more when the girls entered the room.

Sakura's face was colorful with make-up and Hinata had a soft smile on her face. They must have been talking about something interesting, Naruto thought. He was glad to see Hinata enjoying herself with someone. It was good that she was finding a friend in Sakura, even if it _was_ his ex-girlfriend.

Sakura glided over to Sasuke and kissed him gently. "Ready! Let's go!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his wife's enthusiasm. She loved going out and showing him off.

Hinata asked the question that had been on her mind all night. "So, where are we going? Naruto wouldn't say." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Sakura turned around to face Hinata.

"The bar, of course!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully. Hinata still appeared confused so Sasuke helped her.

"It's our friend's bar," the wounded man said. "Most of our other friends from college go there on a regular basis. It's a really nice place. You'll enjoy it." Hinata nodded. She liked Sasuke's explanations. He was probably just as good of a teacher as Naruto was; perhaps better.

Naruto marched to Hinata's side and locked his arm around hers. "You sure will. Come on!" Naruto practically dragged Hinata out the front door in his excitement and Sakura followed close behind, lugging Sasuke along in a similar fashion. The crisp, November night chilled Hinata to the bone but she still felt a surge of happiness from Naruto's touch. The lights of the city shone splendidly and they twinkled upon the four night-goers as they descended down to the parking lot, where Naruto's Charger was parked. They all piled in and Naruto started the ignition.

The drive to the destination was pleasant with Sakura telling Hinata all about the bar they were going to and Naruto talking to Sasuke about their karate students' progress that week. Several minutes later, Naruto parked his car into a small side parking lot and the group exited the vehicle. As Hinata stepped out of the car, she took note of the bar they had parked next to. In giant black letters, the bar's sign said: "The Plow". Hinata raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. It was an unusual name but she followed her friends in, regardless.

When Hinata entered the establishment, a feeling of warmth enveloped her from her toes up to the top of her head. It was not just physical warmth either. The bar was furnished with booths and tables of all sizes. The bar was well-lit and wasn't too loud. The customers seemed friendly and good-natured. The walls were filled with hangings and ad posters of different alcohol products. The place wasn't packed but it had a healthy stream of patrons coming in and out. All in all, the bar was affable and inviting. As soon as Naruto had entered, almost every person in the bar greeted and acknowledged the man. Naruto was a popular fellow and it wasn't hard to see why. The man had been blessed with a gift. He could make a person feel welcome and loved almost instantly. As people patted Naruto on the back and offered him drinks, Hinata noticed Sasuke and Sakura had situated themselves at the bar counter. The dark-haired, young lady went to join them and as she got closer, she witnessed a tall, blonde man standing over the counter. The tall man said something to Sakura and she laughed heartily. The man laughed with her and Hinata tried not to laugh too. The man had the most bombastic, hearty, and unique laugh that Hinata had ever heard. It was also deliciously contagious. It made a person want to laugh right along with him. When Hinata had approached the bar, the man directed his attention to her and he grinned genially.

"Hey! Are you with these two?" he asked. The man's voice was loud and jolly. Hinata nodded shyly with a small, polite smile. Sakura stated Hinata's name and her affiliation with them to the man. The man's eyes widened in understanding and he shot Hinata a dazzling smile. "You've picked some great friends, Hinata. I'm Adam. I'm the owner of this bar. These guys were my good friends in college. They're some of the best people I've ever known." Even Sasuke smiled at that statement. "Now then, what can I get you, Hinata? First drink is on me!" Adam, the owner, reminded Hinata of a similar man who owned a ramen shop. She could imagine them being good friends.

Hinata didn't drink much, so she wasn't sure what to get. She decided on something familiar. "Could I just have a glass of Moscato, please?" Adam agreed and went farther down the counter to where the wine bottles were placed. Hinata noted that the couple next to her had already received their drinks. Sasuke was sipping down a pint of dark beer while Sakura nursed a cocktail. Suddenly, Hinata felt the presence of a certain blonde behind her. She felt his hand glide across her arm. Naruto had a glint of cheerfulness in his eye as he put some cash on the bar counter. He gazed at Hinata as she turned to face him. He smirked at her as she gave him a sardonic look.

Hinata was always impressed and flustered by Naruto's antics. The man really knew how to make her heart race. In that moment, she wanted to hug him again. They had only hugged that one time after she had told her story and Hinata had craved more ever since. The whole past week had been a test of her will as she had tried not to practically tackle the handsome man. Not only was he gorgeous, his heart was even more beautiful. Every time he teased her, joked with her, talked to her, or even just _looked_ at her; she would feel a rush of heat in her chest that shot through her entire body. He was the only person that she knew that could do that to her. She loved every second of it. As Hinata felt her face getting red, she tried to think of something to say to Naruto. Fortunately, she heard Adam approaching with her wine glass.

"One glass of Moscato for a beautiful lady," the tall bar owner conveyed buoyantly. Adam observed the money that Naruto had put on the counter and addressed him. "That's quite a tip, man. The usual, I'm guessing?" Adam had already started to prepare a drink for Naruto before he even answered. He placed a mug of hard cider in front of Naruto and he accepted it gratefully. They waved to Adam as they ventured out to find an empty booth.

When they discovered a nice spot, the group of four sat down on the soft, leathery seats. Sakura took a sip from her cocktail and focused on Hinata. "Nice place, isn't it?" Hinata agreed. The people sitting around them were merry and courteous. She felt safe in the bar with her friends and implications of that feeling slowly started to envelop her. Safety was a foreign concept that had started to become familiar to Hinata since she had met Naruto. It was not the only concept she had become more familiar with either. Naruto had smiled at Hinata's fondness of his favorite bar in the city.

Naruto was glad they had come to the bar. Hinata seemed to be in a better mood that night. The whole week had been hard for her and he wished he hadn't been so busy. This weekend, he was going to focus his time on trying to help her. He was glad she had opened up to him but he knew that if she could not grow from that point, then the whole trial would have been meaningless. He had remembered an important topic that he wanted to discuss with the group that night and he faced his best friend.

"Sasuke, do you think that Freddie and his men will counter-strike anytime soon?" Sasuke's cool eyes glowed dimly in the artificial light of the bar at the sudden question. Subtleties and scaffolding were not natural concepts to Naruto and Sasuke was acutely aware of that fact. The question was grim but necessary, so he quickly put aside the abruptness of it and contemplated his answer in a deep fashion.

Sakura was studying his face and she appeared to be doubtful. Sasuke took a deep breath and answered: "I don't know." Naruto was unsatisfied by his answer. However, Sasuke wasn't done. "Although, I _do_ know that they will most undoubtedly attack the school because that's the only place they know you spend time at." Naruto knew that much but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Naruto didn't wish to involve his students so he hoped the school's beefed-up security would be enough.

Naruto looked drained as he sighed. Hinata was looking down at her wine. She seemed to be lacking energy too. Naruto was getting tired from all of the caution and anger being built up. This whole ordeal with the mayor and Hinata's friends was taking a toll on him. He had no idea what he was going to do. He wished that he could just run into the prostitute's dormitory and save all of them but the more he thought about it, the more he knew it wasn't a good idea. There were too many things that could go wrong. There had been a point in Naruto's life where he would have just ran in there without thinking and asked questions later. He used to be unpredictable and would always act out of instinct and impulse. However, that boy was gone now. Naruto was a man now and he had grown from being that fool that never considered the results of his actions. He wanted to be extra careful with this situation because it involved Hinata. He had broken every rule that he had made for himself when concerning women because of her. After Sakura, he had made sure to guard his heart from women and not to get too close to them, but Hinata had definitely changed that.

Naruto aimed his eyes in Sasuke's direction. "We can talk more about this later. We'll figure something out." Sasuke nodded his agreement and took a drink from his beer.

Hinata stared up at Naruto. It looked like she had wanted to say something the entire time they were talking. Her eyes told him that she was struggling on what words she wanted to speak. Finally, she must have found them because her pale pools shined with resolve. "Naruto, I know you mean well but..." She closed her eyes and attempted to finish her sentence. "You should stop. I'm not worth it." Her eyes were bursting with sadness and Naruto's throat clenched. His eyes widened in shock as his memories enveloped his mind. He looked at Sakura. She had a regretful expression and tried not to look at Naruto in the eye. Naruto remembered that Sakura had said those same words to him once.

* * *

Naruto awoke groggily and felt a pulsing wave of pain in his skull. He smelled a greasy, mouthwatering scent that seemed to relieve some of the torment in his head. He rose up from the couch and stumbled towards the source of the scent. Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast when he walked in. She was wearing one of his baggy T-shirts and her pajama pants. She smiled at him and giggled softly at his appearance. "You're a mess. I knew you drank too much." Naruto smiled wryly and sat at the small dining table next to the kitchen. Naruto had spent the night at Sakura's modest apartment after they had gone to the bar earlier that night. Naruto had tried to out drink Brian again but he was unsuccessful. The large man had drunk more whiskey than Naruto could have looked at. He wanted to vomit from just thinking about it. Sakura had barely drank anything so she had driven his drunk-ass back to her place. He collapsed on the couch and she could only smile at his shenanigans. They had been dating for almost a year and he smiled at her as she brought him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I'm just glad that it's Sunday. I would never make it to class with this hangover if it was Monday," Naruto said as his face scrunched in forced thought. "I think I have a test on Chaucer tomorrow too." Sakura snickered. She brought her own breakfast plate to the table and they ate in pleasant silence. Naruto chugged a huge glass of water and cleaned his plate. His head felt considerably better after that.

Sakura finished her meal and took the plates to the sink. Naruto trailed behind her and leaned the front of his body against her back as she stood over the faucet. She pouted freely as she attempted to wash the plates. "What are you doing, sweetie?" Naruto kissed her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm holding perfection, of course. Most men only dream of such a thing." Naruto could see her face turn crimson from his remark. He grinned and held her soapy hand. He pressed his body harder against her and she wasn't protesting. Naruto took her silence as an invitation so he turned her around and kissed her passionately. After a few enchanting moments of passion, Naruto separated his lips from hers. He gazed into her soft, emerald eyes. "I love you, Sakura." It was not the first time he had said it but he felt he was being the most honest about his feelings that time. Sakura's eyes widened. She must have felt the sincerity of his words as well. She gently pushed him away and moved a few steps apart from him. Naruto didn't like the doubt that was so obviously etched on her face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you mean well but...you should stop." Naruto's headache had faded away but he felt a new, sharper pain in his chest. "I'm not worth it." Sakura faced Naruto and her jade-colored eyes pierced painfully into his. Naruto was speechless and he kicked himself for being unable to say anything. He knew that she didn't actually love him and that they were only together because she couldn't have Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke changed his mind about her, she would rush to his side without a second thought. Naruto had nightmares about that and they were becoming more frequent than the ones of Jiraiya's death. Naruto felt so scared and hurt all the time now and this moment only made things worse.

Sakura left the room and Naruto heard her enter the bathroom. Naruto just sat on the couch where he had slept for what seemed like hours. Sakura's words kept ringing in his ears. He just hoped that the pain would dull down soon and Sakura would regret those words. He wished that she would forget about Sasuke and love him. He knew that those things were not going to happen but he still told himself that they would. He was too close to the edge already and one more insane thought would have pushed him over.

* * *

Naruto's memory faded and he came back to reality. He had been really hurt by those words years ago and now to have them reiterated brought some of that pain back. However, Naruto could see that Hinata had way more woe in her expression than he ever could. Naruto hadn't even thought about the edge since he had met Hinata. He had found a safe and solid ground to stand on in Hinata. Naruto could only hope that he was bringing Hinata that same stability. Sakura's words had echoed in his mind for so long that one day he knew what he should have said to her. He had been silent from Hinata's proclamation for a few moments already, so he decided to say the words he should have said to Sakura back then.

"Stop lying to yourself," Naruto uttered softly. The sadness in Hinata's eyes turned to surprise and Naruto could see Sakura perk up in his peripheral vision. Naruto wasn't finished there. "You _are_ worth it! In fact, I am so sure that you are worth it that I would die protecting you! If you think that I am lying about that, then you should never believe another word that I say because I have never been more honest!" Naruto's eyes were burning with determination and power. Hinata gaped in silence at his sincere words. The most absurd thing running through Hinata's mind was that she knew that he _wasn't_ lying. She was constantly doubting herself and the people around her, but Naruto never once doubted her. There was no other man on earth like Naruto, she surmised.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it lovingly. His expression had changed to a kind, heartwarming smile. "I will find a way to help you. I promise that as long as you are with me, I will protect and care for you with everything I have." Naruto's proclamation was strong and unfaltering. Hinata had been dazed by his words and her cheeks were rosy. She found herself to be emotionally fuzzy and wondered if it was the wine. She attempted to say something to Naruto in protest but she discovered that she was being persuaded by his words; a common scenario that she was always having with him. She simply nodded, instead.

Sakura stared wide-eyed with her mouth open in shock. Sasuke blinked in astonishment but still remained stoic enough to the point of seeming unaffected, unless you knew him. Sakura suddenly remembered that Sasuke had said something similar to her once. She thought back to a past memory, similar to what a blonde man had done a few moments ago.

* * *

Sakura had been crying into her pillow since she had woken up that morning. The sun had already passed its apex and the afternoon had come. The sun's rays had disappeared from her bedroom window some time ago and she only hoped her pain would disappear with it. She had broken up with Naruto last night and his face and words were still fresh in her mind. His expression had so much agony and his protests carried so much misery that she had cried right in front of him. She knew that she had done the right thing by sitting down with him and telling him alone. However, no matter how she could have said it, she knew that his response was going to be unbearable. Unfortunately, she had been right.

She had tried to call her best friend and co-worker, Ino, but she realized that she didn't want to talk to anybody. She left a message on her friend's phone and collapsed onto her bed. Sakura cried. She had cared for Naruto so much and had felt everything but real love for him. Her heart just didn't have room for two men. She had been hurting Naruto more by being with him and she wished that she had seen that before she dated him. She probably always knew but she didn't care at the time. She just wanted someone to actually look at her and appreciate her. Naruto had always done that and she had made him suffer for it. She couldn't be with a man that she didn't love any longer. No one could blame her for that and Naruto certainly didn't. Sakura felt horrible about the break-up and she found herself all alone again. The only man that could possibly take the pain away was...suddenly, Sakura heard a knock on her apartment door. It must have been Ino, she thought.

Sakura wiped away her tears and trudged to her door. As she opened her door, Sakura wished that she had cleaned herself up a bit because the man of her dreams was standing before her. Sasuke smiled softly. He gently lifted his hand and erased a remnant of a tear on her cheek. "I heard what happened." His words were sweet and calm, like a wind passing through a field of flowers. "I came to help." Sasuke put his hands around her face, he leaned in, and kissed her. Sakura's eyes felt like they were going to pop out from the sheer amazement she was feeling. Sasuke was kissing her, she screamed into her head.

Finally, Sasuke broke away from her and his dark, onyx eyes bore into her gentle, olive ones. Sakura could only utter one word: "Why?"

Sasuke stroked a strand of hair that had broken free from the confines of her soft and beautiful, pink haircut. "Because I thought Naruto was the one you loved. I was going to confess to you a long time ago, but Naruto beat me to it." There was true emotion in Sasuke's tone and face. Something that was extremely rare. "You had thought that I never loved you and that was my fault. I talked to Naruto this morning and he told me everything. I'm so sorry that I put you two through all of this."

Sakura brushed her hand through his jet-black locks and shook her head. "No, Sasuke. It's OK. It's my fault too but it's OK now. I won't let you go, Sasuke. I've loved you for so long and I will forever. I need you, Sasuke. Please stay with me." Sakura had said all those words in one breath. She probably sounded crazy and illogical but she was happy. It didn't matter. Sasuke kissed again and stated the words she would never forget. They were words that she would associate with true love for the rest of her life.

"I promise that as long as you are with me, I will protect and care for you with everything I have. I love you, Sakura." Sakura beamed at him and she felt tears run down her face again. She thought that she had spent all of them that day but that wasn't the case. Much like her tears, she found new feelings and a new reality waiting before her. She was going to love this man and venture out into her world with him by her side. She had never been more filled with joy and, in that moment, pain was a foreign feeling to her and Sasuke was all she felt.

* * *

Sakura's face became flushed with the memory of that day. She clutched Sasuke's hand and stroked it lovingly. Sasuke smiled and allowed her to continue. Seeing Naruto's feelings for Hinata had made Sakura appreciate her feelings for Sasuke. Naruto had always been good at making people remember important memories that should never be forgotten. Sakura was beyond grateful for that quality of his. As Sakura looked at Hinata, she concluded that Hinata enjoyed that quality too.

Hinata had finally gotten control of her brain and responded to Naruto's heartfelt words. "I can't make that same promise, Naruto," she declared. Naruto's eyes softened and he seemed to have expected that answer. "But I do _believe_ you. I know that you will keep your promise too." Naruto nodded vigorously. He really would. "Just give me more time, OK? I still need to think about all of this. When the time comes, I would ask that you respect my decision, OK?"

Naruto's expression was bursting with reluctance but after a long pause, he agreed. "OK. As long as it doesn't interfere with my protection of you, I will respect it." Hinata smiled and turned away from him. Hinata suddenly noticed the couple across from her. She had forgotten about them and she could feel her face heat up from embarrassment. Sakura was smiling at her and gave her a wink. Sasuke smirked and nodded to her. Naruto didn't seem to notice the two and guzzled down the rest of his cider. He smiled brightly at his friends and he beckoned a waitress over. He asked for refills for all four of them and she left to get them.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Naruto, do you think Hinata should have more alcohol? She doesn't seem used to it." Hinata's face had been feeling hot quite often that night and it darkened in color at Sasuke's remark. Naruto just grinned.

"She's fine. She can handle two glasses of wine, right Hinata?" Hinata nodded her head dubiously. She was already feeling a slight buzz from the first one but she wasn't going to back down now. She barely felt anything, she told herself. The waitress returned with the refills and the group drank heartily.

About an hour later, Hinata finished her fourth glass of wine and she could _definitely_ feel the affects now. Her entire head was swimming and she felt like she was on a cloud. Naruto seemed perfectly fine and so did Sasuke. However, Sakura was probably in a worse state than Hinata.

Sakura was currently trying to take Sasuke's shirt off and he was politely trying to stop her. She kept protesting and slurring her words. She had been saying very provocative and seductive statements for the last ten minutes and Sasuke appeared to be at his wit's end. Hinata could see the temptation and embarrassment in his eyes as he tried to push his wife away. She wasn't giving up though, that woman would get what she wanted. Finally, Sasuke gave in and stood up from his booth.

"I'm going to call a cab. Drive safe, OK? Night." Sasuke grabbed his drunk wife and they rushed outside in a burst of wind. Naruto smiled mordantly. He turned to his intoxicated companion and she returned the smile back at him.

Hinata was having trouble controlling herself, as well. "They're going to have fun when they get home. I'm a little jealous, to be honest." Hinata tried really hard not to slur her words and was partly successful. Naruto grinned sheepishly with a faint surge of heat forming along his nose at that statement. A few minutes later, Hinata was asleep next to him and he asked the waitress for his bill. Naruto paid the bill and waved goodbye to Adam and his friends that were still in the bar. Naruto carried Hinata out to his car and laid her down in the backseat. Naruto judged he was cognizant enough to drive, even though he greatly discouraged such actions. As the blonde sat down in the driver's seat, he realized that he might have been a little jealous of his friends too.

* * *

 **I'm so glad that I have time to focus on this story now. I'm going to try to work hard and bring you guys quick updates. I really hope I don't regret those words. Please, let me know if you like what I'm doing. If I'm good or bad, I would love to here what you guys have to say. You guys have been super supportive and I appreciate everyone that has read this story thus far. Thank you all so much! Take care.**

 **-CM**


	9. Fish & Chocolate

**Here's my early Christmas present to all of you. It took me way too much time to get it done. You guys are absolutely amazing. I'm so touched by everybody's kindness. I'm so glad you enjoy my story and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fish & Chocolate

Hinata grabbed a handful of water for the twentieth time that day and she sighed in frustration. The sound of liquid sloshing and splashing echoed throughout the tiled room. The little minnow that should have been easy prey casually swam around Hinata. If she didn't know any better, Hinata would have thought that the fish was mocking her. In her grievance, Hinata wanted to pull her hair out and throw an obscene tantrum. Of course, she didn't because a raven-haired karate master was seated cross-legged a few feet away from her. Sasuke had maintained a calm demeanor during the entirety of her training and appeared to be asleep. However, Hinata knew better. Sasuke was completely aware of everything in his surroundings. He knew that she had stopped her movements and was now standing still in the water.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you stop?" The dark-haired master had given her a straightforward task. She was to stand in the small pool of water and catch the single minnow that he had placed in it. The only rules were that she had to catch it with one hand, she couldn't kill it, and she had to be standing in the water to grab it. It was simple. However, she was now figuring out that _simple_ wasn't exactly _easy_.

"This is really hard, Sasuke," Hinata sulked in her purple, one-piece, swimming suit. The pool was about three feet in diameter and three feet deep. She could reach any part of the pool with her arms, but the little minnow was way too fast for her. She had been trying to seize the fish for two hours now. Her muscles were starting to ache and the fatigue was setting in. The water had been warm when she had started, but now it was near tepid. She was going to catch a cold by standing in this water for too long, she told herself. She had to capture the fish soon. At first, she had attempted to capture it in a haphazard fashion. She didn't want to kill it but as the time dragged on, she became less apprehensive and more ferocious. The minnow didn't seem to mind how she approached it because it would always just dart away from her with apparent ease, despite her best efforts. Hinata had no idea that fish were so fast. Sasuke had given her no hints and she was beyond frustrated by this point.

Sasuke smirked wryly. "Would you like to quit?" Hinata knew exactly what he was doing and, to her chagrin, it was working. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't give up now. She just needed something to work with. Once Sasuke saw her determination, his smile became genuine. "Wonderful, then stop making unnecessary movements." Hinata gave him a confused expression. "You're just wasting energy by doing that. Remember your previous training, it will help. The fish is not as fast as you think it is. Study its movements and then grab it." Hinata felt like his instructions were too ambiguous, but she decided to attempt it. She watched the minnow for a few minutes without moving. The fish steadily swam around her carelessly. When Hinata felt like she was ready, she took a deep breath and shot out her hand to grab her prey. At the last second, the fish turned the opposite direction and glided away.

Hinata stared up at Sasuke in frustration. He had a glint of amusement in his eyes. "It's not going to be as easy as that, Hinata. It's still going to take you some time. If you keep watching it, you'll figure it out." Hinata was unsatisfied by that statement, but she continued her analysis of the fish. How was it able to move so fast? What did she have to do to catch it? She thought about these questions as she observed the little minnow, its silvery, smooth body gliding through the water.

As Hinata continued her training, Sasuke pondered about the future. He was training Hinata for what was inevitably to come. More men would come to take her and they all had to be ready for anything that could happen. The police were not going to help them, according to Naruto. They had to take care of themselves in this ordeal. Hopefully, they had enough time to make Hinata prepared for the upcoming battle. Sasuke could only hope for the best. Hinata was capable of becoming a great martial artist and he had to help her reach her highest potential.

Sasuke was trying not to fret too much about Hinata's training. When he worried too much, the wound on his arm would ache terribly. Sakura had taken off the sling and stitched it up some time ago. It was almost completely healed by now, but it still hurt from time to time. Sakura had said that a nasty scar was going to form, but she had also said that it would look cute when it did. Sasuke definitely loved that woman.

After another hour of fruitless endeavors, Hinata jumped out of the pool and cried out in irritation. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped herself with it. She stood shivering and trying to find warmth in the coarse, dry material. Sasuke strode over to her and put his good arm on her shoulder. "We'll try again tomorrow. Good work today, Hinata." Hinata nodded and thanked him for his encouragement. As if on cue, Naruto entered the small, white-tiled pool room in an enthusiastic state.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Hinata both greeted him as he bounced over to them. "How did the training go?" Hinata didn't want to answer, so Sasuke spoke for her.

"It was a great start." Sasuke's eyes were cloaked in pensive thought, Naruto noticed. He wondered what his friend's thoughts were about. "She will figure it out soon enough. Bring her here again tomorrow at the same time, OK?" Naruto agreed and escorted a disappointed Hinata out of the room. They went down a hallway that brought them to an exit. They left the building and Hinata turned back to stare at it from the outside. It was the swimming center for Naruto's school. It was built as part of the gym building and stood as an add-on to it. While Naruto trained the Karate Club next door, Hinata was training with Sasuke.

They walked along the sidewalk to the parking lot and an icy wind cut through Hinata's thin swimming suit. She should have brought a change of clothes, she thought. As she shivered she looked around her, the November sun was setting and painting everything orange. The near-naked trees shifted and danced in the cold breeze. Hinata would have thought the scene to be more beautiful if she wasn't freezing to death. Naruto must have noticed her misery because he took off his black, leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He smiled at her and kept walking without saying another word. Hinata stared at him in complete awe. He was so selfless.

As Hinata followed Naruto to where he had parked his Charger, she thought about the last few days. She had awoken the morning after their escapade to the bar with a splitting headache. She had remembered what Sakura had been like the night before and found it to be funny when the light of day shone onto the earth. Hinata had also recalled the statements Sakura had said to Sasuke with her cheeks flushing a pinkish hue. Hinata, in her drunken state, had also wanted to say those things to Naruto. She was very glad that she hadn't. Naruto had brought her breakfast in bed that morning and she had been pleasantly surprised at the gesture. They had talked all morning about meaningless things and she had enjoyed every second of it. They had taken Kurama for a walk and spent the rest of the day in each other's company. The entire weekend had been wonderful and Hinata had relished all of it. Naruto was the perfect gentleman and always showed his care for her. However, the more fun and happiness she felt, the more sad and gloomy she became inside. She knew that it was all temporary. She had to leave eventually. She had told herself from the very beginning that she couldn't stay with him forever. Every second she spent with him would just make it more difficult to leave in the end. She told herself that she was only staying for the training by that point, but she knew she was lying to herself. She was still there because of her feelings for Naruto. She couldn't even admit to herself what those feelings were. If she said them out loud, it would become obvious to anyone who heard it. She was in love with Naruto.

She had never loved someone before. She had never loved someone like she had loved Naruto. Because love was a foreign concept to her, she had become persuaded and manipulated by its power. Love was a choice and a mature, experienced person could understand their choices involving love. It was an attitude; not just an emotion. Love was something more than just a feeling. People who barely understood it would often find themselves changed by it. Hinata didn't know any of these truths but when she really thought about it, she knew that she had _chosen_ to love Naruto. He was a man with exceptional character and it made her cherish his very presence in her life. She had always wanted a man like Naruto and it was her choice to accept him. Of course, she couldn't have him. There were multiple reasons why she couldn't stay with him; let alone love him. So, she had taken her love and compressed it deep within her heart. She continued to deny and repress those thoughts of him. She knew that he was a nice person and treated her well, but he was like that to everyone. He listened to her story and seemed to care about it but, again, he was just being kind. No one could ever love her. All of the people who truly had loved her were dead. Hinata was depressed by all of these realizations and it was only a matter of time until she had to go back to her old life. Hinata would have to leave this wonderful life for good. She would let go of some of the best times of her life and re-enter the darkness she knew so well.

Naruto and Hinata seated themselves in the car and Naruto started it. While Hinata still brooded over her depressing thoughts, Naruto beamed at her with a grin that shined. The smile that always seemed to melt away the darkness within her. "Let's get you into some fresh clothes and get a bite to eat, OK Hinata?" Hinata smiled softly back at him.

"I'd like that," she added. As they drove away to their destination, Hinata thought a new and different thought: Naruto's smile changed everything.

* * *

Kabuto stood tall with a blank expression towards the back of the chair. His father turned in his chair to face his son. James Zetsu grinned. Kabuto felt his spine shudder with fear at the sight of that grin. He was the only man that Kabuto ever quavered from. His father had called for him and now he stood in front of him with his broken arm set into his cast. He felt like a wounded dog shaking before its master. Zetsu's secretary had left the room, so the two were completely alone.

The bones in his arm ached with great pain when he heard his father's icy voice. "How's your arm, boy?"

Kabuto tried to keep his face emotionless but he knew he was failing when his voice squeaked a reply. "It's fine, father. You needed me for something?" Kabuto wanted to get this over with. He always saw himself as ruthless, strong, and capable of any challenge. However, whenever he saw Zetsu, he saw himself as the weak, little boy that always cowered before his father. Zetsu kept his grin etched on his face as he scanned his son's expression. Zetsu's voice scratched Kabuto's ears and felt like icicles were stabbing deep into the flesh of his heart. "Yes, I understand that your investigation of obtaining the Hyuuga girl has proven to be ineffective. Your broken arm is a result of your failure, correct?" Kabuto did not answer. He knew it was a rhetorical question. As Kabuto thought, Zetsu did not need an answer. "I will show you some mercy by allowing you to continue your search. In fact, I'm giving you some men to help you." Zetsu's nonchalant demeanor was infuriating the young man. "You will be the leader of this small unit. Once you find the Hyuuga girl, kill all the people that she has been associated with and bring her to me. Try not to use my police as a resource unless you absolutely have to. You have until the end of the month. Have I made myself clear?" Kabuto didn't want to answer and his slight pause made Zetsu's eyes flare. "Do I have to repeat anything, boy?"

Kabuto bowed to his father and kept his voice under control. "No, father. I will fulfill your request gratefully. Thank you for your mercy." Zetsu grinned grotesquely at Kabuto. Kabuto stood back up and turned towards the office door to escape.

As Kabuto opened the door to finally leave, his father said one last thing. "If you fail, I'll kill you," he uttered softly. Kabuto paused for a slow second then left the room without a word.

Zetsu's secretary was waiting outside the door. The secretary directed Kabuto to the room where his men were expecting him. Kabuto entered the room to find five men sitting in a circle in disciplined silence. They looked at Kabuto and jumped up at attention when they realized their leader was in their vicinity. Now that Kabuto had left the presence of his father, he felt like his normal self again. His expression was hard and commanding.

"I'm not sure if all of you have been briefed on our mission, so I will be terse." The men all stood expressionless. "We are to find Hinata Hyuuga and capture her. We have been ordered to kill every person that has aided her and bring her unharmed to Mr. Zetsu. We have until December 1st to carry out our task. Any questions?" Kabuto had expected no answer from the men because they hadn't seemed like the type to talk much. To his surprise, one of men raised his voice.

"You attempted this mission alone and failed. You were injured." Kabuto felt a twinge of annoyance and a flare of surprise at the curt response. He was wondering when the question was coming. This man was more blunt than Kabuto had been. "Is it right to assume that Hyuuga's saviors are formidable?" Kabuto decided the question was appropriate, even if it was brusque.

"Yes, they are skilled fighters. Of course, I take it that you men are adroit enough in your professions as well?" The five men all nodded and Kabuto smiled.

"Perfect. We will begin with surveillance…" As Kabuto explained their plans and answered more questions, he found himself plagued with uncertainty. Underneath the fear of failure, there was also a hint of excitement. Kabuto had been given permission to kill anyone that interfered with his task. Killing was the only thing that drove away his fear completely and he could have really used it at that moment. Nonetheless, Kabuto was going to savor his mission and he felt confident in his unit. Despite all of that, he felt a cold chill gnaw on his nerves. A dark chill that iced over his soul and there was no amount of warmth that was going to melt it.

* * *

The week of Hinata's training had gotten her nowhere and she felt like she was never going to catch the fish. However, Hinata's determination did not waver and they decided to continue training into the weekend. Due to the fact that Karate Club didn't meet on weekends, Naruto was able to observe and help in Hinata's training. Knowing that Naruto was watching her every move made Hinata anxious. Sasuke seemed to have picked up on this fact and made Naruto talk to her sometimes during the exercise. Hinata didn't know for sure why Sasuke was making him do that, but she assumed it had something to do with being prepared for all situations. After an hour of futile observations and attempts from Hinata, Naruto said something that changed the atmosphere of the room.

"The fish turns, Hinata," he stated simply. Hinata gave him a perplexed expression. What on earth did that mean? She knew that the fish turned. It wasn't like it was fast because… Realization rattled her brain. The fish _turned_. It wasn't faster than Hinata by speed or movement. The minnow just changed directions so suddenly that it appeared to be fast. The key was to watch it and expect where the fish was going to turn before making a move.

Sasuke groaned at Naruto's indication. Sasuke had wanted her to figure that out for herself, but Naruto seemed to know what he was doing. He was always good at doing the wrong thing the right way. Sasuke would never admit it, but sometimes he was jealous of that trait. Sasuke glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. Naruto's eyes were lit up with anticipation. Sasuke could tell that his best friend was filled with faith for the girl and his lips formed a soft smile. He was glad that his friend had found someone to believe in again.

Hinata examined the fish's movements carefully. This time she knew exactly what to do. Her muscles had been sore and felt like they were on fire in the cool water. In that still moment, however, Hinata only felt energy coursing through her veins. She remembered her previous training and took a deep breath. The oxygen mixed with the adrenaline in her blood and her muscles tensed. The fish slowly glided closer and Hinata was as still as a mangrove overlooking the edge of a large, sleepy lake. Suddenly, the fish turned directions and in the exact second that it did, Hinata's hand snapped towards it. Because the fish had already changed its destination, it had no time to foresee the lightning-quick reflex. Hinata's fingers encased the little shiner and trapped it within her grasp. She held up the captured minnow with glee.

Naruto jumped up in excitement and bounced into the pool with Hinata still fully clothed. Sasuke blinked in bafflement at his friend's actions. Naruto's clothes were immediately soaked and he embraced Hinata with elation. He lifted her up and swung her around, splashing Sasuke with water. Sasuke stood up from his spot in slight annoyance, but the onyx-eyed man still smiled at his two friends. Hinata was truly capable of great things and Sasuke couldn't wait to see what results she would bring.

As Naruto hoisted Hinata out of the pool and paraded her around with verve, Hinata looked into his cerulean eyes and grinned with equal delight. She wanted to show her thanks to this wonderful man that had helped her so much. In that moment, running away was the furthest thing from Hinata's mind. In her joy, Hinata began to laugh. She laughed with relief and happiness. Naruto gave in and laughed too. He laughed so hard that he had to set Hinata down. After several moments of laughter,

Hinata wiped away some tears from her pale eyes and addressed the blonde. "I want to make something for you, Naruto. Can we go to the supermarket?" Naruto gazed at her with curiosity and nodded exuberantly. He suddenly remembered the state he was in and looked down at his wet clothes.

"Sure, but can we change our clothes first?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. The duo gave their thanks and goodbyes to Sasuke as they rushed out the door. When they had left, Sasuke looked down at the still-terrified fish that Hinata had dropped back into the pool. Sasuke casually reached in and deftly caught the fish in his fingers. He looked at the fish with a soft expression. That girl was going to do amazing things.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto put the plastic bags filled with ingredients on Naruto's kitchen counter. They had just arrived from the supermarket and Hinata had not told the blonde what she was going to create. Hinata started taking the respective goods out of their bags and directed her attention to Naruto. The young man was still staring at her with an inquisitive look. "I hope you enjoy chocolate cake," the dark-haired beauty said. Naruto's signature grin formed on his lips and he nodded happily.

"You betcha!" Hinata returned the smile and instructed Naruto to go sit in the living room. She didn't want the man to aid her in any way during her baking. Naruto reluctantly agreed and scooped up Kurama who had been pawing at his knee. He took his dog over to one of his leather sofas and turned on his giant TV. As Naruto selected some crime drama program to watch, Hinata took note of all of her ingredients.

She was going to use one of her mother's recipes that she had memorized. She had flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, cocoa powder, vinegar, oil, vanilla, and eggs. For the frosting, she had brown sugar, butter, and milk. She grabbed one of Naruto's aprons and tied it to her curvy figure. It was way too big on her because it was made for a tall, lean man but she went along with it. She first pre-heated the oven, then got a metal mixing bowl from the cupboard. Thankfully, she knew her way around Naruto's kitchen having lived there for a month. She also grabbed a medium-sized sifter and placed all of the dry ingredients into it.

She carefully sifted all of the dry goods to eliminate all of the clumps. Once that was finished, she mixed in the liquid ingredients and a cup of water. She stirred with vigor until a chocolate-colored mass was formed. She took out a small, round cake pan from another cupboard and slowly poured her creation into the pan. Because the cake batter already had flour and oil in it, Hinata didn't have to grease the pan. Once the oven was ready, she placed the pan of cake batter into the oven and set the kitchen timer to thirty minutes. While the cake was baking, Hinata prepared the cake frosting.

She brought out a saucepan and placed it on the stove top. She set the stove to medium heat and threw in the butter and brown sugar. Once they had melted, Hinata poured in some milk. She brought the confection to a boil, and sifted in some normal sugar and cocoa powder. She then added a hint of vanilla and stirred. She mixed the concoction until a delicious, creamy glaze was produced. She turned the stove off and saw that the cake still had a little time left to bake. She took the extra time to clean up and wash the dishes. After she was finished with her cleaning, the kitchen timer rang and she took out the cake. It looked perfect and Hinata was suddenly enveloped by a heavenly, chocolate aroma.

She placed the cake on the counter and waited a few minutes for it to cool. Once she felt it was cool enough, Hinata cut out the cake and placed it on a big plate. She then fetched her chocolate frosting and smothered it on the cake with a butter knife. After the frosting had been covered, Hinata cut the cake into pieces and called Naruto.

Naruto turned over to look with a child-like expression and bolted over to the counter with his TV program forgotten. His eyes burned with anticipation and he grinned at the beautiful chocolate cake that Hinata had crafted for him. His dazzling smile shined at Hinata and she felt her face heat up. "Hinata, it looks absolutely amazing. Thank you so much," he expressed cheerfully. His ocean-blue eyes made Hinata feel warm and she also felt a surge of pride within her. She had made Naruto happy and successfully expressed how grateful she was for him. Naruto delicately took the cake and brought it over to the dining table.

Kurama looked up at the plate with bug eyes and Hinata giggled. She petted the dog and followed Naruto to the table. Naruto grabbed some extra plates and silverware. He took a piece of cake and put it on his plate. He waited for Hinata to do the same and when she gave her permission, Naruto grabbed his fork and shoved down a mouthful of chocolate cake. Naruto's taste buds exploded with sweetness. The cake was moist and creamy. The frosting was wonderful and perfectly aligned with the simplicity of the cake. Naruto had never had a better cake. He wondered what made it taste so good because he had bought the ingredients and didn't remember any special or obscure ones.

As Naruto was contemplating and eating, Hinata gently placed a morsel of cake into her mouth. It was delicious and brought a rush of nostalgia to Hinata's mind. She wanted to weep because it reminded her so much of her mother. She hadn't had the cake _since_ she and her mother had last made it. When she was just about to give in to her grief, she observed the extreme satisfaction on Naruto's expression. His apparent happiness burned away all of the melancholy in her heart and she gazed lovingly at the handsome man. Her mother had told her that her chocolate cake could make any man fall in love. Hinata's mother had forgotten to tell Hinata that the smile the cake created could make any woman fall in love. Hinata suddenly recalled that Naruto's smile changed everything and she also reflected on another old thought. The thought that she had kept trying to suppress for some time now: she loved Naruto.

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay of this update. It took me almost a week to write this chapter. I'm going to a resort for Christmas too, so it might be a bit until the next update. I promise it won't be too long. I will finish this story and I tend to update regularly. Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review. You guys are so awesome and supportive! Merry Christmas!**

 **-CM**


	10. Faith

**I hope that you guys had a great Christmas! Here's the pivotal chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Faith

"There she is," the suited man stated blankly. Kabuto's eyebrow quirked in interest. He leaned over in the car seat and snatched the binoculars from the man's hands. He gazed through the lenses towards the area that the man had been previously observing. Sure enough, Kabuto saw the woman that they were looking for. The Hyuuga girl looked fatigued and seemed to have finished a recent work-out. There were two men walking with her. One had spiky, blonde hair and matched the description of the man who had saved the Hyuuga girl in the beginning, the other was… Kabuto gritted his teeth and he felt rage boil in his stomach. His broken arm ached and felt like a cold, metal weight attached to his body. It didn't even feel like an arm at the moment. The other man accompanying the Hyuuga girl was the one responsible for the aching in his arm. In that moment, the strong malice in Kabuto turned to sick glee. He would make that man suffer and the blonde one too. He would make them all feel pain similar to the agony he had always known. He would bring them the pleasure of pain.

Kabuto and his unit were inside a black SUV that was hidden in the shade of some tall trees on the side of the road adjacent to the school. Kabuto noted that all of the gates to the school were barred down and guards patrolled the grounds regularly during the day. Kabuto was not worried about any of that. They had spotted their prey. They were walking towards their vehicle in the parking lot. When the ignorant trio drove away from the safety of the school, Kabuto and his unit would simply follow them. Once the trio would reach their destination, Kabuto would apprehend the Hyuuga girl and eliminate the two men. Kabuto's excitement escalated to a new height and he turned to his subordinate.

"Start the car. It's time." The man nodded his understanding. Kabuto's grotesque grin formed on his face and if the man he had addressed was not as disciplined and cold as he had been trained to be, he would have cowered in terror from the expression.

* * *

Naruto sat in the driver's seat and Hinata sat in the passenger seat next to him. Sasuke gracefully took his seat in the back. They had just finished some training with Hinata. It had been a few days after she had successfully caught the fish. She had finally graduated to the real forms of fighting. Naruto was able to teach her some basic moves and some useful _kata_ that would aid her training. She had taken it well and seemed to grasp the major concepts. However, she was still a beginner and needed more practice. Naruto was proud of her, though, and he knew Sasuke was too.

Naruto turned to his passengers and grinned cheerfully at them. "Dinner sound good?" Hinata nodded with a relieved smile and Sasuke mutually agreed. Naruto turned on the ignition and put the car in reverse to back it out of the parking lot. As he turned to drive down the street, Naruto saw a black SUV parked on the far curb. It was the only vehicle on the road at the moment, so it was hardly conspicuous. Naruto didn't think much of it and turned the car towards their goal.

During the drive, Naruto was conversing with Hinata about her earlier training. As Naruto maneuvered through the busy city streets, he noticed the SUV tailing them several yards away. Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his discovery. Hinata had just made a joke about Sasuke's bad form during training because of his almost-healed shoulder when Naruto interrupted. "Someone's following us." Sasuke immediately perked up in readiness. Hinata was surprised by the cold discipline that glowed in his dark eyes. Naruto quickly detoured off the busy street onto a smaller and much quieter road. The road curved away from the urban part of the city and changed into a residential area with many middle-class houses built along it. Naruto sped up steadily and saw the black SUV do the same. His Charger could easily beat the SUV in a race but Naruto wasn't trying to run away. Hinata observed the calculating glint in Naruto's eyes and wondered what he was planning. Sasuke was completely silent and his eyes were now closed in concentration. Hinata didn't like the eerie feeling of forewarning that permeated through the car. The two karate masters seemed completely aware of the situation while she was clueless to all of it.

The houses became sparser as they drove along the road. There were more empty spaces starting to form. Naruto suddenly found what he was looking for and turned into an empty lot that was filled with loose, gray gravel. The trio stayed in the car as the SUV carefully parked a few yards in front of them. Hinata could feel her heart beating against her chest. It felt like a great drum pushing anxious blood through her shaking body. She felt her throat tighten and become painstakingly dry. Naruto and Sasuke both appeared calm and cool.

All of a sudden, the SUV's dark doors opened and five men in suits stepped out. Hinata felt an icy pain in her heart as the men before her brought back an unwanted memory. She saw men wearing similar suits shoot her mother in front of her and she began to shake uncontrollably. Pure terror rushed through her and she saw the edge before her, once again. The edge promised comfort to her and she was finding it difficult to resist its dark temptation. She could simply jump into the darkness below and never look back, she told herself. It would be so easy and for one terrible moment she would have done it, but a warm hand grasped her trembling palm. Suddenly, the edge disappeared and a warm light shined through the darkness. Naruto held her hand and his cerulean orbs made all of her fear drift away.

His soft smile enveloped her in warmth and she gaped at the handsome blonde. "I'll take care of this, Hinata." His voice was silk. His smile a bright light. "Stay in the car. This will be over in a second." Hinata didn't say anything. She was too captivated by Naruto's presence. Naruto nodded to Sasuke and the two stepped out of the car into the late fall air. Hinata managed to get control of herself when they had gotten out and she cracked down the passenger window to hear the commotion.

When they had exited from the vehicle, another figure withdrew from the SUV. A figure wearing a cast. Naruto felt Sasuke tense up next to him and could practically touch the animosity leaking from his friend. Naruto felt his own fury burn within his blood. Kabuto gave a monstrous grin and cleared his throat in a nonchalant manner.

"I see your wound has healed, my friend." Kabuto was addressing Sasuke and the dark-haired man was glaring daggers at him. Kabuto carried on and pretended to not notice. He indicated Sasuke's arm. "I do apologize for that and I would wish to make amends. In fact, I decided to bring some friends along this time and introduce you to them." Naruto took note of the five silent men that stood in disciplined formation. Kabuto directed his attention to the blonde. "You must be the man that has taken something from my father. If you don't mind, could you please give that back?" Hinata winced at his degrading words. Naruto's anger flared.

" _She_ is not someone's property, so stop addressing her like she's just an object." Kabuto shrugged in apathy.

"The girl is a tool; a prostitute. I'm sure you've fucked her already, so what's the point of keeping her? Honestly, this fake morality bugs the hell out of me." Kabuto showed a grotesque sneer that made even Sasuke want to puke. Naruto wanted to lose control at Kabuto's disgusting words but he was better trained than that. Surprisingly, Naruto took a deep breath and appeared completely composed on the outside. Sasuke knew, however, that his friend had concentrated his anger and was ready for a fight. He was fired up. Kabuto must have noticed the subtle movement of energy because he whistled. "I see you're no pushover. Alright, my men and I will kill you both and take the girl. I like this method better, anyway." Kabuto appeared cool and carefree, but in reality he was nervous. He _shouldn't_ have been nervous. His men were almost as strong as himself and it was six men versus two. Despite all of that, Kabuto could feel the power within the blonde. The stance Naruto had taken was perfect with absolutely no openings anywhere on his body. His arms were placed at his side and held up slightly. His legs were spread apart to balance his weight flawlessly. He also had a strange aura saturate the air and it almost made a man want to attack foolishly. Kabuto was too experienced to be drawn in by the fighting spirit, however. Kabuto had more men too. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. He repressed his fear and took his own stance. He brought his good arm in front of himself and placed his right foot forward. His men also took their defensive stances, except for one of the five.

Apparently, Kabuto had been wrong in his knowledge of his subordinates. They were not all as well-trained as he had thought they were. One of his men was shaking with anticipation and was clearly being manipulated by Naruto's aura. Naruto maintained a dead stare that showed equanimity and skillful readiness. Hinata gawked at Naruto's strong demeanor from inside of the Charger. She had never seen Naruto like this before. This was a completely different side to Naruto. He was about to fight _seriously_. For one absurd moment, Hinata was terrified of the man she had fallen in love with. Interestingly, she was also very attracted to him at the same time. Sasuke had also taken up a fighting stance next to his friend. For what seemed to have been an eternity, no one made a move. Finally, the man who had been trembling sprinted for Naruto with a fist raised. His face spoke of unintelligible madness and he was screaming as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto stood completely still until the man came within his arm's reach. As the man's fist flew towards Naruto's face, the blonde master turned away from the strike in a nimble fashion. He turned his chest towards the man's figure; almost mirroring him. Naruto moved like water and reminded Hinata of that fish she had spent countless hours trying to capture. The man's eyes bugged out of his eyes as Naruto gave a soft smile while the palm of his open hand pushed into the man's stomach. The force of Naruto's hand threw off the man's balance and his knees buckled. Naruto quickly placed his foot back and swung his other hand, shaped like a spear, into the man's armpit. The man fell to the gravel in writhing agony as he wrapped his arms around his inflicted areas.

Naruto looked up from the squirming figure at his feet and glared at Kabuto. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I'm guessing you want to take them all out yourself, Naruto?" Naruto said nothing and continued to glare at his opponents. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in slight perplexity. He hadn't seen Naruto this serious about a fight in years. A frigid, biting wind had flown through the gravel-laden lot and brushed against Naruto's spiky hair. The blonde locks swayed with the breeze and made Sasuke smirk. His friend looked like quite the badass at the moment. He wondered what their pale-eyed companion thought about that.

Naruto's thoughts were filled with anger, as well as serenity. He was beyond heated by Kabuto's rude behavior and wanted to make him suffer for it. Naruto kept his emotions under control and focused on the men in front of them. They were all nervous and frightened by Naruto's previous actions. That was good. When emotions took control of a man during a fight, they became vastly weaker. Naruto readied himself and tightened his leg muscles in preparation. All of a sudden, the wind stopped and Naruto dashed forward with a burst of insane speed. Sasuke sighed a little disappointed and took a neutral posture. His wound on his shoulder was still in stitches and he knew that he could still probably fight. He didn't need to fight, though. After all, Sasuke hated to admit it, but his best friend was stronger than him.

Naruto was so fast that Kabuto barely saw him coming. Fortunately for Kabuto, the man that stood closest to him stepped in front of him and took a defensive stance to protect him. Naruto seemed to have anticipated this and raised his leg towards the man's neck. The experienced man just barely blocked the kick with his upraised arm. Naruto's eyes glinted with intrigue. This guy wasn't too bad, he thought. In a split second, Naruto dropped his leg and put all of his weight on it. He then raised his other leg and kicked the man sharply into the opposite, unprotected side of his neck. Naruto moved so quickly that the man didn't have time to react. The man felt immediate pain in his neck and his eyes rolled back. The suited man fell to the gravel in an unconscious heap. Naruto casually lowered his leg and kept his eyes on Kabuto.

The three men that had been staring wide-eyed, hastily ran towards Naruto. One of the men grabbed his pistol that he had strapped to his hip. The other men had underestimated their opponents and had neglected their sidearms for the mission. The man with the gun couldn't get an aim on Naruto, however, because his two comrades were in the way. The man scowled in frustration. The other two were rushing for Naruto. When the two men got close enough, they swung as many punches and kicks as they could. Naruto simply dodged every attack as if he was a calm and steady brook meandering through a thatched glade.

Hinata observed everything through the car windshield. She was completely engrossed by Naruto's movements. Every motion that he performed portrayed a vision of grace and liquid-like reflexes. Hinata was reminded again of that little minnow in the pool. She realized there were more concepts to learn from that exercise than just changing directions quickly. Hinata also recognized that her original notion was incorrect. Naruto wasn't merely water. He moved as if he was _in_ water. The man must have trained day and night in order to accomplish such feats. Because Naruto was surrounded by air, he was able to move quickly and precisely. Hinata had known Naruto was skillful but she had no idea that he had been holding back so much until now. Somehow, Hinata surmised that this wasn't his full potential either.

There was also something that had been bothering Hinata. Kabuto had come back, but he hadn't been ordered to by Freddie. Hinata knew about Kabuto and his profession. She knew that Freddie would give him jobs to pull off for him but he wasn't Freddie's subordinate. They were actually equals. Kabuto just listened to Freddie out of respect and mutual gain. Their real boss was Zetsu, Kabuto's father. Kabuto had said that he had been sent here because of his father's orders. That meant that James Zetsu had heard about Hinata and was after her. The mayor had numerous resources at his exposure and could do anything he wanted without lifting a finger. These facts filled Hinata's mind with grief and worry. Naruto couldn't take on the whole city by himself, she thought. Her mind was becoming suffused with doubts on what kind of future actions she would have to take.

Naruto was impressed by his opponents. They had given him no openings during their attacks and that made him only able to dodge. Still, they were much too slow to connect any of their strikes. For a few moments, Naruto just swayed and moved effortlessly; waiting for the juncture. Naruto finally noticed a slight misstep in one of the men's postures and took immediate advantage of the mistake. He kicked the man's foot that had been incorrectly positioned and in the man's confusion, he leaned forward. Naruto nimbly held the man's arm and shifted his weight onto himself. Naruto leaned his body in a forward angle and used the man's momentum to throw him into the other man. Their heads collided and they dropped to the rocky ground in a disgruntled state. The man with the handgun had been watching closely and once he saw his opportunity, he took it. Unfortunately for the man with the gun, Naruto had known about the sidearm the entire time. Naruto ducked down right before the man pulled the trigger. The bullet shot forward harmlessly and Naruto made a dash for Kabuto.

Kabuto, much to his chagrin, had been unable to move during the entirety of the fight. Kabuto had no idea why, but he was frozen solid as he watched this amazing fighter take out his men single-handed. This blonde man might have even been better than his father at fighting. His father, James Zetsu, was the strongest fighter he knew. His father had mastered the Chinese martial art of _Bak Mei._ However, this man...this fighter might have stood a chance against his father. This fact coupled with the power that Naruto was emitting, made Kabuto _frightened_. This wasn't supposed to happen, Kabuto thought. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anybody, except his father. His father was the only man that could strike this amount of fear in him. This infuriated Kabuto and he wanted to stop this fear, but just like his movement, he was helpless. When Naruto had rushed towards him to avoid the gunfire, Kabuto finally found the strength to move.

Before Naruto had made it to Kabuto, the man with the gun had shot again. This time, the bullet hit its mark. It grazed Naruto's right side; in between the ribcage and hip. Naruto grimaced in pain and Kabuto managed to make his move. He raised his leg and kicked the fresh wound in Naruto's side, bringing a painful gasp out of Naruto. Naruto instantly felt sharp needles of fire where the wound was and he gritted his teeth. It would take more than that to bring him down, however. Naruto grasped Kabuto's leg and held it in place. Kabuto attempted to break free from the strong hold, but Naruto's grip was too strong. Naruto then brought his elbow down with considerable force onto Kabuto's knee joint. Kabuto's arm was not the only part of him that was broken now. A sharp, snapping noise was heard across the lot as Kabuto fell to the ground holding his left leg. Kabuto struggled and cursed loudly as he held his broken leg. The man with the gun appeared to be almost hysterical by that point and was about to shoot Naruto again.

Fortunately, a strong chop to the man's neck had him reeling to the ground. Sasuke stood over the man and looked around at Naruto's handiwork. All of the men were either unconscious or they were writhing in pain. Sasuke smirked slightly and rushed to his best friend's side. "You OK?" Naruto nodded to his friend and took a deep breath of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This guy, on the other hand…" Kabuto was tossing back and forth in agony. He appeared to be on the verge of insanity.

"You goddamn motherfuckers! Don't you understand? I've failed! He's going to kill me!" Kabuto's eyes were filled with madness and pain. His words were rushed and senseless.

"Who is going to kill you?" Naruto inquired. Kabuto shook his head and tears started to stream down his face. Then, he began to laugh. His laugh was eerie and frantic. It was a laugh that sent an instant, cold shiver up a man's spine.

He answered. "My father! He will kill me if I go back!" Naruto didn't seem perturbed by Kabuto's notion. He simply looked down at him.

"So? Don't go back." Naruto thought the answer was simple but Kabuto didn't seem to think so. He was shaking his head furiously.

"No. He'll find me no matter where I go. There's no place that I can go on this planet where I'll be safe. I have to…" Kabuto saw something in the corner of his eye and started crawling over to it. Naruto was confused at his actions and when he had finally realized what he was doing, it was too late. Kabuto had grabbed the handgun that had been dropped a few meters away and raised it. He stared at Naruto as he lifted the barrel of the gun to his chin. Naruto yelled for him to stop and moved to try to intercept him. In those few and tense seconds, Kabuto remembered his father. A dark figure standing over him and telling him to keep training. Telling him how worthless he was. He told him that only pain would bring him pleasure and honor. He told him that pain is the ultimate virtue. A young, small Kabuto wanted to share his pain. He wanted other people to suffer too, so that they could feel the pleasure too. Kabuto wanted to give something. He loathed his father. He loathed pain. He just wanted it to end. The gun would make it end. Kabuto grinned maniacally and laughed one last time. He pulled the trigger.

Hinata screamed from her seat in the car as she saw the blood splatter over where Kabuto had been. The sound of the gunshot filled the air for a split second and then vanished. The ringing of her ears was the only evidence to there ever having been a sound. Naruto looked down at the mess of blood and brain matter. He winced in revulsion and quickly looked away. The wind had picked up again and the world was filled with brisk air, once again. Sasuke came over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I would say we should call the police, but you said we can't trust them." Naruto gave him a grim expression.

"Yes, unfortunately." He winced in pain as he gripped his side. Hinata opened the passenger door in her worry and hastily ran to Naruto.

"Naruto," she exclaimed. He turned his gaze to the beautiful, young woman and his eyes softened considerably. "You're hurt. You need help." Naruto nodded. He knew he did.

Sasuke went over to the SUV and took out the car keys that were still in the ignition. The other men would get up soon and Sasuke didn't want them to pursue after them. Sasuke trudged over to his best friend and helped him to his car. He told Naruto that he would drive and Naruto reluctantly agreed. Naruto sat in the backseat and Hinata sat next to him. She held his arm as Sasuke drove to his house. Hinata had a mesmerized expression towards Naruto. "That was amazing, Naruto. You took all of them out so quickly." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the base of his hairline in modesty.

"Sakura will be able to patch you right up. She should be home," Sasuke announced as he drove them out of the empty lot. Naruto smiled and Hinata squeezed his arm in worry.

"Sounds great." He looked to Hinata and smiled gently. "I'll be fine, Hinata. The bullet just grazed me" Hinata didn't care if it was a paper cut, she was still worried. Sasuke smirked in the rear view mirror at the two. He also couldn't help but smirk at the thought of bringing a wounded Naruto to his wife.

* * *

"You took on six men!?" Sakura had been surprised at seeing an injured Naruto, but she was even more shocked at how he had been hurt. All four of them were currently located within Sakura's home clinic. Sakura was dressing Naruto's wound and putting on some bandages.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at Naruto. Sakura had taken off his jacket and shirt to take care of his injury and it left him half-naked. Hinata enthused over his muscles. The man had a lean, healthy physique that was the result of years of hard training. Hinata could feel her blood rushing to her face.

Naruto grimaced when Sakura had administered some antibiotic, before she had put on the bandages. "It was technically five men because your husband took out the last one," the blonde added. Sakura finished her work and looked up to her patient and good friend.

"Still, that's impressive. Anyway, you got real lucky. It's just a flesh wound but it skimmed across your external oblique muscle. That's why it is so painful. It'll take a while for the muscle tissue to heal but you should be fine." Hinata sighed in relief at her explanation. She had been really worried about Naruto. Her mind had also been preoccupied on something else. Naruto seemed to have picked up on this and observed her.

Sakura gave him some painkillers if he needed them and asked Naruto if he and Hinata would like to stay for dinner. Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off Hinata. Sakura got his attention by rapping his knee in a sharp manner. "Ow! Sorry, Sakura. No, thank you. Hinata and I should be going. Have a good night!" Naruto waved to his friends and grabbed his clothes. He hastily put them on and grabbed Hinata's hand. They quickly rushed out of his friend's apartment and turned to Hinata when they were outside in the crisp air.

Hinata was about to ask why they had left so suddenly when Naruto spoke before her. "I want to talk to you. Can we take a walk?" Hinata blinked in surprise at his suggestion but agreed. The duo strolled away from the apartment building and made their way to a nearby park. The night had darkened and a few stars had come out to shine brightly in the dark sky. The couple walked down a paved path that was laden with trees. The night was cold but they were bundled up enough to not be uncomfortable.

As they ambled along, Naruto spoke. "What's wrong?" It was a simple question but not one that Hinata wanted to answer.

She attempted to dodge the question. "I'm fine. There's nothing…" Naruto cut her off.

"Hinata, please. You're doing it again. You need to tell me what's going on. Why are you not telling me anything?" Naruto was upset with Hinata's dodging. He needed to talk to her.

"I _did_ tell you. I told you everything and…" Naruto shook his head and interrupted her again.

"No, you told me your story. That's a great start to being vulnerable with someone. However, you're forgetting the most important part. You have to _keep_ being vulnerable. You have to talk about your problems and explain your thoughts. I can't help you if I don't know what is going on. You're struggling with something." Naruto's tone wasn't angry, just concerned. His body was trembling. Hinata saw his posture and expression. He must of been the most empathetic person she had ever seen. It wasn't right that she was making him worry like this. The next question he asked left her hesitant. "You want to leave me, right? Why?" Naruto's expression was sorrowful and serious. His ocean-blue eyes expressed great consideration.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. How did he know? His deduction skills were really impressive. Nevertheless, he was right and she knew it. The problem was that there were so many reasons. She knew Naruto wouldn't like any of them. She was, first of all, terrified of what might happen to her new friends if she stayed. Naruto was obviously, extremely strong but he was just one man. Zetsu had almost an entire army at his disposal. If Zetsu wanted her, he would eventually get her and kill everyone else in the process. There was the also the fact that she had barely known Naruto for a month now. She knew that she loved him but she was probably moving too fast in her feelings and decisions. She was fearful of how much she was changing. She used to be hollow, expressionless, and cold but the time she had spent with Naruto changed her. The final reason and probably the biggest one why she couldn't stay was because of her future. That was the only answer she could give. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"If I stayed with you, I would have no idea where my life would take me." Naruto raised his eyebrows but stayed silent for her to continue. "My future is too unclear with you. If I go back to the world I have always known, then I know what the future holds for me and I can find safety in that. I want to feel the safety in predictability." Small tears were flowing down her cheeks and she could feel her throat get hot and wet. She felt like she was choking out her words. "I like the bubble that I have created, Naruto. I have to go back to that bubble even if that means I will be abused and used all over again. I've loved the time that we've spent together but I can't stay, Naruto."

Hinata leaned over and cried into her hands. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Hinata wasn't sure how long she had cried but she did until there were no more tears left in her. Naruto had held her the entire time. When she finally stopped, her eyes moved upwards to his face. His tender, blue eyes were shining at her with such intensity that Hinata thought she was staring into the sun. When Hinata thought about it, she supposed that Naruto as a sun was a pretty good metaphor to describe him. He was a radiant specimen.

"Hinata." He said the name so sweetly, she thought. It was almost like a song to her ears. A song that she never wanted to hear the end of. "You know that life isn't good for you. You _know_ it. This fear of yours is keeping you from seeing the good things in your life. Fear is irrational, Hinata. There is nothing logical or reasonable about it. It's controlling your life and I'm sick of seeing it hurt you. You're stronger than your fear. I know that you are strong, Hinata. I don't want to see you go back to the source of your fear. It will break my heart to see you go back because…"

This was it, Naruto thought. He could tell her everything right now. He definitely did not want to see this woman go back into the hell that he had rescued her from. There was only one thing that he could say that might make her stay. The words he wanted to say could easily backfire, though. He breathed in the cold air around him in a slow manner and said the words that he had been feeling for a very long time.

"Hinata...I love you," Naruto said.

There was a long, still pause between the couple. The sound of the wind whistled by and small snowflakes began to fall around the park. The snowflakes started to gently flow with the wind and created a beautiful flurry of white in the night. Hinata didn't really notice any of that, however. Naruto's words were ringing in her ear and seemed like they would never go away. He loved her. She couldn't believe such a thing. Was he saying that to keep her there? Did he actually mean that? He had never lied to her before, but it doesn't mean he was incapable of ever lying to her. There were so many questions and thoughts racing through her mind but she couldn't utter a single word. The one thing that she wanted to say more than anything was, 'I love you too.' She couldn't say that, though. What would happen after that? What would she do? Stay with him? That was the whole problem. She understood what he meant about fear, but she couldn't believe that was true by his words alone. Still, he was waiting for some reply and she had to say something to the brave man that had announced his feelings.

She attempted to control her voice but when she opened her mouth to speak, it came out as a whisper that mingled almost perfectly with the sound of the wind. "Naruto...I...I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do this." She backed away from him, shaking her head. The snowflakes became more frequent. It snowed harder.

Naruto's world was shattering before his eyes. The girl he had fallen in love with was walking away from him. Her eyes looked so wet and tired. The snowflakes were falling on her and Naruto had never seen a more beautiful but depressing sight. 'Hinata...Hinata, wait. Please. Don't go." His voice was mingling with the frigid elements, making it no louder than a whisper. She turned her eyes from him and began to run. The flurry of snow and wind made her vanish within an instant and Naruto wanted to chase her but he stayed in place. He would never be able to explain why he had never chased after her that day. Maybe it was because he knew that he could never convince her otherwise if he had pursued her. Maybe it was because his emotions were so strong that he couldn't possibly move. Maybe it was a combination of both. Either way, he stayed where he was.

After some time, Naruto had eventually started moving his feet in a random direction. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to move. As he stumbled along, his dreary thoughts filled his mind. Hinata had left him. She was gone. He knew that he could find her if he looked hard enough, but it was pointless. He couldn't change Hinata's mind. She was stubborn in her ways and there was nothing that he could do about it. He thought that everything was going well. He had been sure that the way he handled the situation was flawless. He had cared so much for Hinata that he was positive that his feelings would come across successfully. He had invested so much into her and now it was gone. It was all gone. The pain in his heart was excruciating. It hurt more than when Sakura had broken up with him. It hurt more than when Jaraiya had died. Hinata was gone.

His feet had taken him through the city and he finally looked up to see where he was. A familiar sign shone through the snowy, dark night. Naruto would have laughed if he was in a better mood. His subconscious must have wanted him to be there at that moment. He marched over to the stand and called for his friend. "Brian?" The lights were still on in the back and he heard some movement behind the closed door.

Suddenly, the door opened and the tall, jolly man beamed at his friend in the doorway. "Naruto! Sorry, I was closing up. Of course, if you're hungry, then I can…" Brian paused and observed his friend. He saw the great suffering in Naruto's expression and his face became serious. He beckoned his friend in wordlessly and Naruto trudged into the back of the ramen stand.

The back of the stand was small, but had a cozy feel to it. Brian grabbed a spare stool and told Naruto to use it. Brian leaned against one of the big sinks used for washing dishes and gazed at his friend with great concern. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto smiled sadly at him and told him everything that had happened that day. Naruto figured he might as well tell someone. Brian listened quietly and nodded frequently throughout Naruto's story. When Naruto had finished, Brian stroked his chin in deep thought and pointed his eyes at his old friend.

Brian spoke in a slow, almost haunting, tone. "'Pain, scorned by yonder gout-ridden wretch, endure by yonder dyspeptic in the midst of his dainties, borne bravely by the girl in travail. Slight thou art, if I can bear thee, short thou art if I cannot bear thee!' Seneca the philosopher wrote that." Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friend. The guy always had a philosophical phrase to quote whenever Naruto had a problem. It always made him feel better. Brian continued. "So, why didn't you chase her?" Naruto was perplexed by his question. He shook his head and flexed his fingers.

Naruto was about to give his reasons but he knew they weren't good enough to be excuses. Brian seemed to have understood this and nodded. "Naruto, it's OK. You can go after her." Naruto stared up in disbelief at his friend's proclamation. Brian's voice was soft and soothing. "You're not a hesitant person, so why are you acting like one? She's worth it in the end, isn't she? You know that you have to help her, right?" Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Brian was right. In his sorrow and depression, he had forgotten. They were going to hurt her and lock her up. He couldn't allow that to happen. He could stop it if he tried. He would rescue her this time for good. The 'what ifs' and doubts could keep him from acting but that wasn't the kind of person he was. He was a man of action and this time it was perfectly proper to take some action. He had to do something. He stood up and began to leave when Brian stopped him. "She'll be fine until tomorrow, Naruto. The snow storm is too strong to do anything right now for her. Come on, my apartment is next door. The wife already is over there."

Naruto wanted to object. He wanted to run out into the blizzard and find her quickly. A lot of horrible events could happen by tomorrow but he knew his friend was right. He complied with the notion. Hinata would be alright, he told himself. His shattered world suddenly found clarity again. It wasn't over. He would rescue Hinata and put an end to the sex trafficking ring in the city, just like he had promised her. This was his moment and he was going to take full advantage of it. As Naruto followed Brian to his home, Naruto couldn't help but worry a little about Hinata. He could only pray that Hinata was as strong as he thought she was.

* * *

 **I think that I've gone insane from writing this chapter. I rewrote it a bunch of times because I was never satisfied with it. Obviously, this chapter was really important and i just...Gah! This was fun but frustrating. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. As always, please follow, favorite, and review. You guys are fantastic! Take care.**

 **-CM**


	11. Through the Tunnel

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Through the Tunnel

The tapping sound of Freddie's foot reverberated around the dank, dark, and quiet room. Hinata was standing before him and her face was down, staring at the uninteresting concrete floor like it was the most distinct feature of the room. She could feel Freddie's awful eyes boring into her and making her feel like trash. Without looking, she knew his grin was enormous and gleeful. He had gotten her back out of her own will and there was nothing more satisfying than that to him. The tapping was getting louder it seemed and even when it had stopped, Hinata could still hear it. She had ran over to Freddie's home and met his standard guards at the front entrance a few moments ago. They had been shocked at seeing her and phoned in Freddie. He immediately called her in and she came in to witness the tapping foot.

After a few more unsettling moments of tapping, Freddie spoke to her. "I'm glad that you're here. I just called Mr. Zetsu and he will be here in the morning." His voice was soft, but it had a certain edge to it, like a knife scrapping against cloth. "He was quite surprised when I told him that the Hyuuga girl had come back on her own. Hell, I'm still surprised that I had you whipped so hard so that this is actually happening." Hinata could feel the palpable arrogance from where she stood. "I'm so fucking happy right now! I won't even beat you because I'm in such a good mood." Freddie was giggling and it seemed so uncharacteristic of the man that Hinata looked up to see the marvel. She had been right: he had a big grin on his ugly mug. He told her to get back to the 'whore house' and she silently left the room. One of the guards outside the room helped escort her down the block to the dormitory. As they walked, Hinata focused on the _tap tap_ of the guard's black shoes. She had been hoping to not hear that sound again, but just like her fate, it was never leaving. The world around her was white and black. The snow mingled with the night sky and created a dark picture that carried a sense of cold beauty. Hinata wanted to admire the city covered in snow but her circumstances were too grim to consider such pleasantries.

The snow was getting heavier by the second and the tapping sound of the guard's shoes quickly turned into a crunching sound because of it. Fortunately, the dormitory was close and Hinata didn't have to be outside for long. When she had approached the front door, the guard left her alone. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The front room of the gigantic house was there before her. The old, wooden staircase stood a few meters ahead and traveled up to the girls' rooms. To the right of the staircase was the living room and to the left was the kitchen. The living room and the kitchen were the busiest areas and was always filled with women. No men were allowed in the house except for Zetsu, Freddie, and their subordinates. The dormitory was simply a place for the girls to stay. Their work was to be carried out in other places. There were other similar dormitories like this one, scattered throughout the city district. Zetsu controlled all of them and Hinata was his most treasured prize.

Currently, much to Hinata's surprise, there was one girl standing in the big kitchen. She appeared to be preparing some food. A few seconds after Hinata had opened the door, the girl had looked up with a bored expression. Suddenly, the bored eyes widened in realization. The girl's mouth hung open and she looked like she was about to faint. Hinata stepped into the house and closed the door. She smiled softly and waved at the girl. The girl didn't wave back, instead she stumbled out of the kitchen and flew up the stairs. Hinata could hear her yelling for Konan. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the girl's antics. She was very well-known amongst the other prostitutes. Next to Konan, Hinata was also the most well-liked. Still, she wondered why the girl had reacted the way she did. A few moments later, Hinata saw the shock of dark hair gracefully descend the stairs. She was accompanied with a familiar red head that Hinata had missed dearly. When they had gotten to the bottom, they lunged forward to embrace Hinata. The women who had always been Hinata's friends almost tackled her with their desperate hug. She laughed and held Tayuya and Konan close. Konan stroked Hinata's hair and smiled brightly at her. Hinata was amazed to see tears streaming down her friends' faces.

"Why are you two crying?" Hinata frowned at them in confusion.

Konan shook her head while she wiped away her tears. "We were told that you were dead. There was a small rumor that said you had been rescued, but we thought it was a lie. We're so happy to see that you're OK." Hinata should have expected as much. Freddie must have told them that she was dead so they didn't try to escape themselves. Hinata had been the closest girl to have successfully escaped and Freddie certainly did not want to stir up hope amongst his whores. Still, she was enraged by the lie. Seeing her friends, though, stifled her anger pretty quickly.

Tayuya kissed Hinata's cheek and continued to cry into her shoulder. Hinata smiled and stroked her friend's hair. Hinata knew that Tayuya would have taken her loss the hardest. Hinata had been the only person keeping Tayuya stable during their time of imprisonment. Even though Hinata had thoroughly enjoyed herself with the time she had spent with Naruto, she had greatly desired to see her friends again. More girls started trickling down the stairs to see what the commotion was about and soon the whole dormitory was downstairs. They all hugged, cheered, kissed, and cried their emotions out when they saw the dark-haired beauty. Hinata exchanged loving embraces and kind words to each one of them. They all cared for her and she cared for them.

Hinata had wished they could have been her stable standing rock, though. During her time there, Hinata had struggled with the awful reality she was a part of. Even though the girls had been there for her and had loved her, Hinata didn't find the same level of security and love that she had felt with Naruto. Hinata was glad to see her friends but there was a hole in her heart that only a dazzling light could fill. Hinata was smiling and laughing with her friends, but her heart was aching with a dull pain that Hinata had never felt before. She had known what it was like to lose her family (which was probably worse) but this loss was different. She had never known what it was like to romantically love someone and what that incomprehensible bond felt like. Now that that bond was severed, Hinata felt lost in her suffering. When a certain type of pain is felt for the first time, it is a horrible pain because there is nothing to compare it to. A person must learn to cope and handle it for the first time without any prior experience. Hinata didn't want to cope, however. She had made her decision and known the consequences of her actions. She had to reap what she had sown. Hinata could still hear the dull tapping sound in her mind. It was faint, but still there.

After many hugs and kisses, the shock and happiness of Hinata's return had begun to die off. The girls had started to return to their respective rooms until all that was left was the main trio. Hinata grinned gleefully at her two friends. "I hope my room is still vacant?" she asked with a tired, but sweet tone.

Konan nodded and fidgeted with her fingers. "Of course! Nobody touched it out of respect for you. We kept it clean for you too...just in case" Konan whispered the last part and it made Hinata warm inside to hear that. They had held on to hope during the whole time that she was gone. Hope was another concept that Hinata had begun to comprehend as of late. Naruto had shown her what it was like to hope for something. However, it seemed like her hope was fading away now. Hinata felt fairly depressed about that. The gentle feelings that hope gave were going to be a distant memory now. She figured as much. She would have to learn to cope with that too.

Hinata followed Konan and a still-weepy Tayuya up to her old room. They entered it and Hinata felt a wave of sentimentality crash over her. The room was clean and simple; just how she had left it. Hinata felt tired from the day's crazy events and she rushed over to her bed. Konan and Tayuya smiled and said goodnight to their gorgeous friend. Konan turned off the lights and shut the door quietly. A small window next to Hinata's bed revealed a dull, white glow from outside. The weak glow was coming from the city lights reflecting off the snow. Hinata could see the snow gracefully floating down on the city and she felt a surprising amount of peace considering the circumstances.

Now that Hinata was alone, her thoughts came to take her psyche captive. What was she doing? she thought. She couldn't of handled the news from Naruto better? Why did she have to run away like that? It must have crushed him. It must have hurt him and she couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. He loved her. He had actually _said_ that. That thought finally hit her. She had been so occupied with the events that had happened that she had forgotten. Naruto loved her. A feeling she had never known washed over her heart and made her feel special. The man she had loved, loved her back. Unfortunately, she had ran away from the happiness that she could have had with the blonde. She would have to live without the person she had given a piece of herself to. Maybe that was what love was like. It was giving a piece of your heart, your very soul, to another. It was no wonder that to leave that person meant to leave a piece of yourself as well. Hinata regretted her decision. She regretted every decision she had ever made. Her life was filled with shame and regret. The world she had chosen was full of the dark thoughts that she had become a part of. Her joy was gone and she would have to accept that. Fatigue finally overwhelmed her thoughts and she drifted away into a world of dreams that, unlike her world, weren't so dark.

* * *

"What did you say, Naruto!?" Tsunade's angry voice screeched into Naruto's ear over the speaker.

"Ouch! Geez, Tsunade! You don't have to yell. I can hear you perfectly fine. I just told you: I can't go into work today. I'm sorry." He could hear Tsunade growl over the phone. Seriously, his boss had anger problems, he thought.

"Why does it have to be such late notice? I have to find a substitute in an hour now! You're really putting me in hot water, you know?" Tsunade's tone sounded irritated and irate. Naruto always found it to be difficult to calm the middle-aged woman down in these situations. He usually succeeded, nonetheless.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and attempted to explain. "Look-" Tsunade cut him off on the other side of the line.

"What are your reasons exactly? Huh? Tell me why and if it's even remotely a good reason, I might-" Naruto decided to return the favor by interrupting her this time around.

"It's about Hinata. She's gone back." Naruto couldn't see it but Tsunade's face dropped at the news and her expression was grim. She suddenly felt apologetic for Naruto and completely understood his request. The girl had finally done it, she thought. She always jumped to conclusions and regretted yelling at Naruto. She had to stop doing that.

Tsunade gave a deep sigh and spoke over the receiver. "Go. I'll take care of things here. Be safe."

Naruto smiled softly and ended the call on his cell phone. He was currently looking out Brian's guest bedroom window. The early morning sun was steadily peeking over the city skyline and gleamed off the freshly-laden snow. The storm had ended and Naruto wished he could have enjoyed the view forever. He had a job to do, though. He grabbed his jacket and took some bandages that Brian's wife had given to him on request. He wrapped the bandages around his hands. He was getting ready for whatever he was going to have to face, in order to save Hinata. He had a vague idea of where Hinata's dormitory was. She had mentioned what the district was when she had told him her story. He would search all day if he had to. He was going to rescue Hinata. He had thought of calling Sasuke for back-up but he surmised that it might be better if he was alone. He could take care of himself. Naruto gazed out onto the snow-covered city and clenched his fist. He was ready.

* * *

The weak rays of the late autumn sun shone through Hinata's window and kissed her soft complexion. She opened her eyes and tried to rub away the weariness from them. She observed her surroundings and for one second, she had wished that she hadn't woken in her room. She wanted to be back in Naruto's guest bedroom. The room that had brought her some of the same comfort she had known when her family was alive. She couldn't have a\that wish, though, and she was going to have to accept that. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Hinata heard a sudden and heavy knock on her bedroom door. Hinata got up from her bed and noticed she was still wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday. She shrugged and shuffled over to her door. As she opened the door, a sudden chill flew past her and she felt an icy fear grip her soul. The man standing in her doorway was the man that had been the source of all of her deepest, darkest nightmares. A grotesque grin that resembled Kabuto's appeared on the man's face.

Hinata was frozen in terror at seeing James Zetsu looming over her. Zetsu took a step forward and Hinata took a step back. Hinata observed that Freddie and four suited men were standing behind Zetsu. They all entered her room and blocked the doorway. Hinata thought that was a bit pointless but she wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't like she was going anywhere. Not anymore. She stared up at Zetsu and hoped that her expression was calm and confident. It was a difficult task, however, because the more she looked at Zetsu's terrifying smile, the more the raw despair enveloped her. The _tap tap_ sound was back and louder than ever. It bounced in her mind and Hinata wished it would just stop. Hinata had been wishing a lot today.

Zetsu cleared his throat and addressed the dark-haired prostitute. "This is a quaint room, isn't it? I hope you don't mind the intrusion so early in the morning, Ms. Hyuuga." Hinata didn't say anything, she hoped her face was enough to explain how she felt about his intrusion.

Either Zetsu didn't notice or didn't care because he continued without hesitation. "I've come to express how grateful I am that you would be so brave and professional as to come back to do your duties. Also, if you don't mind, would you please tell me the whereabouts and identity of the villainous vigilante that kidnapped-" Hinata defiantly spoke up and interrupted him. Zetsu's face scrunched in slight shock. Hinata opined that the mayor must not have been used to being interrupted.

"I wasn't kidnapped. Also, I wanted to make a deal with you concerning the man that rescued me." Hinata didn't know many things about the mayor, but one of the few facts she did know about him was his insatiable curiosity. The man loved details and deals. He wasn't easily manipulated by his curiosity, either, which made him a formidable figure.

Zetsu's expression contorted into inquisitive glee. "A deal? What did you have in mind, my dear?" Hinata could feel the fulsome behavior oozing from the man and felt nauseous from it. She shuffled her feet and played with her fingers subconsciously as she answered him.

"If you promise not to harm the friends that helped me, then I promise that I will never give you trouble again. I will be meek and obedient for the rest of my days." Hinata could detect Freddie's apparent happiness over Zetsu's shoulder.

Zetsu grinned and reflected on Hinata's notion. He supposed that it would be a good trade. If he denied her request, she would be a thorn in his side for sure. With this, he could control her perfectly and never worry about her again. He was a little disappointed, however. He had wanted to get rid of the nuisance that had caused him so much strife.

"You have a deal, Ms. Hyuuga. Shame, though. It would have been nice to meet the man that defeated my son. I'm sure he's a worthy opponent." Hinata felt dread gnaw on her soul as she realized that this man had no love for his son at all. He didn't seem to be mourning whatsoever over the loss of his son. He only cared about himself and his horrible cravings.

"Now then, I'm glad to see that you're back and will be a good little employee from here on out," Zetsu said. "However, I'm afraid that I can't let you off so easily." Hinata gaped at him in horror. She had been afraid of that and now her fears were coming to fruition. Zetsu turned his large back to her and strolled towards the doorway. "Freddie, would you please take care of Ms. Hyuuga for me? I must be on my way and return to my obligations."

Freddie grinned happily and nodded vigorously to his boss. "Of course, sir!" Zetsu promptly disappeared out of the room and the suited men stepped towards Hinata. Freddie leered at the young woman. The infernal tapping sound was all Hinata could hear now. She didn't even notice Freddie's next words to her because of the noise. "We're going to take good care of you!" Hinata struggled as the men grabbed her and dragged her out of her room. She tried to struggle, but it seemed that her training was useless compared to these guys' strength. When they had reached the bottom of the stairs, a very upset Tayuya came running up to the men and punched one cleanly in the jaw. The man that was struck reeled back in surprise and another man intervened. Tayuya was held back by one of the other men and she was screaming obscenities at the suited figures.

Freddie had a strong grip on Hinata and was yelling at his men about 'not being stronger than a little whore' when a bitter Konan blocked his path."Freddie, what are you doing with Hinata?" she inquired with fiery eyes. Freddie's face was becoming quite red with the defiance he was witnessing from his whores. Konan was always back-talking Freddie and giving him grief. He would have dealt with her a long time ago, but the truth was that Freddie had always been a little scared by the strong-willed beauty. This time, however, his ire was far stronger than his fear.

"Look here, slut! This woman needs to be punished for what she's d-" There was a sharp knock on the door that had cut off Freddie. Freddie growled and ignored the knock. "I'm tired of you skanks al-" The knock echoed throughout the front room again, a little louder this time. Freddie yelled this time at the annoyance. "Shut the fuck up! Now, I'm taking this bitch back t-" Another banging sound reverberated from the front door and further irritated Freddie. He dropped Hinata and ran to the door. He opened it and screamed at the source of the noise. "Goddamn it! What the fuck do you wa-" A bandaged fist was thrown directly into Freddie's face with such force that the short, pudgy man flew several feet across the room.

The other six onlookers gawked at the tall figure standing in the doorway. Hinata was especially startled by the figure. The _tap tap_ was gone now and Hinata guessed that this time it was gone for good. She had secretly been waiting for this to happen. When the men had grabbed her, she had been praying for a certain blonde to come rescue her. She knew that she had always wanted him in her life but she couldn't handle of all the emotions and feelings that came along with it. She had to stop lying to herself. Love was difficult and new to her but it was coming back to fight for her. She had never really known all of the wonderful beauty that the world had to offer before she had met him. He carried the vivid colors of life and made the world brighter. The darkness that she had seemed to always have known was melted away by his brilliance. Maybe it was time to reach out and take a chance with the choice she had been reluctant with at first glance. Maybe she could accept her responsibilities and give into his wonderful joy. At that moment, Hinata decided to accept his love.

Cerulean eyes shone brilliantly through the doorway and the man took a step forward. His expression was hard and resolved. His eyes were narrowed and focused. Tayuya had stopped her yelling and blushed at the handsome man. Konan couldn't help but feel intimidated by the man's strong presence and also strangely titillated. The four suited men were alarmed but got into fighting stances; ready for whatever the man that had punched their employer was going to do.

Naruto stood in the doorway and softly smiled when he saw Hinata in front of him. "Hey, Hinata. I've come to take you home."

* * *

 **You guys are honestly the best. I've received nothing but positive and encouraging responses from all of you. I guess I must be doing something right. I'm pretty satisfied with this story too. It's going down some paths that I hadn't initially planned but that's not a bad thing. I'm really enjoying getting to share my thoughts and ideas with you guys through this story. Keep being amazing, guys. Take care.**

- **CM**


	12. On the Other Side

**It took forever, but here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 12: On the Other Side

Home. An image that she had forgotten about a lifetime ago. The concept of home had been so foreign to her that when Naruto had mentioned it, she had been puzzled by his words. Home had once been a place of laughter and love with her family, but what exactly was Naruto referring to? The place where Sasuke and Sakura came to visit? The place where Kurama tottered around and licked her face? The place where Naruto made breakfast? The place where she could wake up and feel safe? Was that where home was? Had she found something there that made it home? What made it home exactly? The many questions running through her head were desperately seeking answers. However, when Hinata gazed up into Naruto's calm and tender eyes, she found the only answer there ever could be. Home was where Naruto was and Hinata really wanted to go home.

The front room of the prostitute's dormitory was quiet for a few, still seconds as everyone gaped at the tall, blonde man standing in the doorway. A groaning Freddie was sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room. Four of Freddie's subordinates, who had seemed so calm in the beginning, were beyond shocked by the intruder's actions. Tayuya and Konan were also in the room and both were completely mesmerized by Naruto. One of the suited men was holding Tayuya, but his grip was loose and distracted by the figure before him. Tayuya had been the first to break out of her stupor and threw her elbow into her captor's chest. The man grunted in pain and Tayuya ran to Hinata who was sitting on the floor. Tayuya held Hinata's hand and inspected to see if her friend was hurt.

"Are you OK, Hinata?" The redhead had been concerned and when Hinata had given her a half-assuring nod, Tayuya turned her attention back to the interloper. "Who is that guy, Hinata? What's he doing here?" Hinata's eyes were wide and she seemed to be in a trance. Tayuya could probably understand why. The man was a complete knockout and seemed to be skilled too but why was he here? Was he the guy who rescued her before? The man decided to answer her questions for her.

"My name's Naruto. I've come to take Hinata back home. Are there any problems with that?" The man that Tayuya had hit was recovering. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards Naruto. The man raised his fist and aimed it for Naruto's torso. Naruto swiftly took the man's arm and grabbed the front door next to him with his other arm. Naruto lowered the man's fist and slammed the door into the man's face. A bloody mass bursted from the man's broken nose and he dropped to the floor. In that moment, the rest of the men were released from their daze and made a run for the trespasser. Naruto rushed forward with a burst of speed and launched a punch into one of the men's gut. As the man reeled back from the force of the strike, Naruto crouched down to the floor and performed a sweeping kick to the feet of one of the other guys. The man on the ground that Naruto had tripped was incapacitated by a solid kick in the neck from the blonde fighter. Naruto deftly threw a punch at the man's face whose abdomen had just been injured. The poor fool was probably going to suffer from some internal bleeding in his stomach, Naruto thought. There was only one other guy left standing after that.

The man had stopped in his tracks when Naruto had hit the floor. Naruto smirked. This guy had known Naruto was going to do a sweep kick. The man had also positioned himself into a proper fighting stance. Naruto spread his feet and lowered his center of gravity. Naruto took a deep breath and let the oxygen rush into his muscles and blood. He felt the surge of energy burst through his body and with that he took a step forward and launched himself towards his opponent. The man also charged forward hoping to decrease the force from Naruto's assault. Naruto had been anticipating that. With an adroit flex of his leg and back muscles, Naruto made a sudden dash to the side right before the man had reached him. Naruto put his arm down for balance and shifted all of his weight onto it. Naruto swung both of his legs into the man's side and he moved so fast that the man couldn't counterattack. The man could feel his ribs crack and splinter into his flesh as he flew back and landed on the floor. He held onto his wounded side in agony as Naruto marched over to Freddie's grumbling figure.

Naruto clutched Freddie by the collar of his shirt and raised him up from the ground. Blood was trickling steadily from the pudgy man's nose. Freddie coughed and mumbled at Naruto. "You sack of shit! I'll tear your balls off for th-" Naruto planted his fist into Freddie's gut and silenced his curses.

"You watch your mouth! There are ladies here." Freddie stared with perplexity at Naruto. A strange shiver shot through his spine at witnessing the cold, steel-blue eyes glaring at him. The sheer animosity that was present in those eyes could make any man cower in fear. Unfortunately, Freddie was in no position to cower. Freddie _wanted_ to continue his curses just to spite him, but the burning ferocity in Naruto's expression made him reconsider. He wisely decided not to say anything.

"I'm guessing you're Freddie? The scum who killed Hinata's father and imprisoned her?" Naruto's harsh questioning rang in the ears of everyone present in the wide room. Freddie wanted to say that he was only following orders but his better judgment told him otherwise. He simply nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes in resentment. "I should kill you for what you've done to that poor girl. You do realize what pain you've put her through, right?" Naruto's voice was getting louder and he was sounding less like himself with every word. His rage was taking over and causing him to overlook his morals. "You know that she's gone through horrible things because of you? You have to understand that she is scarred forever because of your disgusting actions? You _fucking_ know that, right?" Naruto's previous objection about cursing was forgotten. His vision was red with fury. His insides felt hot and it was only increasing his anger. Every fiber of his being was telling him to strangle the man before him. He wanted to kill him. His anger told him that it was the only way he would find peace. He deserved it, after all. He deserved to suffer, right? The world was cold and unforgiving, so he should be too. Naruto's fingers reached for Freddie's throat when suddenly he felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

"No, Naruto. Let him go." The soft and clear voice of Hinata quieted the room and quelled the fire in Naruto. A sweet, cooling sensation rushed through Naruto's soul and he realized just where his rage was about to take him. He had never killed someone before and he had never wanted to start, but in that moment he had _craved_ it. Like a monster wishing to devour everything around it, Naruto had forgotten himself. However, Hinata had just stopped that. Naruto wasn't as reserved and in control as everyone thought he was. He was a human being after all, but Hinata changed him. Hinata gave him the control that he sought. She gave him everything he had been looking for. The world was cold and unforgiving, yes, but there was also warmth in it. He wasn't the world and didn't want to be. Hinata reminded him of that. Naruto lowered Freddie to the floor and released his grip of the pudgy man's collar. Freddie collapsed to the ground with a terrified whimper and he blacked out not a second later.

Naruto and Hinata were locked in a strong gaze. Hinata's hand had dropped back to her side. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. Who was she anymore? She hated Freddie, right? How many times had she wished that he would die? She used to be hollow and full of hate. She hated everything and never felt anything but bitterness. Bitterness was starting to wane away once she had met Naruto, though. He had made her care. Not just care, but love too. Naruto had completely changed her. She felt like a new person that actually cared for people. She didn't want to see Freddie die, especially for Naruto to be the man to do it. Freddie may have been scum but he still was a human being. Hinata wasn't sure what she felt about morality but she knew that nobody deserved to do die. The other fact that had greatly unsettled Hinata was the expression that Naruto had been making a few moments ago. It was absolutely horrifying. Naruto's eyes had burned with sheer hate and, for one awful second, Hinata could have sworn they were _red_. Hinata never wanted to see eyes like that ever again. These two thoughts had somehow pushed her to step forward and stop him. Naruto's eyes were back to the tender and soft blue color that she had come to love.

The immediate guilt was plain on Naruto's face as he reflected on what he had almost done. He had almost killed a man. Hinata had been there to stop him and remind him of his principles. If she hadn't been there, then Naruto would have made a horrible mistake. A mistake he never could have taken back. Nevertheless, Hinata had helped him. Naruto knew that he needed Hinata in his life. She really was his other half and completed his character. He loved this woman and he wanted so badly for her to love him back. He would have searched the entire world for the rest of his life to find her. He would have done anything to get her back and now here she was, standing in front of him. Her sweet, lilac eyes seemed fearful but there was a glimmer of hope in them. Naruto thought that she looked beautiful.

Hinata was still in awe of the present situation and had a million questions. She decided to break the silence with the important ones. "Naruto, how did you find me?"

Naruto grinned. "I was searching this neighborhood when I spotted Zetsu getting into his car from across the street. He had just left this building and I had a hunch that you were in it. I got real lucky, I guess."

Naruto had been lucky and Hinata had never been more grateful. She asked the other question that had been pestering her. "Why did you come back, though? I left you." Naruto's grin morphed into a soft smile.

There were many reasons why he had rescued her. He knew that she was going to get hurt and that Zetsu wasn't going to be merciful. He also surmised that she left him because she wanted to protect him, not because she wanted to actually leave. There was also the fact that Zetsu couldn't have his way anymore and Naruto was going to stop him. However, Naruto decided that all of these reasons could be summed up into one thought. That thought was what he chose to say. "Because I love you." If Tayuya and Konan were shocked before, then their hearts almost exploded in amazement from what the handsome stranger had just said. Naruto kept his strong gaze fixed on Hinata while the two women next to him were completely perplexed. They started stammering and asking each other if they had heard him right.

Hinata wanted to laugh at her two friend's actions but her mind was engaged with other thoughts. She should probably tell him her feelings for him, she thought. He deserved that much. She opened her mouth to reply when the rest of the house's tenants came bustling down the stairs. Dozens of young women all garbed in their sleeping wear were surprised to find five unconscious, suited men and a tall, extremely attractive man staring at Hinata in the front room. Suddenly, Hinata found herself being in a room filled with curious girls and a bombardment of questions. Some of the girls came to Hinata and asked what happened and who the tall man was. Some girls went to Tayuya and Konan for answers. The two women were still so astounded by Naruto's words that they couldn't really give any coherent answers. The rest of the girls went to Naruto. Some of them told him that men were not allowed in the dormitory and he had to leave. The more bolder ones said they wanted him to stay and asked if they could take him back to their rooms. Naruto blushed at those girls and told them he came for Hinata. That news made all of the girls rush to Hinata to find out more. Gossip was the driving force of the house and Hinata wanted nothing to do with it. She still had many questions to ask and many words to say to Naruto, but she couldn't talk to him if all of her friends were going to pester her. They had to get out of here too because who knew when Zetsu would be back. All of the women would be punished for what had happened. She also couldn't just leave them there. They were being forced to stay there just as much as her. Hinata pushed past the girls to get close to Naruto.

Over the clangor, Hinata addressed Naruto about the current problem they faced. "Naruto! We have to get these girls out of here. Zetsu will hurt them when he realizes that you were here and rescued me."

Naruto grinned brightly and nodded his head. "I know just the person to help us with that." He grabbed his phone and began making some calls.

* * *

Gaara had awoken to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He had been so tired that he had ignored it at first. After he had brushed some of the fatigue away, he reached out and snatched his phone. The caller ID said that it was Naruto. The young redhead rolled his eyes and decided that it could wait. He put his phone aside and got up from his king-sized bed. He looked out his bedroom window with wonder. The world had become white overnight. Blankets of snow covered his expansive backyard and the city glittered brightly in the horizon. The foothills to the far west were also coated with the pale frost. The snowfall had been large the night before and generated almost a full foot of snow. Gaara was thoroughly enchanted by the natural beauty he was witnessing.

After a few minutes of grateful observation, Gaara stepped into his private bathroom. He cleaned himself and got ready for the day. Once he had dressed himself, he left his room and strolled down the massive hallway. His butler, Erik, greeted him at the end of the hallway. Contrary to a stereotypical butler, Erik was not elderly in the slightest. He was only a few years older than Gaara and was a little shorter than him too. Erik had brown, curly hair and a quiet demeanor. He was also one of Gaara's closest friends.

"Good morning, Mr. Sabaku. Did you sleep well?" Gaara smiled at his old friend and nodded.

"I did, Erik. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" The butler smiled warmly and agreed. The two men marched to the kitchen together and Gaara insisted that he make the meal. Erik reluctantly allowed it and Gaara began his preparation. As Gaara was cracking some eggs onto a cast-iron skillet, he heard the doorbell ring from the front room that was adjacent to the kitchen. Erik was about to get up and answer the door, but Gaara stopped him. "No, Erik. I've got this. You work too much, anyways." Erik stayed in his seat aversely as he watched his employer and friend leave the room.

Gaara casually shuffled into the mansion's front room and opened the giant front door. Gaara shouldn't have been surprised to find Naruto standing in his doorway and a school bus filled with women behind him in the driveway, but he was. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the nape of his neck in a diffident manner. "Hey, Gaara! Um, could you do me a big favor?" At that moment, Gaara realized he should of answered that call earlier that morning.

* * *

Gaara's gigantic kitchen was full of amazed women that had never seen such a large room for cooking before. They had never been in such a large mansion, either. The enormous estate must have been at least three times the size of the prostitute's dormitory and the girls loved it. Many of them had taken quite a liking to Gaara and had been throwing their affections for the attractive redhead to him all morning. They had been doing the same thing to Naruto too, much to Hinata's chagrin. Erik had been the women's favorite, however. His dashing demeanor and helpful attitude had won over many of the girls. He had called some of the part-time chefs that Gaara had hired for parties and feasts to come help out with the large breakfast they needed to make. The girls ate like they hadn't eaten in months and complimented the cooking favorably.

As everyone ate their breakfast in earnest, the group consisting of Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Tayuya, and Konan sat in a circle in the huge dining room next to the kitchen. Some of the rescued women were lounging in the dining room and enjoying their meal, while others were still in the kitchen fawning over Erik. Now that Gaara finally had time to breathe, he addressed Naruto about his brash visit.

"Well, Naruto. I know that I owe you one, but could you elaborate on exactly what it is that you want from me?" Gaara's expression was blank. Naruto had just put a large mouthful of food into his mouth and almost coughed all of it out when he heard Gaara's question.

Naruto felt a sudden pang of guilt about not explaining the circumstances to Gaara. When Naruto thought about all of it, he realized that the recent events that they had all undergone were actually pretty hard to explain. It would be troublesome to neglect any details, so he decided to tell Gaara everything.

"These girls have been held against their will because of Zetsu's sex trafficking ring. They need a place to stay. Your home is the only place that I could think of that's big enough to hold all of them." Naruto continued to tell Gaara all of the events that had occurred over the last month. Everything from Naruto rescuing Hinata in the alley to the incidents of the night before. Gaara listened intently and quietly as Naruto told his tale. Tayuya and Konan also listened closely. Hinata would add a few words to the story from time to time. When Naruto had finally finished, Gaara nodded at his good friend and smiled softly.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly in mild shock at the smile. The redhead had appeared to be extremely stoic at first glance and it was a bit surprising to see a change in that impression. He looked even more handsome when he smiled. Some of the girls that were nearby also seemed to notice this fact and began to giggle and converse amidst themselves in excited whispers. Hinata couldn't blame them and felt some sympathy for them too. Many of the girls had been taken from the streets and their families at a young age. Sadly, a large amount of the women never got to grow up like normal girls and they made up for their loss sporadically. It was just another thing to be angry about, Hinata realized.

"I knew that prostitution law was corrupted since my father first told me about it, but there was nothing anyone could do to stop it," Gaara said simply. He observed the confused look that the three girls were giving him and decided to explain. "My father was Rasa Sabaku, a high member of the city council and the owner of many real estate agencies in this region. I am his heir." Hinata remembered the name Sabaku from her father. He had mentioned that the buyer and seller of most of the residential buildings and homes in the city was the Sabaku family.

Konan spoke up to appease her curiosity. "So you work in real estate?" Gaara smiled softly again at the question making the dark-haired woman blush slightly.

"No, technically. I own everything my father did but I've hired a CEO to run everything for me. I've never found the business of real estate to be interesting. I prefer the business of law."

"Gaara is the best attorney I know. He owns his own law firm and can win any case he wants. However, he only takes a case if he knows that what he is defending is morally right," Naruto added. Gaara nodded modestly and thanked his friend for the compliment.

Gaara continued. "Most of my wealth was inherited from my father after he passed away and this estate has also been in the family for generations. This mansion is much too large for just me and my small staff. To be honest, I'm actually glad that Naruto brought all of these people over. It makes use of the space and I could use the company. You are all welcome to stay as long as you wish." Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked very serious towards Naruto. "Now, Naruto. If what you say is true, then Zetsu has made a direct violation of the law by becoming involved in sex trafficking. He must be brought to justice but I'm afraid you're going to need proof." Gaara smirked in a playful fashion which caused more of the surrounding girls to squeal in the background. "Luckily, we happen to have more than enough witnesses here to testify against him if they agree to do so, of course. You would need a lawyer that would be bold enough to confront the mayor, though." Excitement glinted from Gaara's eyes and Naruto grinned happily at his friend's expression. "You're in luck, Naruto. I know just the guy to help yo-" Gaara didn't get to finish his sentence as a very excited Naruto had jumped over to hug the redhead. After a few seconds of protest from Gaara and snickering from the blonde, Naruto released his embrace and thanked his friend, Gaara nodded with a flustered expression. "Of course, I'm going to need some time to figure out how to go about this case. I'll need to talk with witnesses and collaborate with my law firm."

"How long will all of that take?" Hinata asked.

Gaara's jaw had set firmly during his answer. "Maybe a month or two." Worry began to brood in Hinata's mind. That may be too long, she thought. Zetsu had probably already figured out Naruto's identity and it wouldn't be long before he tracked down the location of the women. Despite Hinata's concerns, Naruto appeared unfazed by Gaara's estimation.

"Sounds great. In the meantime, could you help me with security for the women here? It appears my home is no longer safe, so Hinata and I will stick around." Gaara agreed. Naruto's face became serious for a moment. "Also, how many more people could you house here?" Hinata's eyebrows quirked in curiosity at Naruto's question. What was he planning?

Gaara seemed to be thoughtful for a few seconds. "Erik is making a tally of all the women that are already here. I would need to see that to be certain, but by my estimates, I would say that this building is at about one-third occupancy. This is also only the main building on the estate. I have other smaller ones that can be used as living quarters if need be. They haven't been used in a few years, but I can have them up-to-date within a few days. Why do you ask, Naruto?"

Hinata detected a strong aura coming from Naruto. At that moment, she knew what he was planning. She smiled warmly at the great man before her. His heart and intentions were so pure. He was always fighting for those that couldn't fight for themselves. His promise to never give up and fight for those he cared about is what made people drawn to him. It made a person want to be cared for by him. To be loved by him.

"There are more girls out there that have become Zetsu's slaves and I plan to free all of them. They can't wait another month, so I plan to rescue them with my own tactics." Gaara blinked. He should have guessed as much. There were certain characteristics that Naruto would never grow out of. One of those happened to be to take action when no one else would. He would definitely be persecuted for such actions but Gaara knew there was no stopping him. He also knew that it was the right thing to do. Gaara wouldn't directly state it, but he loved that about his friend.

"Of course, I can't do it myself. I'm going to need a small team to help me with the rescue missions," declared Naruto. "Can I make this my base of operations?" Gaara smirked again.

"Do I have any other choice but to agree with you?" The redhead and Naruto had similar expressions of excitement on their faces.

"Fantastic," Naruto exclaimed. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

As the sunny day ran its regular course, the new residents of the Sabaku estate found some much needed down time. Erik had finished his tally of the new occupants and found the total to be comprised of 77 females, not including Hinata. Some of the girls had claimed their rooms already and were in the process of fashioning them the way they liked. Most of them, however, decided to take advantage of the fresh snow and played outside like children. Naruto, Hinata, and even Gaara had concluded to take a small break and join them. Gaara had started helping some of the girls with making a snowman while Naruto and Hinata started a large snowball fight.

During the fight, one of Naruto's stray snowballs had struck Gaara's perfect snowman and had almost obliterated the head of the prized creation. Gaara in his sudden anger had thrown a fast snowball at Naruto, starting a fierce flurry of snowballs being thrown throughout the grounds. In the end, Gaara had won. Hinata, who had been on the opposing side, laughed heartily at Naruto's eventual defeat. This, of course, resulted in the poor, dark-haired beauty being buried in a pile of snow by the blonde.

The sun had set a few hours later and Gaara announced that dinner was ready and the party started their trek back to the mansion. As Naruto and Hinata neared the building, Naruto remembered something important and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Follow me," the blonde stated with earnest brimming in his cheeks. Naruto led Hinata towards the backyard of the manor. The backyard was comprised of tall, green hedges and a beautiful marble fountain in the center. There were several snow-laden benches surrounding the fountain. Naruto wiped one of the benches to make it suitable for use and motioned for Hinata to have a seat.

Hinata could probably guess what he wanted to talk about but she wanted to get her side of the story across first. "Naruto, I'm sorry I left when I did." Naruto remained silent and waited for her to continue. "It's just that I was scared that you and your friends were going to be hurt because of me. I also was scared of what our future would look like. When you said that you loved me, it caught me off guard. I've never had someone care about me like that before. I was frightened that if I confessed too, then it would mean that my future with you would be unclear. The unknown is terrifying, Naruto. My feelings for you leave me so uncertain. The truth is, I love you. I've loved you for some time now. I should have told you earlier but I was so confused. I ran away because of my fear and confusion. I realize now that that was foolish and unnecessary. I want to make up for that. I want to love you now, Naruto. I want to live with you in your home. I want it to be _our_ home. I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to realize all of this. I'm sor-"

Hinata's oration had been cut off this time by a pair of smooth, sweet lips covering hers. Her face flushed crimson and her eyes widened significantly. After the initial shock, however, Hinata kissed back. Naruto's lips were so tender and loving, she thought. She never knew that something so simple could be so enjoyable. She had kissed other men before and had never enjoyed it. It had been just another part of her job. This time, the kiss was different. It was like she was experiencing a kiss for the first time and it opened up a whole new world of wonder to her. Her cheeks felt hot and a surge of heat shot through her whole body. This was the raw sensation of what love felt like. She had never known what that felt like. It was a powerful feeling that could take control of anybody if they let it. Hinata was so inexperienced that it would be easy for her to give into her passion. She knew that she couldn't let it control her, though. Naruto was too special to her for her to do that. Still, she allowed herself to be absorbed in the amazing kiss and after several wonderful moments, their lips broke apart.

Naruto had closed his eyes during the kiss and when they opened, Hinata knew that he loved her. His bright, ocean-blue eyes encased her in warmth as he spoke. "I forgive you. I'll protect you forever, Hinata. I can't promise you that I won't ever hurt you in the future. Humans tend to hurt the ones they love the most one way or another. Nonetheless, I will always love you. I'm going to save all of those girls that Zetsu has wrongfully captured and have him pay for his crimes. If you'll have me, I will always be by your side." The sun's final beams of that day shined on the couple. The light had transformed Naruto's azure eyes into a dazzling shade of blue that Hinata couldn't quite pinpoint. Hinata knew that Naruto was her light as he said those amazing words that she never wanted to forget. "I love you, Hinata."

Small tears of joy cascaded down Hinata's cheeks as she replied. "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

 **It seems that I've put a lot of my ideas out in the open. I hope that they're not too cheesy or boring. I really liked writing about the snow because there is a lot of it where I'm at right now. It's beautiful and it was really simple to write about it when it's right outside your window. You guys have been very patient and I'm happy to give all of you the scene that you guys have been waiting for. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I hope you are doing well and that my story gives you all some hope. I think we can all use a little hope in our lives. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	13. The Farther We March

Chapter 13: The Farther We March

The atmosphere felt sticky and dense when Freddie had entered, but the temperature significantly dropped when he was met by a pair of ice-blue eyes glaring at him in the dim light. An icy sliver of fear shot through his body when his boss grinned grotesquely at him. His voice was quiet; not much louder than a whisper, but Freddie could still detect the malice enveloped within it. "Freddie," Zetsu stated slowly. "It has come to my knowledge that not only has the Hyuuga girl escaped, but so has the entire dormitory of girls that she had resided with. Even more shocking is that your men tell me that the girls were liberated by one man. Is all of this true?" Freddie tried not to show his fear but the cold eyes were boring into his soul; unearthing every secret thought and feeling in his mind.

Freddie attempted to choke out his excuse. "Sir, I did everything that I c-" Zetsu cut him off with a slightly louder retort.

"Everything? You did every single thing that you could?" Freddie saw a flashing memory of a girl screaming for an instant and then it vanished. He couldn't think of that, he told himself. His boss will know and then he will hurt him. She was gone now and nothing could change that. Zetsu's eyes were calculating his every move and scanning his thoughts. "No, no, Freddie. You didn't do _everything_ , did you? You couldn't have done everything. If you did, then you would not be here right now. You could have done something, Freddie." Zetsu paused then leaned forward. His glacier-colored eyes were gleaming eerily towards Freddie. "You could have _died._ You could have stopped that man by dying. Am I not worth dying for, Freddie? After all I have done for you?" You killed her, Freddie thought. She's dead because of you and I will be too, very soon. Freddie had come to that realization. He had accepted his inevitable fate and knew that death would be sweet because he would get to see her again. He had done horrible and unspeakable things because of her death. There was nothing he could have done after Zetsu had killed her in front of him. The act of doing so had made Freddie obedient and loyal to Zetsu for the rest of his life. It seemed that his contract was going to end soon, however.

"You are correct, sir. I could have done that," Freddie uttered gently. He prayed that it would be painless.

"Yes, you could have. But that's OK." Zetsu stood at full height from his seat and reached into his drawer. In the dim lighting, Freddie glimpsed a quick glint of reflected light that flashed from the object that Zetsu grabbed. Freddie could have guessed easily what the object was. "You can make it up to me, Freddie," Zetsu whispered with sinister intent oozing from his voice. For the first time since she had died, Freddie wasn't scared anymore. Knowing what was going to happen made Freddie lose all of his fear. He had finally found some peace. He had forgotten what it felt like. Zetsu's enormous frame stepped closer to Freddie. "I don't condone failure, Freddie." Cold. His voice was always so cold. "I have no more use for you, it seems."

Suddenly, Zetsu extended his hand and cold steel buried itself into Freddie's chest. Freddie felt immediate pain shoot through his torso. Zetsu pulled the knife out and warm blood gushed out of the wound that it had left. Freddie grunted in agony and fell to the floor. He had been expecting for Zetsu to say more or at least do something at all after he had stabbed him, but to further the notion that Freddie was indeed nothing but trash to him, Zetsu simply returned to his seat. He sat down, turned his chair away from Freddie, and pretended like nothing had ever happened.

While Freddie was sprawled on the ground in critical condition, his last thoughts in this life were ones of regret and sorrow. He had wasted his life away with no morals to speak of and wished he could have done it all over. Wishful thinking was pointless though, he thought. It would be better to simply fade away and hope to find some joy in the next life. He could see his sister again, after all. He had missed her very much ever since she was taken from him. Freddie managed to curve his face muscles upwards with the last bit of energy he could muster. He was able to die with a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

The remnants of old and half-melted snow were dotted throughout the estate grounds as Sasuke parked the Charger in the large driveway in front of the manor with his wife sitting next to him. Various species of trees were located throughout the area and had lost most of their leaves already. The bare branches were still holding onto the icy frost that the chill night had brought. It was a few days before Thanksgiving and the morning sun was beaming upon the snow and ice in its attempt to warm the earth back up. Sasuke had enjoyed driving through the beautiful land with Naruto's car. Naruto had specifically asked Sasuke to retrieve some important items as well as Kurama from his apartment before heading over to Gaara's place. Naruto had briefed Sasuke on the whole situation earlier that morning. Sasuke's immediate reaction was one of amusement and he had chuckled at his friend's excited narration. Naruto had mentioned he needed Sakura to bring all of the medicine that she had created for the drugs that Hinata had taken and to make more. He also had told Sasuke that he and Sakura might be in danger if they stayed at home. It wasn't baffling to realize that Zetsu could easily connect Sasuke and Sakura back to Naruto. Sakura hadn't been too excited about the whole thing, but some kind words from Hinata had been able coerce her in the end.

As Sasuke stepped out of the car, he saw Naruto and Hinata open the front door and stand at the top of the rising staircase leading up to the entrance. Sasuke smiled softly up at the new couple. Naruto and Hinata were finally an item and Sasuke couldn't be more happy for them. Sakura was absolutely ecstatic at hearing the news. Everyone knew that the two had feelings for each other for quite some time now. Sasuke was just glad that his best friend wasn't alone anymore and if he was being honest, he liked Hinata. She was a sweet girl and had been through a lot. She deserved a great guy like Naruto.

The tall and cheerful blonde came hopping towards Sasuke with a beaming grin while Hinata stayed in her place. "About time! Come on, you two! Sakura, did you bring the medicine?" Sakura nodded holding up a large bag and pointing to the trunk of Naruto's car.

"Yep. I also had to bring a ton of my medical stuff and wardrobe from my home. Could you help me bring everything in?" Naruto agreed and at that moment, Kurama flew out of the car and jumped over to Naruto. Naruto greeted his dog and gestured for him to head inside the house. Kurama ran past Hinata and went inside with a blast of excited and girly squeals ringing from the manor when the girls saw him. Naruto trotted down and began to move Sasuke and Sakura's stuff. Naruto had been surprised by the sheer amount of belongings that Sakura had packed. It seemed that Sakura had decided to bring her entire home with her. To no one's shock, Sasuke had packed one small bag of necessary items. Naruto was able to move most of Sakura's stuff by himself. As the group of four entered the mansion, the squeals returned when the girls caught sight of the dashing, dark-haired Sasuke standing impassively. Sakura immediately yelled at all of them to mind their own business and to stop drooling over her husband.

After a few seconds, Gaara glided down the stairs to greet his friends. "Hello, Sasuke and Sakura. We're all very glad to have you two here. Before you unpack, would you mind if you came to meet with us for a second? We have many important things to discuss. You may leave your things here. Someone will take them to your rooms." The married couple exchanged confused glances at each other. Naruto had never mentioned a meeting to them. Nevertheless, they agreed to the notion. Naruto looked sheepish as he dropped all of his friend's belongings and followed Gaara up the stairs.

Gaara and Naruto escorted the couple upstairs to a quiet meeting room with a large wooden table in the center. There was a ring of soft leather chairs surrounding the table. Seated in three of the chairs was Kakashi, Tayuya, and Konan. Kakashi nodded his greeting to them when they entered and smiled at them under his mask. Konan gave a shy smile and Tayuya looked up at them with a bored expression. Gaara gestured for his guests to have a seat. Everyone took their seat with Gaara being the last one to sit. Gaara motioned to Naruto once everyone looked ready. Naruto stood up and cleared his throat to address the small party.

"As some of you know, Gaara and I have agreed to hold this meeting in order to discuss the urgent actions that must be taken." Sakura still appeared to be confused at what Naruto was talking about, but Sasuke gave a slight smile when he heard his best friend's oration. He had been hoping Naruto was going to come to this conclusion soon. "We're going to rescue the sex trafficking victims that Zetsu has wrongfully imprisoned." No one interrupted and no one looked surprised, which was appropriate, considering Naruto continued on in his explanation. "Konan and Tayuya have agreed to give us information on the whereabouts of the victims and any additional intel we may require. I have deduced that a small unit of four will be the rescue team. The rescue team will be comprised of myself, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata." Naruto had paused for a second right before he stated Hinata's name and had glanced at her for comprehension. Her pale eyes sparkled over at him. They had talked about this the night before and had come to an agreement. The resolve behind those eyes told him what he needed to know. "Sakura will lead a small medical team that will be based here if we come back with any injured. Gaara has hired some personal medical specialists to assist Sakura. Konan has informed me that some of the girls have had some medical training in the past. They will assist her as well. Gaara has graciously provided us with the proper combat gear and any other necessary equipment we may need. Before I go any further, is there anyone that does not wish to be involved in this mission?" Naruto's question was followed with silence and after a few still moments, he grinned and continued. "Very well. If we want to have a successful rescue by Thanksgiving, we will need to move swiftly. Here's what I propose…"

* * *

The wind howled loudly in the dead hours of the night as the strong breeze roamed freely through the towering skyscrapers of the city. The already frigid night air was made that much colder by the brisk wind. There was hardly any person present on the streets at this hour. However, there were a few individuals that, for whatever reason, were bold enough to brave the current elements. One of these lone souls included a particular man that was standing guard outside of a large house who was beginning to question his need for being there. Zetsu was starting to become quite paranoid, the guard thought to himself. They had never needed to guard the whores before, but Zetsu had still asked for a small team of men to guard every dormitory in the city until further notice. Of course, given his luck, the guard had been the only one stationed outside for the night.

The freezing wind was cutting through his winter coat and the man had attempted to warm himself hours ago by patrolling around the building. The guard had stopped to take a small break from his patrol on the far side of the house where the wind wasn't hitting him. He checked his phone to see if he had received any notifications when he heard a dull clanging sound next to him. A few feet to his left there was a metal trash can and a small rock next to it. The rock was still spinning gently from wherever it had come from when the guard had turned towards it to observe the mysterious noise. The guard appeared to be confused by the abrupt conundrum when suddenly he felt a powerful presence push behind him and threw him to the ground.

A strong hand put pressure on his head into the concrete below him and he heard a raspy voice abrading his eardrums. "Don't make a sound." The guard obeyed the voice. There was something about the tone of the voice that made a man not wish to antagonize it. "Are there more of you inside?" The guard slowly moved his head up and down from the awkward position his head was in. "How many?" The guard was uncertain if he should answer considering the warning he had received earlier but when his head began to feel more pressure, he whispered back his answer.

"Five." In a flash, the guard was unconscious by a heavy chop to the neck from the source of the voice. The raspy voice, Naruto, spoke into the small microphone that Gaara had issued to every member of the small unit.

"Did you guys get that?" Naruto heard a distinct 'yes' from the other three members and skillfully ran forward towards the fire escape built into the side of the building. Naruto nimbly scaled the metal work until he reached the top floor. He waited for the go-ahead from Sasuke (who was already in position on top of the roof) and silently jumped into the nearby window. Naruto began to survey the floor and after he verified that there were no guards, he told Sasuke it was safe. The dark-haired master maneuvered over to Naruto with the gracefulness of a feline. The duo reached the top of the indoors staircase and quietly told Kakashi and Hinata they were ready over their small headsets.

Kakashi and Hinata had found a small window that entered into the basement of the building. They had been waiting for Naruto's signal and when they had heard it, they moved hastily up to the first floor. The door to the basement was adjacent to the living room and on one of the couches was a sleeping guard. Hinata called in the location of the guard and remained in position. Kakashi then tip-toed his way to the surrounding rooms. In the kitchen, there was one of the guards preparing himself a midnight snack by raiding through the refrigerator. His back was to Kakashi, who had entered through the entryway. Kakashi called in his position and remained where he was in hiding.

Sasuke and Naruto had already checked the third floor and had found it to be secure. By the time that Kakashi and Hinata had called in, the two karate masters had made their way down to the second floor. It was there that they found the remaining three guards. They were all in a single room and one of them was draped over a bed also asleep. The other two guards were awake and playing a game of cards at a small table. There was a heater next to them and a small lamp on the table, illuminating their game space. Naruto mumbled into his microphone and told them their positions. Once everyone was in position, Naruto gave the order.

"Be quick. Go," Naruto whispered. With his order issued, all four of the members moved in unison. Downstairs, Hinata rushed forward and jumped onto the sleeping man on the couch. She stationed her body to get the man into a choke hold but she had been hoping that the man would sit up when she jumped. The man had been more tired than she had anticipated and didn't get up from his spot immediately. It was enough to slow down Hinata and make her fumble in her attempt. Kakashi, in the next room, dashed towards the man roaming through the fridge and caught him in a sleeper hold. He held his grip on the man's neck for several seconds until he was sure he was unconscious.

Upstairs, Sasuke had been given the task of taking out the two men playing the card game and Naruto had the man asleep. In a perfect simultaneous manner, Sasuke and Naruto ran towards their targets. Sasuke moved in between the two guards at the table and shot both of his fists into each of the guards' faces. Naruto brought his hand down on the sleeping man's neck in a chopping motion. His hand hit the pressure point he was aiming for and the man quickly fell into unconsciousness. One of the guards that Sasuke had punched was still conscious and attempted to get up and apprehend the sudden intruders. Of course, Sasuke simply elbowed the man's face and he fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Hinata was still having trouble on her end and had been struggling with her target for almost a full minute now. The guard had been able to push Hinata off of him and tried to grab his handgun that he had put next to the couch, but Hinata had kicked the gun away and attempted to grapple with him. The guard was much heavier than Hinata and had been proven difficult to wrestle with. Hinata had discovered that fact quickly and instead decided to push the man backwards in an effort to set him off-balance. She had been successful and the man had lost his footing for a second. Hinata took full advantage of the situation by putting her full power into a strong kick straight to the man's upper thigh. In combination with the man's misaligned positioning and the force of her kick, the guard was left extremely vulnerable to another attack. Hinata wasn't going to miss her opportunity. Remembering her _kata_ from training with Naruto, Hinata breathed quickly but sufficiently, placed her dominant foot forward, pulled her arm back; palm open, and struck the man's face. Her open palm collided with the man's nose and jaw. The guard reeled back into the couch behind him in a daze.

Unfortunately, the guard was more resilient than Hinata had initially thought. There were trickles of blood coming from his mouth and nostrils, but the guard's eyes were afire with rage. He stood up and lunged at Hinata, tackling her to the floor. Suddenly, Kakashi had come into the room to check on Hinata and properly assessed the situation. The guard was on top of Hinata attempting to strangle the poor girl, yet it left his head wide open. Kakashi swiftly kicked the man's already-wounded face with such force that his face thereafter would forever be scarred from the intense damage. The guard fell to the ground incapacitated. Kakashi looked down at Hinata and helped her up.

"You hurt?" the karate master asked with actual sincerity in his tone. Hinata recognized the surprising concern and shook her head.

"No, I should be OK. You really messed that guy up, though. How did you learn to kick like that?" Hinata had never seen such power put into a kick before. Her legs were strong but she couldn't believe that another human could cause such destruction to another with simply their own body.

Kakashi looked at her dispassionately and shrugged. "Training. I can teach you sometime if you want." Hinata nodded vigorously when Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the room to see if everything went according to plan.

When Naruto saw the bloody mess from the guard on the floor, he grimaced slightly and looked in awe at Hinata. "Whoa! Hinata, did you do that?" Hinata told him 'no' and pointed to Kakashi. Naruto smiled softly in understanding. "Seriously, _sensei_ , you couldn't have held back a little?" Kakashi seemed like he was about to retort when one of the prostitutes residing in the building had come downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

The woman saw the group of four fighters, who were garbed in black combat gear and at the pool of blood forming around the unconscious guard's body next to them, and screamed. Within moments, all of the girls living in the house were downstairs and questioning the chaos around them. The girls were frantic and frightened by the strangers. None of them had seemed to recognize Hinata at the moment, probably due to their sudden confusion. Naruto looked like he was about to be the one that was going to calm them down but Sasuke beat him to it. The attractive, stoic master stood before the girls, who were all still chattering in unison and fear, and spoke over them.

"If you'll permit me to speak, I wish to explain the situation to all of you." The women immediately turned their attention to the gorgeous young man and his silken voice. "We mean you no harm. In fact, we have come to free you and have already disposed of your captors. We are about to call a bus that will take you all to a safe house. From there, we will feed you, provide shelter, and allow you peace of mind. If you have any questions, please ask me now." The women began asking their questions for a few minutes. Most of the questions were simple and obvious. Sasuke had answered all of them honestly until many of them changed to the availability of Sasuke's relationship status which was where he stopped responding.

Naruto called their bus driver and as they waited for their driver to come, Hinata held onto Naruto's arm and told him what had happened during her fight. "I failed, Naruto. I couldn't defeat him by myself. Kakashi had to help me and I don't know if I can d-" Naruto wrapped his arms around her small body and brought her close to him. He smelled oddly like winter, similar to the fragrance of cold cloth having been outside in the snow for a long time. It was comforting and reminded her of hugging her father when she was little after he would come home from work in the winter. She felt safe with Naruto.

"That's fine. We can work on it," Naruto stated matter-of-factly. He grinned brightly and Hinata could not envisage a reality without that dazzling smile present in it.

* * *

The serene atmosphere of the large dining room was cogent upon the fortunate people occupying it. It was Thanksgiving dinner and the rescue team had brought the new group of women to the mansion the night before. Everyone was smiling and enjoying the wonderful food that Gaara's chefs had made. There were three enormous dining tables arranged in the room and they were filled with people and food. The tables were filled with healthy helpings of all kinds of traditional Thanksgiving dishes. There were mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls, green bean casseroles, sweet potatoes, corn, pumpkin pie, gravy, ham, pork, beef, steak, and turkey. There was also a huge assortment of drinks including: wine, beer, juice, water, cider, and hard liquor. Naruto and his friends were seated at the middle table. Naruto had stacked his plate full of food and was enjoying the delicious cuisine before him. Hinata sat at his side and ate merrily with her boyfriend. Sasuke and Sakura were also next to Naruto and were savoring their Thanksgiving meal. Kakashi and Gaara were chatting about something a little farther down the table. During the pleasant feast, Hinata whispered something to Naruto.

"Can I talk to you about something later?" Naruto gave Hinata a quizzical expression but agreed. After Hinata had spoke to Naruto, Gaara stood up with a wine glass filled with Merlot.

"I would like to propose a toast." Gaara raised his glass and projected his voice with a merry inflection. "To all of our new guests and their freedom. May the future be bright and our appreciation always be strong." All members present raised their glasses in celebration and drank gleefully.

An hour or so later, everyone started to break apart into smaller groups and promptly left the dining room. Naruto and Hinata said goodnight to their friends and exited out onto the balcony adjacent to the huge room. The balcony overlooked the expansive and beautiful property. The moon shone its gentle glow down on the happy couple. Hinata smiled in amazement at the world that stood before her. She put her hands on the railings and leaned forward to take a breath of the fresh, early evening air. It was chilly outside but not unbearable at the moment. Naruto was located next to Hinata and he covered her hand with his. She brought her gaze to look upon the loving expression he was showing her.

"What did you want to talk about? Everything OK?" Naruto's brow was furrowed marginally with concern. Hinata's voice was delicate and content when she answered.

"Everything is fine. That's what I want to talk about. Thank you, Naruto." Naruto nodded and allowed her to continue. "I tend to fall into my old habits of shame and regret sometimes but you're always there to help me get out of them. I know that I can be withdrawn sometimes but you make me more confident and outspoken. I feel more like myself every day that I spend with you. Being vulnerable and honest has shown me just what I was like before and I never want to go back. You saved me, Naruto. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you. I love you so much, Naruto." Hinata embraced her love and kissed him gently.

After they broke the kiss, Naruto grinned happily and giggled in a child-like manner. "If you keep complimenting me like that, I'm going to become quite arrogant. You're welcome, though. I love you too, Hinata." They kissed again and the world became a little warmer by their love for each other. The moon continued to illuminate the earth and casted its soft glow on the two lovers. The world may have been full of pain and tragedy but for tonight, at least for Hinata, it was full of aspiration.

* * *

 **It seems that college is going to really take a toll on me this semester. Don't worry, though, I'll still find time to update this story. I just hope that you all can give me some grace because of my heavy load. Please, let me know your thoughts about this chapter and my writing. I hope you all are well and that the winter isn't too cold. Stay warm.**

 **-CM**


	14. To Grasp

**I like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: To Grasp

As weeks passed by, Naruto's rescue team continued to have more successful missions. Konan and Tayuya would tell them the locations of other dormitories and they would plan their means of infiltration accordingly. Most of the missions were simple and straightforward. Security became more and more difficult to confront with each successful encounter, but the team always pulled through in the end. Kakashi had been training Hinata in between missions and the dark-haired woman was making steady progress. Naruto had called Tsunade and told her about his and Sasuke's predicament. The blonde principal had been rather upset in having to give up two of her best teachers until further notice, but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

December had come and the earth became colder every day. The weather was still surprisingly unpredictable. One day it would be bright and sunny with a minor chill to it. Another day, it would rain or it would snow. No one in the city could accurately foresee what the next day would bring. One frigid evening right before the horrific events had transpired, the team had returned with a group of liberated men. Konan had told them that Zetsu had a dormitory of men in his sex trafficking ring. It wasn't hard to surmise that Zetsu's patrons had a myriad of tastes, of course. Gaara had reserved one of the smaller buildings on his estate for the men because they had exhausted their space in the main manor long ago. The men had been very thankful and moved into their new home with hopeful glee.

After the men had left, a weary Naruto approached Gaara. "You would not believe what we had to do to free those guys! There was an entire squad of guards patrolling the area and it was really hard picking them off one by one." Gaara smiled softly at his friend's recollection of the team's rescue. He loved Naruto's exaggerated storytelling. Once Naruto had finished, Gaara addressed the whole team.

"Sounds like we should celebrate. It's still rather early; let's go to the bar." Naruto grinned gleefully at Gaara's suggestion and turned to Sasuke with prospect. Sasuke rolled his eyes but agreed to the notion. Kakashi and Hinata wanted to relax a bit as well. Sasuke retrieved Sakura from her room and the group of six ventured outside. Gaara called his limo driver and they all entered the luxury vehicle.

The drive to the bar was filled with laughter and good cheer. Gaara enjoyed hearing the recounts of the rescue from each member of the team and Sakura conversed with Hinata mostly about the girls living in the manor. When the group reached the bar, they all exited and Gaara told the driver he would call him when they were done. Adam, the bartender, greeted all of them when they walked in.

"Hey, guys! Gaara? It's been a while, mate! Good to see you." Gaara waved and took a seat at the bar. Gaara and Adam immediately struck a conversation about old adventures they had back in college together. The rest of the party sat next to Gaara at the bar and began ordering their drinks. Naruto had invited Brian over and the jolly ramen shop owner came by shortly after that. The night proceeded with merriment and a great quantity of liquor. Almost everyone was raving drunk after a few hours, except for Gaara and Brian. Adam didn't drink while he was working and by the point where the others began becoming incoherent, he started to address the sober men.

"So I hear Hinata and Naruto are a couple now?" the bartender inquired after seeing Naruto try to make out with Hinata in front of everybody. Hinata had pushed away his advances but had kept a large grin on her face. Everyone was roaring with laughter at Naruto's antics.

Gaara took a sip of beer and smiled up at Adam. "Yes, indeed. They make a wonderful team, those two. I'm glad to see them enjoying themselves. They've all been through horrible experiences in their lives. They deserve some happiness, don't you think?" Brian was seated next to Gaara and he grinned brightly at the declaration.

"I couldn't agree more. Happiness is a rare feeling but that makes it all the more richer, no? Many philosophers have written about the love those two share and have been trying to grasp its mysteries for centuries. However, when you see it before you, it kind of just makes sense. You couldn't describe it in words but you know it's there." Gaara gave a thoughtful smile and nodded his head slowly when he saw Hinata finally give Naruto a quick kiss. The eccentric blonde grinned from ear to ear and attempted to twirl his girlfriend around. He ended up dropping her in his drunken state which further animated the surrounding group with laughter.

"It certainly does," Gaara mused.

Adam nodded his agreement on the subject. "Those two are made for each other. A person can't help but root for them. I guess it shows that we all want to support love when we see it."

Brian chuckled in a pleasant manner. "Shakespeare couldn't have said it better, my friend." Gaara could hardly agree with that notion but he smiled at it, nonetheless.

Once it reached closing time, Gaara paid Adam the tab and the redhead managed to get the drunken band of friends to his limo. Brian decided to stay and help Adam close the bar down. Everybody said their goodbyes to the two and exited.

After everyone had left, the bar was empty except for the two old friends. Adam began cleaning the bar as he talked with Brian. "Those guys never change. They're still as much fun as they were in college," Adam declared jubilantly.

Brian chuckled as he collected the dirty glasses that were strewn throughout the bar. "Of course! That's why we became their friends, right? They've always been good and just people. I cherish them all dearly." Adam agreed exuberantly and was about to mention something else when the front door of the bar suddenly swung open. Four men in black suits entered the bar and stood before the two men. Brian's eyes narrowed at the strange men and Adam cleared his throat and greeted the men with a polite tone.

"I'm sorry, mates. We're closing up an-" One of the men interjected Adam and spoke in a curt manner.

"Are you two connected to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in any way?" Adam blinked in surprise at the man's audacious question. He could easily conclude that these men were probably not after his friends' best intentions. Adam smiled sheepishly and tried to deflect the man's brash question.

"If you guys would like a drink, then I'd be happy to-"

"If you do not answer the question, then we will be forced to _make_ you answer." The suited man's expression was emotionless, however, his threat carried a hint of malice. Brian decided to intervene and stepped towards the men. The extremely tall and stocky ramen shop owner towered over the four men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. There is no need for threats. I promise you that we have no recollection of the two names that you just mentioned." The man who had spoken earlier took a step forward and looked directly up at Brian's face. Brian felt an immediate feeling of unease. He suddenly wished that he had kissed his wife goodbye when he had left earlier that evening.

The man's voice contained more antipathy this time around. "Then why did Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha just leave your establishment?" Brian wanted to say, 'If you already knew, then why did you ask?' but he was not able to do so. The man standing in front of Brain quickly pulled out a concealed handgun and shot Brian in the stomach. Brian clutched his abdomen and dropped to his knees. Brian was at eye level with the man now and the man promptly pointed the gun at Brian's mouth. The ramen shop owner felt the warm, sticky blood seeping out of his stomach and tried to recall the last time he told his wife he loved her. Gunfire was heard again and Brian's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Adam hadn't been able to assess the situation in time because it had all happened so fast. He had had enough time to try to reach the shotgun he kept under the counter for security reasons and had even managed to grasp the gun in his hands. Unfortunately, the feeling of the gun was the last time Adam would feel anything. The man shot a bullet into Adam's forehead and the bartender dropped to the floor with a soft thud. The man with the gun spoke to one of his subordinates in a detached manner.

"Burn it down."

* * *

Richard Zetsu, in all honesty, did not love his older brother. James Zetsu was famous for looking down on absolutely anyone, including his younger brother. This infuriated Richard because he helped his brother reach the political status he was currently at. He wanted more than anything to not be loyal to James and simply walk away from his insanity, however, it was too late for that. James practically owned him by this point. If James fell, then Richard did too. Richard thought about his unfortunate fate as he waited for his brother to get out of bed.

The mayor's bedroom was large but almost relatively unfurnished. It had a closet filled with suits and formal wear, a single dresser, and a massive canopy bed built on the far side of the room. Other than that, it was dark and empty. Much like James himself, Richard thought to himself.

James Zetsu stood up from his bed and reached for the glass of water his younger brother was holding for him. James took a long drink from the glass and then set it aside. His eyes moved slightly down to peer into his brother's gaze. James was a few inches taller than Richard. Richard was a tall man by most people's standards, but James towered over almost everyone he came in contact with. This was just another characteristic that made Richard loath him. He was quite certain James knew of his animosity for him but he had never asked for clarification. James' steely, ice-colored eyes stared with anticipation at Richard's eventual announcement. He had been waiting all night for the status report. Richard exhaled slightly and spoke in a frank voice.

"Mission success. It was burned down. No evidence." James tried not to show his elation but Richard could easily identify it.

"Excellent. The authorities stated it was an accident?" the mayor asked.

"Yes."

"No casualties reported?"

"There was no one in the building at the time. The rain extinguished most of the fire, as well. The firefighters were barely there at all," Richard added with stoic disinterest.

"Wonderful. Now we wait for what is to inevitably come, dear brother." James chimed with icy glee. Richard couldn't stand seeing his brother so happy. The thought of such a ruler tainted the very fabric of government and principalities. Richard knew that a ruler should be like iron, unmoving and stubborn but surely mercies were not unheard of. Despite Richard's disinterest, he was still having trouble comprehending James' methods. His slight curiosity gave him rise to question his brother.

"James, why did you not have them executed? Couldn't you have captured them and interrogated them? They could have told you where your merchandise has gone to." James grinned grotesquely at his younger brother. His trademark grin enraged Richard more than anything else. Deep down in his core, Richard wanted nothing more than to hack away that horrifying smile. He would see it in his nightmares, in his daydreams, and in reality. It was always there. His brother was always there.

"I already know where they are," James said with an evil glint. "It's rather obvious, really." Richard wasn't that surprised. "Have you read _The Prince_ by Machiavelli, Richard?" Richard was familiar with the text but his brother enjoyed it when his audience was ignorant. He shook his head. "'People should either be caressed or crushed,' he states. I find his argument compelling. He wishes that when facing an enemy, either show them mercy or destroy them completely. No middle ground. This way, you need not worry about their vengeance." James' grin got far wider. "However, I _like_ vengeance. I want to see my enemies attempt to overtake me, then fail miserably. It's no fun, otherwise. Uzumaki will become insane with rage after seeing his friends die. He'll directly attack me, then I'll crush him." Richard took a step back from his brother. His grin was so wide that he feared it would split his face apart. His brother was so thrilled, it no longer angered Richard; it frightened him. "He will lose the very integrity he so values, just to seek revenge. It will be absolutely marvelous! Won't it, my dear Richard? Does the thought not entice your very core? Does it not make you shaken with pure bliss?!" James was borderline hysterical at this point. "The Hyuuga girl and him will fall so sweetly and I'll take back my property with vigour and no one will _fucking_ stand against my empire ever again!" James ceased his harangue and breathed hard and long before he spoke again. Richard said nothing in fearful silence. James cleared his throat and brushed his hair back behind his ears. His strands had gone awry during the tirade.

"Please fill me in on any additional information you find regarding Uzumaki," the mayor said slowly. With that, James strolled past his brother, opened his bedroom door, and left the vicinity. Richard stood in place for a very long time. His thoughts were those of slight pity for his brother's targets. There was one point in his life where Richard would have followed his brother into any dark corner of the world, but that had been a long time ago. James never cared for anyone, not his son, not his followers, not him, not… oh wait, Richard thought. He had cared about _her,_ once. Before she had died, there had been one person that James had loved. My goodness, that had been a long time ago indeed.

* * *

Freezing rain fell steadily onto the quiet city. The day hadn't been cold enough to allow snow and while that may have been a mercy to some, it wasn't for everyone. The streets were deserted and there was nothing but the sound of the rain; washing away all of the pain. Cold beads of water formed and dropped around the modest, family-owned shops lining the city streets. The water gathered and sloshed against the sides of the roads in streams. The narrow rivers of fallen rain ran their course until they reached their visible ends at sidewalk grates. The sky was gloomy and filled with dark clouds. The sun's rays were powerful enough to light up the world underneath but it colored all of it in a melancholy shade of blue. The city was cold and wet and so were the only two mortals standing within the torrent.

It wasn't fair. No one deserved this. They had been good men. The authorities had told him no one had been in there, but Naruto had found the truth. Underneath the ashy rubble, he had found his proof: Brian's soiled wedding ring. Naruto clenched his fists and threw them against the sidewalk with brutal force. He smashed them over and over again until they were broken and bloody. The cold rain attempted to wash away the blood streaming from his hands. Hinata tried to console him but his fury was taking over again. The bar was in front of them. The windows were smashed and cracked and the front door had been bashed in. The destruction before him only made Naruto more heated. He would lose it. He _wanted_ to lose it. His friends were dead and there was nothing he could do.

Naruto knew who was responsible for this tragedy and wanted them to suffer in the same way he was suffering. That was _fair,_ wasn't it? That was how the world operated, right? What goes around, comes around? If that was all true, then why was this happening? It shouldn't be happening. He needed to stop it. He could bring justice. Was it really justice, however? Revenge would often times disguise itself as justice, but there had always been a fine line between the two. He wasn't thinking of that now, though. Naruto wished Brian was there to aid his thinking. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Brian was dead. Adam was dead. His friends were dead. This horrible pain in his chest burned hotter and hotter the more he thought about all of the agonizing misery in his heart. He was dealing with the reality of death and he needed to learn to cope with that. Why did that sound familiar? Understanding dawned on Naruto and his thoughts turned to the woman attempting to assuage him.

Hinata got through these same emotions way before he did. Naruto had lost Jiraiya to one of the old man's former students but that had been a little different. Jiraiya's former student had asked for forgiveness and Naruto had accepted. This time, Naruto had lost special people because of the actions of the exact same person Hinata had dealt with. The amount of bitterness and loathing she must have felt for him must have been astronomical. How did she do it? She must have bottled up all of those hostile emotions into her heart. She had said that Naruto had come to her and eliminated all of the hate in her heart. When a heart was full of love, it had no room for hate. He had remembered one of Brian's favorite quotes by G.K. Chesterton that he enjoyed saying over and over again. "There is the great lesson of 'Beauty and the Beast,' that a thing must be loved before it is lovable."

Naruto had always wondered what that meant. Now that he was faced with this dire situation of extreme rancor, he noticed that his fury wasn't going to bring back his friends. Zetsu needed to be stopped, yes, but not because of Naruto's indignation. It was because he was harming people and the only way that was going to end was by defeating him. By bringing true justice.

Naruto had been staring at Hinata for quite some time now. She had been polite and quiet for the most part but it was starting to bother her because Naruto wasn't saying anything. She decided to cut into his thoughts. "What is it?" Her voice was soft and tender. A beautiful contrast to the thoughts he had just been brooding over.

Naruto stared at the ground. His bright bangs covered the top half of his face and Hinata saw a small, anguished smile. "You won't let me fall. You're always holding onto me, Hinata." Hinata gave him a concerned expression, knelt down in front of him, and tenderly caressed his broken hands. She put a finger underneath his strong chin and lifted his eyes to look upon hers.

"Why would I? You've always done the same with me." Hinata leaned close and softly kissed his lips. This kiss wasn't like the previous ones. This one carried comfort and composure. It told Naruto that she would be there for him. The rain seemed to promise comfort too. It was freezing and showed no warmth at all, but it promised what rain always promised: life. It promised the future and the continuing of human existence. Hinata promised something in Naruto's future. Hinata broke the kiss and peered into Naruto's troubled, ocean-blue eyes. "Sakura should be here soon with Sasuke. She can bandage those hands for you," she uttered. "We should probably get out of this rain, too." Naruto agreed. The couple wandered towards a nearby awning to wait for their friends.

As they waited, Hinata grasped Naruto's hand. It definitely hurt, but that was fine. Naruto knew that love hurt. Life hurt, too. There was something beautiful in agony. Brian would probably have said something like that, Naruto mused. He always liked that kind of stuff.

* * *

 **So, I wrote the last part of this chapter before the other parts because I just had so much emotion and angst in me at the time. I always knew that Naruto would have to eventually reach this point when I first started the story and I'm rather pleased with the results. I managed to have enough time this weekend to write and I found myself really wanting to. I know the chapter is relatively short, but you guys have never been upset with me about that before. I'll update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to express all of your thoughts and opinions with a review. Also, I would love to respond to as many of you wonderful people as possible, but you need to have an account in order for me to do that. So please, get an account and review. You guys are fantastic. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	15. For Tomorrow

Chapter 15: For Tomorrow

The funeral had been cold, at least, that was how Hinata had remembered it. The day had been sunny, yet windy. The biting gale cut through the funeral guests, chilling many of them to the bone. Given the circumstances, their nerves were already chilled for the most part. The service had been held at Gaara's estate. There were no bodies to bury, so they simply conducted a small ceremony. Brian's wife, Nicole, had cried the whole time. No one could blame her. After the service, she had approached Naruto and Hinata. She appeared before them somberly with a familiar ring settled on her finger. Hinata and Naruto were dressed in black formal wear. Nicole was arrayed in a beautiful black dress. Her eyes were watery and fatigued.

"Thank you, Naruto," she uttered softly. "Brian loved you very much."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in empathy and flexed his bandaged fingers. Sakura had patched him up a few days ago, but the raw pain was still there from the injuries. Hinata looked up at his expression. She didn't like what she saw. "I know he did. I'm so sorry," he said.

Nicole shook her head. "Please, don't be. I think I'm going to sell the shop. Move away. Live with my mother." She paused for a moment. She seemed to contemplate on whether to say anything more. "You know, he had started that shop because of you." Her eyes shined with morose as she spoke. "He knew you loved ramen and wanted to make you happy. So, he learned how to make it and started the shop. He realized how much he loved it pretty quickly once he saw how delighted you were when you were eating his ramen. He enjoyed his job but he never would have known that if it wasn't for you, Naruto. Thank you for giving my husband a purpose."

Naruto's hands flexed again and Hinata could tell he was struggling to hold back his tears. He stepped forward and hugged Nicole gently. She thanked him again and then left them without another word.

For a few still moments, Naruto and Hinata said nothing. Hinata thought about what Nicole had said and the way Naruto was acting. He was hurting. The man was strong, but he valued and cherished his loved ones above all else. The loss of his old friends tore him up. She hated seeing him like this but she knew that it was most likely good for their relationship. A bond should be tested to strengthen it. When the heavy tests come, a bond must be strong enough to handle them. If not, it is easily broken. They were strengthening their bond and she hoped it was enough. The world will only get colder and they needed to stay warm. Naruto turned to face his girlfriend and smiled softly.

"We're going to be OK, right?" Naruto's eyes were soft and uncertain. Hinata tried not to cry at the sight of the depressing expression. It hurt her to see him like this; for him to be so lost and distressed. He needed her right now, she knew that. He had always been there for him, now it was her turn. She loved him and would help him through this horrible time. She glided towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She was a head shorter than him so she buried her face in his prominent chest.

"Of course," she whispered tenderly. "We'll be just fine."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for her. After the guests had all left, Hinata and Naruto returned to the nearby manor. The large building was filled to the brim with young women. The atmosphere around the mansion had been lighthearted and merry amongst the residents. None of them had known Brian nor Adam, so it was to be expected. Still, many of the girls had stopped the couple and expressed their condolences to them. They thanked them and nothing more happened from there. The subject was left to cool like the dull reality around the couple.

Naruto and Hinata tried to keep busy by meeting with the rest of the rescue team to plan their next mission, but there was too much sadness amidst them. Sasuke was deathly silent the entire time, even by his standards. Kakashi was rather fidgety and perturbed to some degree. Naruto had the same soft, sad smile that he had earlier.

Hinata was the first one to speak up. She wanted to move the conversation somewhere. Anywhere. "How many more dormitories are there now?" There was a pause and then Kakashi spoke slowly.

"Konan says two." Hinata nodded, but realized she couldn't say anything more. The mood just wasn't there. It was a time to grieve, after all. The group sat in quiet stillness for quite some time. Kakashi eventually stood up and left the room without a word. Sasuke followed suit a few minutes later. Hinata was alone with Naruto and she focused her gaze on his face. He was looking down at the table; still smiling sadly. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to see a different emotion from him. Anger, happiness, animosity, even insanity, anything would be better than this. She placed her hand over his bandaged one.

"Naruto, do you remember what I told you about my family's death?" Hinata asked. Naruto's ocean-blue eyes centered their attention on her. His eyebrow quirked slightly. "When I was imprisoned in that room, I had had plenty of time to mourn about their deaths after it had all happened. I always thought about how unfortunate I was and constantly cursed my fate. I kept saying, 'why?' over and over again to no end. It wasn't until later when I realized how foolish I was being. My personal ideals or philosophy were not going to change anything." Naruto sat up straight in his chair and furrowed his brow in concentration. "There was nothing I could do. I just had to keep on living until things would get better." Hinata wrapped both her hands around his. She squeezed gently. It didn't hurt him. "Things are much better now, Naruto. Not perfect, but better because I have you. You have to hold on to the present, Naruto. The future holds promise, but it doesn't matter if you don't make an effort now." Hinata's expression was determined and strong with intent. Naruto's cerulean orbs widened in surprise at her words. "We can make things better in the future by acting now, Naruto. We can do it together."

Naruto was speechless for a few moments. Hinata's statement resonated with him. He had to stop sulking. There would be more time to mourn once Zetsu was taken care of. Zetsu wanted him to feel trapped and scared. He killed his friends to send him a message and now Naruto had to take action. He stood up and brought Hinata close to him. "You're right. I know what I have to do now. Follow me." He grabbed her hand and they stepped out of the room and made their way down the hallway. They turned a corner and Naruto saw exactly who he was looking for. Gaara was standing near the front stairs of the manor. Gaara looked over at the couple when they got closer to him.

"Gaara, we need to talk," Naruto stated unequivocally. When he had heard that, Gaara knew he was not going to like it.

* * *

James Zetsu stared out his office window. It had been sunny for most of the day, but it had started to snow again in his city. The downy flakes were gently falling before his vision. There were small lines of ice divaricating across the glass of his window that matched the color of his eyes. Christmas was coming soon and he could see all of the holiday shoppers ambling about in the streets below him. They all appeared to be enjoying themselves with their carefree attitudes. They all had no idea what he went through for them. He had spent years bringing them happiness and wealth. They feared and respected him as a leader, but they did not _love_ him. With the amount of blood and sweat he spared for them, they should be worshiping him. He brought them everything they wanted, but it still wasn't enough for their insatiable appetites. Zetsu clenched his fists in slight frustration. It was then when he heard his brother enter the room. Richard was holding a clipboard as he spoke to his older brother.

"It seems that you have been summoned to court, James. Gaara Sabaku has brought evidence against you and is pressing charges stating that you are the head of a sex trafficking ring. Normally, such a statement would result in your arrest, but it seems that the courts have decided it is unnecessary." James knew exactly why the courts had made such a decision but he remained silent. "Gaara has brought witnesses to testify against you. I'm sure you can guess who those witnesses are. The trial will be held a week from now which is right before Christmas Eve, I believe." Richard looked up from the clipboard and saw his brother staring at him. There was no anger in his eyes, but something else. Richard had difficulty in trying to figure out what it was, at first, but after he pondered a bit, he realized it was rather obvious. James was amused.

Richard cleared his throat in a perturbed manner. "If you'd like I can have them postpone the trials. We have much more clout in this city's judicial courts than Sabaku."

"That won't be necessary," James said softly as he turned towards his younger brother. "We'll let them have their fun and see if Uzumaki makes a move before then." James' 'we' statement bothered Richard considerably but his curiosity overpowered it. He always wanted to remain unamused and disinterested in the manners of his brother, but this was getting the better of him.

"Uzumaki?" Richard inquired. "Why would he do anything? There's no need for him to make a move." James shook his head and 'tsked' at his younger brother, irritating Richard greatly.

James took a step closer and grinned at his brother with beguilement. "Silly Richard, isn't it obvious? Do you really think Uzumaki is going to settle things so peacefully?" Richard felt his face burning with resentment towards his older brother. "He'll make a move before the trial starts. That's a fact, Richard." With a graceful pivot, James turned away from Richard and sauntered back over to his office window. "Increase security in the building. Tell everyone to prepare themselves. Uzumaki is no pushover, he's proven that much. Still…" Richard could practically _feel_ his brother's grotesque grin from where he stood. "He will fall," James Zetsu whispered.

* * *

Naruto really hoped this would work. He had barely been able to persuade Gaara to have this meeting. If he didn't get the group to make a unanimous decision, then his remorse would have proven to be ill-placed. Naruto was seated in the main meeting room and sitting next to him on his left was Hinata. She would support any decision he made, he was aware of that, but he wasn't sure if she could persuade the others. Her expression was serious and her pale eyes were set with determination. They both knew what they had to do.

To Hinata's left, Gaara sat in silence. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto knew he was not a fan of his idea, but he was hoping this meeting would be enough to make him see the sense in his plan. Gaara was methodical and calm in his decision-making and it was imperative that Naruto was too. Naruto knew that when he became serious enough, there was very little he was not capable of. Gaara knew that too and Naruto hoped to use that knowledge to his advantage. Seated next to Gaara was Kakashi. Kakashi tended to appear disinterested sometimes but Naruto knew his _sensei_ better than that. Kakashi was nothing less than a genius. The man was a brilliant tactician and extremely conversant in martial arts. Naruto would have to show him his plan in a sensible fashion. The nice thing about Kakashi was once he made his choice, he would follow through with it until the end.

On Kakashi's left, Sasuke's sharp eyes scanned the people around him. Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone, except for maybe Sakura. Sasuke would back his idea up for the same reason Naruto was proposing it for. Sasuke wouldn't be enough, of course. However, if Sasuke mentioned his intelligent observations about the plan, then he might be able to convince Kakashi. They both had similar personalities and methods of thinking. Sakura sat next to her husband and still seemed to be rather upset. She had been good friends with Adam and Brian. It was obvious their deaths had taken a huge toll on the young woman. She would side with her husband, no doubt about that.

Konan and Tayuya sat to the left of Sakura and appeared to be in mild surprise about having been invited to the meeting. Naruto smirked slightly at that realization. He really respected their thoughts and opinions, primarily due to their significant acts pertaining to Hinata. He hoped they would understand the logic behind his proposal. Seated in slight frustration to the right of Naruto were Tsunade and her secretary, Shizune. Naruto needed them right now, even if Tsunade was a little peeved about having been dragged into this whole thing. If Naruto could make the plan work, Tsunade and Shizune would be crucial to the contrivance. Once everyone seemed to be ready to get the meeting underway, Naruto stood up from his chair and addressed those who were present.

"I would like to discuss the plan of directly assaulting City Hall." Naruto paused to let his proposal sink in. Gaara had told him to be blunt about it and he was praying that his friend had been right. Some of the group had already heard about the notion prior to the meeting and seemed to be neutral in their expressions. Everybody else was shocked at the audacity and necessity of the proposition. Naruto had to be careful in his delivery. He decided the best course of action was to let them all discuss their immediate worries first.

Tayuya was the first to say something. "How the fuck do we do that? Zetsu's got that fucking place locked down and shit. Do you know how many guards he has?" Naruto couldn't help but enjoy Tayuya's brazen attitude. She sounded like she wasn't for the plan, but her eyes carried an excited glint in them. It relieved him in such a way that he felt better knowing she liked the idea.

"We can talk about the plan's execution _after_ we discuss whether we're actually going to do it," Naruto stated calmly. "We're going to all have to be in agreement on the matter in order for it to actually work. If we all work together and act flawlessly, we might stand a chance." Naruto didn't want to sound ambiguous, but he knew the plan was perilous and he didn't want to put his friends into a situation they weren't prepared for. Naruto wanted for it to be simple and straightforward, but, unfortunately, it wasn't.

Kakashi leaned forward in his chair. "Before we go any farther, I feel we need to discuss whether it is even necessary to take such action. Gaara has already set up the trial to prosecute Zetsu." Kakashi's inflection was serious to a fault. Naruto detected a strange tone in Kakashi's question. It was subtle, but Naruto thought Kakashi already knew the answer to his question; he just wanted it to be addressed for everyone else present. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his _sensei's_ tactics.

"It is. Here's why:" Naruto remarked. "The trial won't be enough or, at least, the evidence won't be enough. We have enough witnesses but Zetsu has this city's police and the entire judicial system in his pocket. He'll find a way to squeak by, I swear. We need so much strong evidence that the courts will have no choice but to find him guilty. The only way that is possible is to take down City Hall and show the whole city who he really is."

Sakura had heard most of the argument already, but she knew it was her turn to jump in. "Why do we have to conduct an assault?" she mentioned. "Couldn't we infiltrate with stealth to retrieve the evidence we need?"

Naruto was about to retort, but Gaara interjected his response and replied instead. "I'm afraid not. Zetsu could simply say it was stolen evidence and then it would be useless in court. As much as I hate to say it, Naruto is right. We have no other choice."

Tsunade stood up from her chair. "If what you say is true, won't Zetsu stop us easily? He has the entire city's police force. They would arrest all of us on the spot and Zetsu would win." Naruto was still a little dazed from Gaara's earlier response. He had been certain that Gaara would be against his plan, but he had been pleasantly surprised.

"Zetsu won't do that. He wants me to play his game which is why he killed Adam and Brian," Naruto said grimly as he rubbed his forehead. "He wants me to attack him head-on. He'll pull out all that he has but he won't use the police unless he absolutely needs to."

Kakashi stared at Naruto cryptically. "You're positive about that? There's no doubt in your mind?" the silver-haired master inquired.

Naruto clenched his jaw and nodded slowly. "Absolutely."

Kakashi sat back in his chair and gave a slight nod. "Very well. I'm in." Naruto could tell he was smiling under his mask and Naruto smiled back.

"Any more questions?" Naruto asked. Nobody said anything else. Naruto nodded and took a long, deep breath. "Let's take a vote. Who's in?"

Naruto smirked as he saw all of his friends' hands in the air and he closed his eyes for a moment. They would follow him to death's door if it came to that. They loved and trusted him. They knew the danger behind the whole ordeal but they also knew what they had to do. Some of them wouldn't come back alive and they understood that too. Naruto couldn't ask for a better group of friends. He wouldn't fail them.

"Alright," Naruto said as he opened his eyes with fervor. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **It seems I'm almost done with this story, guys. I plan to have a few more chapters and then I'll be finished. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	16. Love

**This was really exciting to write and I hope it is equally exciting to read.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Love

The late night air was frigid, but peaceful. No wind was blowing which made the city seem eerily quiet. A few hours ago, the streets had been filled with holiday shoppers roaming and parading about in a merry fashion. Now, there was nothing but stillness and footprints in the snow as the only evidence of the numerous crowds that had been there before. The citizens of the city would be the first to say that they never really enjoyed the cold or the dark. They would say something similar if asked about moral issues or responsibilities as well. People preferred to not get their hands dirty and wished to always be comfortable in their calm lives. Everyone knew this, of course, so it was a rare conversation to have. The people had, sadly, become as cold as their leader.

It had snowed continuously for two days but that night the clouds had finally broken apart, allowing the warm air of the city to escape. The night was truly bitter which was rather fitting considering the events that were soon to take place.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows of the tall skyscrapers and into the light of a nearby streetlight. The figure was garbed in black combat gear and had a microphone patched upon his cheek. From the streetlight, Naruto stood staring at City Hall at the end of the snow-covered street. The building was a towering, rectangular construction that was probably larger in size than was deemed necessary. Naruto had remembered hearing that City Hall had not always been so immense in size. When his father was the mayor, it had been much smaller but the current mayor had made some changes to it when he had taken office. According to Shizune, the building was filled with state-of-the-art security and numerous highly-trained guards. Shizune had asked him earlier that night whether she needed to breach the computer security in order to get in. Naruto had told her there was no need. Zetsu wanted him to play his game, after all.

Naruto's gaze on the massive building was nothing short of intense and cerebral. Hinata emerged from behind Naruto and stood next to him. She grabbed his hand and looked up at his stern features. They didn't say anything to each other. They each knew what the other was thinking. The outcome of their future actions were unclear but they were ready for what was to come, nonetheless. They had been through enough adventures already. They could handle this one.

Naruto grinned happily at his girlfriend as he spoke into his microphone. "Everyone ready?" He heard the general agreement from everyone on the other line and glanced at Hinata. She nodded herself and she was rewarded with a charming smile from the blonde. "Let's go."

* * *

Zetsu could not sleep that night. He was too alert and restless to relax. For some reason, he knew this was going to be the night. He had told his guards to turn off all of the security measures around the building, but to still remain vigilant. If they saw anything or anyone, they were to report to him immediately. He stared out his bedroom window with impatience. The night was clear and the stars were shining their cold, weak lights onto the earth. There was no moon present, so the city had been painted in inky darkness. Zetsu tried to recall a moment where he had possessed similar emotions like he was feeling in that instant. Uzumaki had sparked his interest numerous times already. The man must have been highly skilled to confront everything Zetsu threw at him and walk away virtually unscathed every time. Zetsu had never encountered an individual like him before. Uzumaki had awoken him from his slumber like a bear would awake on the first day of spring.

Uzumaki. The name sounded familiar to Zetsu. He had heard of it once, but he had forgotten the origin. He would have to ask the man himself about it. It wouldn't be long until he saw him, Zetsu told himself. His nerves were tense and eager for a fight. Zetsu had always been regarded as a reserved and strict leader, but this man drove him to his limits. Zetsu's blood lust was out of control and he had to satiate soon. He had been shown that the world was ruthless by his old master and that he needed to act in the same manner in order to thrive in it. His master had shown him fury and how to mold it to be used as power later. His master had warned that his fury would need to be released every now and then. If not, then a man would no longer be able to contain his rage. Zetsu had been uncertain what his master had meant then, but he understood now. He understood very well now. At that moment, a guard entered his bedchamber and spoke with an urgent tone.

"Sir, we have intruders," the guard announced with professional demeanor. Zetsu took a deep breath and attempted to gain control.

"Very good. Eliminate all intruders, except for Uzumaki." Zetsu grinned grotesquely. "Leave him to me." The guard bowed and left the room in haste. Zetsu could feel the excitement and power surge throughout his body. He stood up and slowly stepped out of his bedroom. It had been so long since he had last gone all out. He was ready. He was focused. He was _awake._

* * *

Sasuke had been lying in wait outside City Hall until Naruto's signal told him to act otherwise. When he heard Naruto's order over the microphone, he jumped out of the alley he had been hiding in and ran towards the glass doors of the great building. Shizune was stationed back at Gaara's manor for support and intel during the mission. She had tapped into the cameras at City Hall and had access to the blueprints too. Sasuke could hear her voice over his issued microphone.

"The glass is pretty weak, so you should be able to break it without difficulty," she said. Sasuke relayed his understanding and smashed the glass door in front of him with his foot. Sasuke had been given the position of vanguard for the mission and was to handle the first wave of guards. Back-up was ordered to aid him once a minute passed after he had engaged the enemy.

After the glass shattered and was laid in fragmented pieces under his feet, Sasuke found himself in the main lobby of the building and quickly observed the nearby guards within the vicinity. There were three in the lobby and all of them had shocked expressions when they saw the intruder. The closest one to Sasuke fidgeted with his sidearm and attempted to shoot Sasuke. However, Sasuke struck like lightning and threw a high-reaching kick into the guard's neck at a slightly downward angle. The force of the kick and the angle made the guard smash into the floor with a loud crash. The other two guards gaped in horror at the sudden take down. Sasuke smirked at their expressions and launched himself forward to incapacitate them. One of the guards managed to have enough time to grab his sidearm and shoot at the fast-approaching fighter. Sasuke was not carrying any weapons but, fortunately, the entire team had been issued bullet proof combat gear. The guard had been able to fire off one round, only for the bullet to be lodged within the hard synthetic fibers of Sasuke's vest. After that, the guard blacked out because Sasuke had swiftly planted a fist into his face. Sasuke looked up and saw that the last guard had escaped to announce the intrusion.

"All clear. You can send in the others," Sasuke communicated to Shizune over his microphone. Sasuke heard Shizune relay his message and not a second later, he saw Tsunade run into the lobby from outside. The tall blonde smiled at him and he nodded back.

"Kakashi's made his move?" Sasuke asked. Before Tsunade could answer him, there was a loud explosion several floors above them. The blast was large enough to make them lose their footing for a second or two. Sasuke moved his head upwards and had a small smile as he thought of his old _sensei_ 's tactics.

Tsunade simply shook her head in amusement. "I suppose that answers your question. Come on, let's meet up with him." Sasuke agreed and the two ran for the stairs that Shizune had located for them. Just as they had planned, most of the guards were heading for the stairs in order to investigate the source of the explosion. Many of the guards were already at the stairs and on the higher levels above them too. When Sasuke kicked open the door leading to the stairs, all of the guards looked down at him from their higher-vantage points. Behind him, Tsunade swiftly threw a smoke bomb at them. The guards breathed in the noxious fumes and coughed uncontrollably. Sasuke and Tsunade held their breaths and jumped into the smoke cloud. They disabled all of the guards within the cloud and promptly ascended the stairs to the seventh floor. When they opened the door to the seventh floor a few minutes later, they had been expecting another fight, but what they found instead was a scene consisting of Kakashi sitting on an unconscious guard amongst a large group of more unconscious guards. There was a massive hole in the wall behind him from the detonation they had heard earlier. Kakashi had scaled the building next to City Hall and planted a bomb on the outside wall of the seventh floor. The masked man waved at Sasuke and Tsunade when they had entered. Tsunade opened her mouth in surprise and Sasuke merely widened his eyes to express his shock.

"Hey," Kakashi said as he stood up from his unusual seat. Sasuke recovered from his surprise and surveyed the floor they were on. They were in a large, white-tiled room that branched out into two separate hallways each leading in opposite directions. Sasuke heard approaching footsteps and masculine voices from the hallway that was on his right-hand side. The other two had noticed the noise and quickly reached the corner of the hallway. As the footsteps got louder, Sasuke tensed up and readied himself for the imminent fight.

As soon as Sasuke spotted the black suit of the first guard, he sprung from his hiding place and threw his weight against the guard. Sasuke crushed the man's frame into the opposite wall and quickly noticed there were five other guards behind him. The guards raised their guns to shoot and Sasuke used his heels to dive backwards. He tried to protect his body by using the corner of the wall for cover but one of the guards fired off a shot that struck the fleshy part of Sasuke's calf. Sasuke grunted in sudden pain and fell to the ground. The guards tried to position themselves past the corner in order to dispose of their target, but Kakashi swiftly jumped over Sasuke and kicked the two closest guards with both feet. The men fell back and Kakashi grabbed one of the guards and threw him clear across the large, tiled room. The man landed next to the door leading to the stairs. The last guard managed to point his AR-15 at Kakashi's back when he had thrown the other guard and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the back of Kakashi's left shoulder, tearing through the bulletproof fibers. As Kakashi fell to the floor in agony, Tsunade had maneuvered around the guard with the gun but had not been quick enough to save her comrade. However, the guard was incapable of firing off another round because Tsunade had performed a swift chop to the neck, rendering him unconscious. When the last guard fell, Tsunade ran to Kakashi's aid. The semi-automatic weapon at close range had easily pierced the body armor and the bullet was in Kakashi's shoulder. The silver-haired man was groaning softly at the strain he was feeling.

At that moment, the guard that Kakashi had thrown across the room started to regain his sensibility. He was lying in a prone position and leered gleefully at the vulnerable woman before him. He aimed his rifle at Tsunade and was about to fire when the door next to him opened and collided solidly into his head. Naruto felt the resistance he had met after opening the door and looked at the end of it to see what he had hit. When he saw the now unconscious guard, he smiled sheepishly at Hinata who gave him a sardonic expression. Tsunade heard the sudden noise and looked up to see Naruto and Hinata in the doorway.

"Kakashi's been hit!" the principal exclaimed. Naruto became serious and turned to Hinata.

"Call Sakura for emergency medical treatment," Naruto commanded with earnest. Hinata obeyed and called for back-up. She followed after Naruto who was making his way over to their comrades. Naruto investigated Sasuke's flesh wound and gave him some of his spare bandages to patch himself up. Tsunade grabbed some of her own gauze and pushed down on Kakashi's injury. Sasuke thanked Naruto as he stood up from his position.

"There hasn't been too many guards," Sasuke softly declared as he looked up at Naruto. "I thought there would be more considering this is Zetsu's home and workplace." Naruto smirked and shook his head in a calculating manner.

"I told you already; it's his game," Naruto said as he marched back to the door that led to the stairs. "Stay here and wait for Sakura and the girls. I'll be right back."

Hinata widened her eyes in curiosity. "Where are you going?" She knew her question was rhetorical but it didn't stop her from asking. She also knew that she couldn't accompany him. It was his fight now. It was for that reason that Naruto didn't say anything and raced up the stairs with a burst of speed.

Naruto wasn't sure how he knew where his target was, he just _knew._ When he reached the roof of the building, he opened the door and looked out over the concrete expanse. The roof was shaped like an oblate square with small, solid walls of concrete along the edges of it. The roof was covered by a thick blanket of snow. The doorway Naruto was standing in was on the far side of the roof and the rest of the area was open and bare before him. Standing in the center of the top of City Hall was James Zetsu. The way his frame appeared to Naruto was oddly esoteric. It was like he had always been there, always present at that spot. Despite these eerie vibes, Naruto felt his muscles tense and his eyes narrow in resentment. The man that had caused all of his pain, the death of his friends, the misery of innocents, and the core problems of the city was right in front of him. Zetsu fixed his eyes on Naruto and for the first time ever, they were face-to-face.

Zetsu grinned widely at finally seeing the man responsible for all of his recent problems. "Mr. Uzumaki, how wonderful it is to finally meet you," he stated with a merry inflection. "I do hope it wasn't too hard getting here. I have so many questions for you!" Zetsu blinked and giggled frantically. "Of course, where are my manners? I'm sure you have so many things to ask of me, as well. Please, you first." Naruto glared at him with narrowed eyes. He said nothing.

For one small second, Naruto saw the mask break on Zetsu's complexion. There was a flash of rage evident on his face and then it was gone. Zetsu continued to grin happily at him. "I see," Zetsu uttered. "Very well, then I will start. How on Earth have you and all your friends been able to elude me for so long?" Naruto remained silent. Zetsu's brow creased slightly. "Come now, Mr. Uzumaki. I feel like a fool talking to himself. I know you're not mute. You're acting quite rude." Naruto's fists were clenched and he kept his gaze on Zetsu. Zetsu could feel anger boil inside of himself. He had to remain calm, though. It was important that he remained level-headed. He decided to try to anger Uzumaki directly. He recalled something interesting all of a sudden. "Uzumaki. I believe I remember that name. Are you by any chance related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

That did it. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. Zetsu grinned brightly.

"How do you know my mother?" Naruto inquired. There was no way, he thought to himself.

Zetsu couldn't believe his luck. This was going to be so easy. "Your mother, you say?" Zetsu chimed exuberantly. "That would make your father, Minato Namikaze, my predecessor. If I remember correctly, they passed away many years ago." Zetsu's grin was no longer merry. Naruto didn't like the evil intent behind it. "It was a car accident, right?" Naruto's eyes narrowed again. He had an uneasy feeling about all of this. Zetsu didn't wait for a reply. "A semi-truck smashed over their car and crushed them, that is what the reports stated. The trucker had claimed he was unconscious and had apologized publicly for the accident." Zetsu spoke the next words very slowly. "He was a great employee, you know. He did everything I asked of him."

Naruto didn't hear anything else. Something washed over him in that moment. Naruto wasn't sure if it was fury or if it was sadness. It might have just been insanity. Whatever it was, Naruto was sure of one thing: Zetsu was going to regret that statement.

Zetsu started to laugh. He was on the verge of ecstasy in his realization. He had killed Uzumaki's parents and their son was just now finding out about it. He had been laughing so hard that he had taken his eyes off of Naruto for a second. He had learned later that that was rather foolish of him. In a split-second, Naruto rushed forward with his fist raised while Zetsu was laughing. He threw all of his body weight into his punch and struck Zetsu square in the face.

Zetsu reeled and took several steps back from the force of the blow. He felt the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth. He chuckled and spat. "Fantastic," he gasped slowly. "I've been waiting for this." Zetsu widened his stance by spreading his legs far apart and used his back leg to spring forward. Naruto didn't have time to dodge and immediately felt the air rush out of his chest when Zetsu's hand hit his stomach. Naruto was wearing body armor but the force of the punch was powerful enough to push the armor into his abdomen. Zetsu turned his body quickly to follow-up with another punch but Naruto blocked it with his arm. Naruto pushed back and they both broke apart from each other. Naruto was holding onto his sore stomach and Zetsu was rubbing his wounded cheek. They both were about the same height with Naruto being only a few centimeters taller. Naruto didn't wait long to catch his breath. He didn't want to talk anymore. He brought up his leg in order to kick Zetsu's shoulder from a diagonal direction but Zetsu dodged the kick with a sidestep. Zetsu tried to attack Naruto's open side but Naruto brought up his hands to counter and pushed them into Zetsu's chest. Zetsu could feel his ribs ache under the pressure of the push and knew they were probably going to bruise from that.

Zetsu stepped back for a second then pushed away Naruto's arms and thrust his spear hand into Naruto's side. Naruto grimaced in pain and swiftly threw a jab at Zetsu's already-injured face. Zetsu wailed when he felt the bones in his face break from the jab. In his anger, Zetsu lifted up his foot and stomped into Naruto's thigh. Naruto cried out in agony and leaned forward to hold his leg. Zetsu threw his arms down on Naruto's vulnerable back and the blonde fell into the snow.

Naruto felt the freezing snow numbing his face as he was sprawled on top of it. His back throbbed with pain as well as his thigh. Zetsu raised his leg again to stomp on Naruto but he rolled away at the last second and Zetsu's foot left a solid imprint in the snow. Naruto rolled back and grabbed Zetsu's leg and pulled hard in order to make him lose his balance. Zetsu lost his footing and fell on his back with a soft thud. He felt all of the air leave his lungs as Naruto crawled on top of him and pushed down on his chest. Naruto then started to punch his face again. He was able to get in a few hits before Zetsu managed to push Naruto off of him and get back on his feet. Naruto stood up too and the both of them stared at each other with burning animosity in their eyes.

Blood dripped down from Zetsu's face and Naruto was hunched over from the dull soreness in his back. Both of them were out of breath and heavily injured. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His feelings were preventing him from properly assessing the situation. Naruto knew he could beat Zetsu if he simply relaxed and analyzed the fight. Naruto let the crisp air enter his lungs, calming his agitated state. He wasn't going to let his opponent win. He would end it here. Naruto leaned backward and aligned his legs into a _Kokutsu Dachi_ ; a back stance. Naruto brought up his hands and shaped them flatly in front of him. Zetsu gritted his teeth in rage and ran forward towards Naruto. He had lost all of his self-control. Naruto quickly saw his target and his hands flashed forward with blurring speed. His hand chopped right into Zetsu's upper neck, in the depression of the upper border of the hyoid bone located above the Adam's apple. Zetsu grasped his neck and fell to his knees, struggling to breathe.

In the still silence of the moment, Zetsu was unable to move which allowed him only to brood on his foolish mistakes. His rage was ebbing away like the low tide of the surf and he wondered as to what brought him to his downfall. He had forgotten what it was like to love after she had died. His late wife used to be the person that quelled his inner demons and showed him what it meant to want the best for someone. The night her strength had left her and the sickness had done its part, Zetsu had lost his better half. He would never be whole again and it was not long until his grief had turned to malice. He allowed the cold to enter him. The anger in his heart became twisted and knotted by strife and it eventually morphed into bitter hatred. Hatred for what he could not have. Hatred for the good in the world. Hatred for the weakness in his heart. Hatred for the present. Hatred for himself. Zetsu realized that now. He realized that he had failed himself and his wife long ago and now he was reaping the results of his actions. He had lost and, somehow, he was fine with that. She would have been, after all.

Naruto stood over him and gazed down at his enemy. He wrung his hands in frustration. He had defeated his enemy but somehow it all felt hollow. He wanted to strike down Zetsu and end all of this once and for all, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The man had killed his parents and he kept telling himself he deserved to die. However, Naruto knew that killing Zetsu wasn't going to solve anything or bring anyone back. The fact that his enemy was before him in a defeated state was surely the greatest challenge to his morality he had ever endured. He felt just like he did when he had almost killed Freddie. He had to be the bigger man here. As he stared into the frightened, ice-blue eyes of his opponent, Naruto knew that it wasn't his right to take his life. He had won; that was enough.

Suddenly, the door to the stairs opened and a figure stepped out onto the roof, his shoes crunching on the snow. Naruto looked up and saw Richard Zetsu with a solemn expression upon his brow. Naruto carefully detected no threat or ill will from the man, merely resolve. Richard bowed his head slightly and looked at his brother. He walked forward and put his hand on James' back.

"I'm sorry," Richard stated simply. Naruto blinked in mild surprise. "Please, allow me to take full responsibility for what has happened. If you let me and my brother walk away from here alive, we will submit to the proper authorities. It's time we pay for our sins." James tried to say something, probably in protest against his brother, but Naruto's strike had paralyzed him. Richard looked like he didn't expect Naruto to understand nor to trust him, but Naruto decided to comply, nonetheless. After all, he was going to let him go anyways. He wasn't an executioner and the world didn't need any more of those. Naruto concluded that the world needed more mercy in it, perhaps then grievances could be forgiven. Naruto wouldn't forget, though. He promised himself that much.

"Go. Please, just go," Naruto breathed out softly. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to simply rest. Richard bowed respectfully, hoisted his stunned brother onto his shoulders, and carried him towards the stairs.

Hinata had reached the top of the stairs when she witnessed Richard standing before her with a wounded James Zetsu on his shoulders. Hinata stared at him coldly. These two men had caused her more hardship and grief than she would ever be able to handle. Despite this fact, however, she could see the remorse and suffering in Richard's eyes when he looked at her. He was finished with all of this, she knew, and it was time to start forgiving others. She stepped aside and let him pass without a word.

Hinata looked forward and saw the love of her life standing alone on the roof. The air around her was frigid but she barely noticed it as she calmly ambled across the snow-laden concrete over to her boyfriend. When she got close enough, Naruto looked up at her and she could see all of the agony and relief evident in his poor, cool eyes. Tears started to form around the gentle blue in them and he let all of his anguish out at once. All of the emotions, the memories, the grief, the reality of his parent's deaths, and the alleviation flowed down his stained cheeks. Hinata embraced him and cried with him. They both could finally mourn their losses and they did to the utmost extent. The couple held each other close and shared their feelings for what seemed to be an eternity. The tears they had shed seemed to slowly wash away all of their woes and their sweet words whispered in the night brought a sense of comfort to them. They kissed, cried, talked, and cried some more. The stars twinkled above them and watched their exchange of love. In their own way, they seemed to bring solace to the couple and that was surely enough for both of them.

* * *

The next few months passed by in a blur. James Zetsu had pleaded guilty to the charges of sex trafficking and had later been removed from his position as mayor of the city. Richard Zetsu gave names of the corrupted officials and policeman within the city to the courts as well. The citizens had responded with outrage and disgust. The city had quickly undergone a painful cleansing and every evil hidden in its shadows had been brought to the light. Christmas had come and all of the residents in Gaara's mansion celebrated with merriment. The next day, Gaara went before the city and announced that Hinata Hyuuga, the only surviving member of the Hyuuga family, was not dead. He also told the citizens of the city the truth of the Hyuuga family's tragic demise. The citizens had been shocked and apologetic when they had heard the truth and the city had offered their sympathies to the woman. It was also another reason to despise the former mayor. They suggested giving her the rights to her father's company but she had politely refused. All Hinata wanted was to be at peace and to love Naruto freely. The law on prostitution was immediately voted out by the council and made illegal once again. With the mayor position open, Gaara had decided to campaign for the opening. With the help of his friends and the approval of the city's citizens, the quiet and moral lawyer had won by a landslide. It seemed that the hearts of the people had softened when their cold leader had been removed once and for all.

Gaara had later stated that the city had a lot of cleaning and growing to do. As his first act as the mayor of the city, he stated he would aid its' developments as much as he was able and would work hard to accomplish his goals. Gaara had opened his home to all of the sex trafficking victims temporarily and worked to build new homes and lifestyles for all of them in the meantime. Kakashi and Sasuke had quickly healed from their wounds and set out to help with the reconstruction of the city as much as possible. Tsunade used her authority and connections to help in any way she could as well.

Naruto and Hinata's relationship grew with every passing day. With the city changing rapidly, the couple had experienced a great change in their love too. Their devotion to one another flourished and so did their understanding of said affections. Naruto eventually came to the conclusion that he had to stay with Hinata for forever, so he made it official.

The day Naruto had proposed was a sunny one in the late spring. The flowers had been in full bloom and the air was warm again. He had brought Hinata to her favorite spot in the whole city. They had walked up to the pond in the park and Naruto had knelt down before her. She had said yes, of course, but not without bawling her eyes out in pure joy. They embraced and kissed as the bright sun had rained streams of golden light upon them. It was at that time, that Hinata truly realized she would have gone through everything again just to reach this point in her life. Naruto had showed her what it meant to love someone. She would never forget all that she had learned from her experiences and the people that had helped her along the way. She no longer had regrets and hate within her because that was what happened when a person opened their heart.

* * *

 **So if you guys didn't notice, I added an epilogue to the story. It's not necessarily over yet. I decided to add this chapter and the epilogue simultaneously, simply because I thought it would be easier for everybody. It's all positive vibes from here, my friends!**

 **-CM**


	17. Epilogue

**It pains me to say it, but here is the final chapter.**

 **Edit: I've decided that this quote needs to be here:**

 _"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable."_

 _― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves_

* * *

Epilogue

The summer sun shined gloriously on the bright and bustling city below. The city was filled with lighthearted citizens who were appreciating the lovely weather they had been blessed with as of late. The climate seemed to have been a clear reflection of their warm hearts. The people of the city had remembered that things had not always been so, but they had done away with the past long ago. By no means, were the residents of the city perfect and they would be the first to say so, but that was most likely the very reason why their hearts had changed. They had accepted reality and were done avoiding the inevitable situations that life loved to present. Humans were fickle in their mindsets, but it may have been their shortcomings that made them so wonderful. They had stopped living in the past as well as the future and started to embrace the present. Thus, the city was made grand and magnificent.

In a simple yet beautiful park, there was a happy family gratefully enjoying the gorgeous day by having a picnic. A small, blonde boy, still a mere toddler, was running around and playing with an excited Beagle. The parents of the boy were savoring their homemade meals in the shade as they watched their lively son play. The father looked to his wife and grinned joyfully at her.

"Sasuke and Sakura better get here soon if they want Kosuke to play with Hiroki," Naruto mused with no sense of real anxiety evident in his voice. "The poor kid will tucker out by the time they get here."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's ludicrous statement. "You know as well as I do that that boy never tuckers out. He has more energy than you!" the gorgeous dark-haired woman exclaimed with elation. A playful glint reflected in her pale eyes. "If such a thing were even possible."

Naruto grinned that dazzling smile that he knew she adored. Hinata couldn't help but quickly kiss that smile and could not have picked a worse time to do so as their long-awaited friends had just reached their presence a few moments ago. Hinata winced as she heard her pink-haired friend's voice chime in a teasing manner behind her.

"Whoa! That's a pretty steamy kiss, Hinata! What will the children think?" Sakura quipped. To no one's surprise, Sakura's son, Kosuke ran over to his little friend and seemed to have taken no notice of the adults' banter. This caused Naruto to laugh heartily and even Sasuke smirked at his son's antics. Hiroki greeted Kosuke when he saw them and Kurama gave the little, dark-haired boy a more playful greeting by pouncing on the toddler. Kosuke giggled with delight as the canine licked his face happily. The innocent picture made all four adults smile in great appreciation at the tenderness before them.

For a strong second, all of the adults thought back to how grateful they were to be enjoying the wonderful episode they were experiencing, considering all of the hardships they had endured to reach this amazing moment. They had all surmised in silent agreement that they would do it all over again. Regrets were a foolish thought to have because of the uncertainty life was known to bring. When a person fully realized this concept, the obtainment of real joy was that much closer.

After the thoughtful moment had passed, Naruto was the first to break the silence. "What kept you guys?" They had been at the park for over an hour and Naruto had been missing his friends the whole time.

"We were talking with Gaara about the new school," Sasuke stated in a stoic manner.

Naruto rolled his eyes, although his goofy smile proved he was not annoyed by the answer. "Again? Did you tell him I'm still not taking the job?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she answered him. "What's so bad about being the new principal, Naruto? Honestly, you get a better pay and get to order people around."

Naruto chuckled as he fell to lay on his back on the checkered tablecloth they had brought for the picnic. "I already told you, Sakura. I love teaching too much and I don't want to give that up. Plus, I definitely don't need the money and I would hate managing all the things a principal has to. Why is the mayor concerning himself with such small things, anyways?"

A soft smile formed on Sasuke's lips. "You know he always wants to try to reach out to his community as much as possible. He's personal like that. And get off your high horse, Naruto. We talked with him because he wanted to offer _me_ the position of the principal."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked up and he moved back to a sitting position. "What did you say?" he inquired incredulously.

Sasuke beamed at his friend; a rare occurrence. "'Only if Naruto becomes the Head of the English Department,' I said."

Naruto returned the smile back and quickly jumped to hug his old friend. "Of course, I will!" Naruto exclaimed with jubilation. Sasuke groaned in annoyance but Naruto knew he loved it. Sakura smiled at the two friends and looked to see Hinata's expression. Hinata's eyes were sparkling with joy as she saw her husband looking so thrilled. Sakura thought that she never saw a girl happier than when she saw Hinata's love for Naruto. She hoped that she looked just as lovely when she gazed at Sasuke in the same way.

Kosuke had waddled over to his parents when he had seen Naruto embrace his dad. The young boy stared up at his tall father with adorable, emerald eyes. "Daddy? Could you play Frisbee with me and Hiroki?" The toddler looked over to his mother with the same expression. "Mommy too?"

Of course, the young couple could never refuse their darling son and his innocent requests. Naruto promptly released his hold on his friend and Sasuke ran over to his parked car in order to retrieve a Frisbee from his truck.

As Naruto and Hinata watched their friends and the children play together, Hinata turned her attention to her handsome husband. "You know, I am so glad that I had taken your hand that day."

Naruto's smile could have out shined the sun that day when she had said that. "Me too, Hinata."

After all these years, that man could still make her face heat up when he smiled like that. Still, she tried not to be _too_ obvious. "Even though you had that atrocious orange umbrella with you at the time."

Naruto didn't take the bait and chuckled in amusement. "Man, I love you."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on her husband's tender lips. She loved him too and could never ask for anything more. They had a beautiful baby boy and a wonderful home. She had been blessed with a new family and, although she missed her deceased family very much, she wouldn't want it any other way. That was how love worked: it was always alive and relevant in the present. Humans were known for always chasing after future dreams and wants and never really stopping to be thankful for what they already possessed. This was something that the citizens of the city and especially Hinata were acutely aware of. In this present moment in her life, Hinata cherished the warm atmosphere around her and had forgotten what it felt like to be cold. The darkness had been discarded a long time ago as well. By its very nature, an open heart was warm and accepting. It was never afraid to be vulnerable or understanding. It knew when to fully open and when to remain guarded. It remained in the souls of loved ones for as long as they wished it to be and Hinata wasn't closing her heart any time soon.

* * *

 **First off, I just want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Writing this story for the last few months has been amazing and I'm so glad that you guys seemed to really enjoy it. I hope my purpose throughout the story was clear enough for you to understand. I will continue to write more fan fiction in the future. I want to keep writing Naruto fan fiction but I will also try writing other anime/manga stories, as well as other art mediums that I wish to write about. Not all of my future Naruto stories will be exclusively NaruHina because I want to try other couples too. You guys are awesome and I recommend that you follow me in order to find my other stories in the future. Take care everybody.**

 **-CM**


End file.
